Invasion of Canada
by Blitzwing
Summary: CC funds trips to various countries for Gohan's world studies class, And Bulma personally invites Gohan's group to join her going to Canada (Chapter 2 Edited, New Chapter 13)
1. Breaking the News

Blitzwing - Welcome everyone to 2005, a new year and I am finally going to resume work on my writing!

Trunks - Um, there's no one here to talk to, they all left months ago.

Blitzwing - I know, hopefully I can win them back. Before I add any new chapters I am going to go through the old chapters and edit them. I was young and stupid when I wrote them originally and no I am older and slightly less stupid.

Trunks - it won't work, they've abandoned you.

Invasion of Canada

"Man, this new unit will probably be as lame as the last one..." Sharpener said as he, Gohan, Erasa and Videl walked towards their World Studies class.  
"I dunno, I heard this unit was a special occasion." Gohan said.  
"Really, well what are we going to do? Draw maps of different countries" Videl said sarcastically, gaining a laugh from Erasa and Sharpner, "Oh I can't wait"  
"Ha ha." Gohan replied.  
"We'd better hurry or else we'll be late!" Erasa chimed in looking at one of the many clocks lining the walls in the halls. The four entered the class and took their usual seats up near the back row as the teacher, Mr. Histoire, walked in carrying a pile of papers.

"Class, shut yer yaps and listen up!" He yelled over the roar of talking teens. Mr. Histoire had been putting up with classes like that for so long he learned that being polite and expecting students to respect his authority was pointless. The class quickly silenced and Mr. Histoire placed his books on the desk at the front.  
"Well, as you know we are starting a new unit today, The unit is on different countries..." The teacher started.

"Hey Videl, so far you were right, wonder if we will be drawing maps?" asked Erasa.  
"I was just joking, I didn't really mean that." Videl replied, "That's something we would have done in primary school"  
"I did that kind of thing when I was three." Gohan said.  
"Well if Miss Satan, Miss Rubber and Mr. Son are finished their little talk I'll continue." Mr. Histoire yelled aloud.  
"Sorry sir!" the three said in unison.

"As I was saying, the unit will consist of a single report done by a group of four students, but there is an added bonus." He said.  
"This year Capsule Corp has generously offered to fund special trips to the various countries. That means you get to go and do the work and I get some time off from you. In the end we all win. Each group will be able to choose a country to go to an given an assignment to do the report on." He continued. A great roar of people talking, forming groups and trying to decide which country to go to overwhelmed the former silence of the room.

"Now once you have formed groups please write them down and place them in this hat, the draw will be random for choices and you will be assigned a chaperone.Also note that I am entitled to declaring any drawing a practice draw that won't count." Mr. Histoire said as there was a chorus of groans from the class, "I'll bet that makes some of you wish you hadn't annoyed me all year"  
Students rushed down to place their names in the hat, many praying that Mr. Histoire would be in a good mood.

"Oh, and a special note" Mr. Histoire said shuffling his papers around, "Where is that darned message, Ah here it is, ok, by special request of Mrs. Bulma Briefs herself, Mr. Son Gohan and his group will personally accompany her on a trip to Canada. Well Mr. Son, I do believe this is a great honor, good luck, Mrs. Briefs has your assignment."

"Aww man, I wanted to go to Jamaica..." Gohan moaned, noticing everyone else in the class staring at him with their mouths agape, "Why is everyone looking at me like that"  
"Gohan! THE Bulma Briefs personally invites you to join her and thats all you can say!" Videl said shocked at Gohans unenthusiastic response.  
"Yea man, it's not everyday the hottest woman on earth gives you a personal invitation like this!" Sharpner spouted, little hearts forming in his eyes at the mention of Bulma's name.  
"Ooh! I wonder if she would be willing to share fashion tips with me!" Erasa said dreamily, "She's always on top of the latest trends"  
"Why do you make such a big deal of it? I go on trips with Bulma all the time." Gohan said flatly.  
"You..Actually..Know...Bulma..Briefs?!?" Videl stuttered, "Not even my father can get a meeting with her"  
"Yes, she's my god mother, so?" Gohan replied. Upon hearing that Videl and Erasa both fainted and Sharpner just sat there stupified with his mouth open letting flys buzz in and out, "What? Is it my breath?"

Later, after school was over the group was walking home and Gohan was walking with them until he could get away to fly home. As they were talking the cellular phone Bulma had given Gohan on his birthday began to ring.  
Gohan flipped open his cell phone and answered it.  
"Hello? oh hey! yea we were told about it, leaving tommorrow ok, I'll ask them, see ya later"  
"Who was that" Videl asked having gotten over the fact that Gohan was Bulma Briefs god son.  
"That was Bulma, she said we'd be leaving early tommorrow and invited us to stay the night her house if you wanted." Gohan said calmly.  
"Whoo hoo! we get to stay at Capsule Corporation!" Erasa cheered.  
"Man! I want to see if I can get a date with her!" Sharpner exclaimed gleefully.  
"Alright! It's settled! Meet at my house in an hour and we'll take daddy's limo over! If we're going to Capsule Corporation we should arrive in style!" Videl exclaimed, for once glad her father was rich.

An hour later the group met at Satan Manor. A long black air-limo pulled up from the garage and stopped infront of the teens. The window rolled down and the face of the Great Hercule Satan appeared, much to the displeasure of Gohan.  
"Come on in kids! Don't want to keep Mrs. Briefs waiting" Hercule said seeming oddly happy.  
'Yea, and when we get there I can use my exceptional charm to win her heart and make her leave her deadbeat husband for a real man! hahahahaha' Hercule thought as he spoke. Inside his head images of him standing triumphant over the crumpled heap of Bulma's 'husband' while she drooled over him. He gave out a silent snicker before ordering the driver to drive.  
"Man! Meeting Bulma Briefs and driving there with the Great Hercule! Could this day get any better!" Sharpener exclaimed.  
"Why is you dad here Videl?" Gohan whispered.  
"When he heard we were going to Capsule Corp he insisted." Videl replied.

To Be Continued.....

Next Chapter.  
Kisses, Chibis, and Vegeta Meets Hercule! 


	2. Staying at CC

Cell: Any twos?

Hercule: Go fish, Any Jacks?

Cell: Go fish, Kings?

Hercule: Go fish.

Blitzwing: Am I the only one who sees anything wrong with this picture?

Cell and Hercule: Yes.

Blitzwing: Okay then, just wondering.

-----------------------------------------------

Invasion of Canada

Last time...

"Man! Meeting Bulma Briefs and driving there with the Great Hercule! Could this day get any better!" Sharpener exclaimed.  
"Why is you dad here Videl?" Gohan whispered.  
"When he heard we were going to Capsule Corp he insisted." Videl Replied.

The Limo pulled up to Capsule Corp, but oddly there was no one around to greet them.  
"Where is everyone?" Videl asked, looking for any signs of life, "I thought Mrs. Briefs had dozens of servants"  
"Nah, she uses robots, I guess we should just go in." Gohan said walking past the gardens up to the front door.  
"We can't just walk in!" Erasa exclaimed.  
"That would be rude man, She could me walking around in her underwear." Sharpener said, suddenly smiling,"On second thought, let's do it"  
"How would you get in anyways, not like the richest woman on earth would leave the door unlocked."Videl said as Gohan walked up to the door and opened it, "Ok, she would"  
"No, see that light up there, it's actually a scanner that is programmed to let personal friends in." Gohan said pointing to an innocent looking light fixture above the door, suddenly looking around, "And did anyone else just hear something"  
"No" everyone else said in unison.  
"Be quiet for second." Gohan said moving towards one of the gardens. He reached out and felt a familiar ki then reached into the bush and pulled out a small lavender haired figure.  
"Hi Trunks." Gohan said, "Why were you hiding in the bushes?" "Gohan! you have to help Goten! My dad wanted to spar and he caught Goten and forced him to fight him in the GR" Trunks said so fast only Gohan could understand him.  
"Who are they?" Trunks asked at a normal speed pointing the the four other people looking on stupified.  
"Trunks Briefs, Meet Erasa, Sharpener, Videl and her father Hercule." Gohan said pointing to each respectively, "Now I'm gonna go rescue Goten, Do me a favor and show them to their rooms for the night"  
"Oh yea, Mom told me you're coming with us on the trip to Canada." Trunks said before spiriting Videl, Erasa and Sharpener away into the building.  
"They're coming too. Great." Gohan moaned, "All I wanted to do was go to Jamaica"  
"Hey kid, I'm going with you, I want to meet the person they consider the most dangerous man on Earth" Hercule said puffing out his chest, "Maybe kill his ego"  
"Your funeral, he really doesn't like you" Gohan warned.  
"Ha! I'm the strongest person on earth! What can he do to me!" Hercule boasted. Gohan groaned and started to towards the Gravity room.  
'hmm, maybe I should break Hercules spirits by revealing myself to him, could be fun to see him scream like a girl then run off.' Gohan snickered.  
"What's so funny?" Hercule asked.  
"Nothing." Gohan said grinning.

After a brisk walk through the maze of Capsule Corporation, Gohan and Hercule arrived at Vegeta's Gravity room.  
Gohan punched in a code on the keypad and a spindown whirring was heard. The door opened and Gohan stepped in.  
"Brat! how dare you interrupt my training!" Vegeta yelled dropping an injured Goten.  
"Nice to see you too vegeta, I want to make a trade, I'll trade you my little brother for the chance to beat him up." Gohan said grinning evilly as Hercule entered.  
"Nice training room" Hercule said not listening to Gohan,"Hey! You look familiar"  
"Why did you bring the fool from the Cell games here brat!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Is it a trade or not? You get to beat him up, but not kill him and I get Goten" Gohan repeated, face still plastered with an evil grin.  
"Deal, but only if you spar with me tonight!" Vegeta replied.  
"I can do that, have fun now" Gohan said carrying the unconscious Goten out and shutting the door.  
"Hey! you're one of those freaks from the Cell Games! Hey kid! Don't leave me with him! Help!" Hercule cried out to no one.  
"This will be fun, the Brat is a true Saiya jin" Vegeta said.

Elsewhere...

"This is the guest wing, You can have these three rooms" Trunks said pointing the the three luxurious rooms the trio would be in for the night. "Any questions"  
"Yea, when do we meet Bulma Briefs? I want to talk about the latest fashions with her." Erasa squealed.  
"Mom's probably still at that stupid press conference, I hate those things, she either leaves me with my dad or Yamcha, I wish I could just go to Goten's house instead of being baby-sat." Trunks said.  
"Yamcha? as in the great baseball player?" Sharpener gasped, "Is your babysitter"  
"Yea, and not a good one, he spends most of the time either sleeping or entertaining women, and Dad just trains." Trunks explained.  
"I love this room, I'm going to take a bath!" Erasa exclaimed.  
"I'll join ya" Sharpener said before getting to door slammed in his face "Crap"  
Sharpener disappeared into his room looking rejected, probably cause he just was.  
"Wheres Gohan staying?" Videl asked.  
"He's staying in his family's room." Trunks said.  
"Can I see it?" Videl asked.  
"Sure why not." Trunks led Videl up stars two levels and came to a pair of large doors. He punched in a code on the keypad lock and the door unlocked.  
"Whoa! This is huge compared to our rooms! look at this place!" Videl exclaimed entering the room.  
She looked around, exploring every other room. The Son Chamber, as was written on the door, contained three bedrooms, Two the same size and one larger master bedroom. The living area was bigger than their entire house and included a big screen TV, stone fireplace, large leather couch, and a massive Stereo/DVD/Video Game system. The bathrooms each contained a bathtub, shower, toilet and separate jacuzzi tubs.  
Each bedroom was furnished based on how each member set it up. Videl peeked into Gohans, inside was a king sized bed, recliner, another large TV, Computer, and dozens of books.  
"figures.." Videl smirked. She started looking at the various pictures over the fireplace mantle.  
"Trunks, what do you know about these pictures?" Videl asked.  
"From what I've been told that first one was taken when my mom first met Gohan" Trunks said pointing to a picture taken minutes prior to Radditz arriving and kidnapping Gohan.  
"This one was taken after those two aliens attacked the planet, Gohans dad fought them off, he's the one in the body cast." Trunks said pointing to one of Gohan, Krillen and Goku in the hospital. Trunks was smart and didn't tell her that Gohan had fought or that Vegeta was one of the aliens.  
"I heard his dad cried like a baby there because he was afraid of needles heh heh" Trunks added chuckling.  
"Who is Gohans dad anyways, he looks familiar" Videl said looking closely.  
"Son Goku, He won the tournament before they stopped holding them for a period of time." Trunks said.  
"Gohan never mentioned that, but he never mentioned your mom was his godmother either." Videl said then thought to herself ' I wonder what other secrets you are hiding from me'  
"This next one was taken about a year and a half after that, when some other weird aliens appeared." Trunks pointed to a picture of the Z fighters and Vegeta and Mirai Trunks. Vegeta was wearing the infamous pink shirt and Gohan was in his Saiya jin Armor.  
"My mom made my dad wear that shirt, he's always trying to destroy any type of picture with him wearing it" Trunks added.  
"I see why." Videl was trying not to laugh at the most dangerous man on Earth wearing a pink shirt.  
They then moved on to the Cell games pictures.  
"Hey! these are those weirdoes from the Cell games footage!" Videl exclaimed.  
"Yea, this one was taken the day before, I'm the little baby in my moms arms" Trunks said proudly.  
"You mean Gohan was there!?" Videl exclaimed. Trunks realized his mistake and desperately thought of a coverup, 'hmm, maybe play along with the going story'  
"Yea, he was the delivery boy, who made up that name anyways" Trunks said.  
"I'll have to have a little talk with him about that, and why is he so sad in this picture?" She asked pointing to a picture of everyone without Goku.  
"Didn't he tell you his dad was killed at the Cell games?" Trunks asked.  
"He's never mentioned his father, if he had I would have known he was Son Goku's son." Videl replied.

Just then Gohan appearred in the door, carrying the still unconscious Goten.  
"Huh? Videl, Trunks why are you in here?" Gohan asked.  
"She wanted to see where you'd be sleeping. You don't mind do you?" Trunks asked, " where'd the big goofy looking guy go"  
"Oh my god! what happened to your little brother!" Videl exclaimed.  
"He just got beat up a bit 'playing' with Vegeta, Don't worry he'll be fine" Gohan said putting Goten on the couch. " And I fed Hercule to Vegeta, too bad I couldn't stick around to see what happened"  
"I hope my dad doesn't hurt Vegeta too much" Videl said smiling with pride. Trunks and Gohan had to force themselves not to fall over laughing.  
"I wouldn't worry about Vegeta" Gohan said.  
"I'm going to find mom, see ya Gohan" Trunks said running out.  
"We better go to, I still have to introduce you, Sharpener and Erasa to Bulma" Gohan said.  
"What about him? " Videl asked pointing to Goten.  
"He'll wake up soon, he wouldn't dare miss dinner." Gohan replied ushering Videl out.  
'You better not have said anything Trunks.' Gohan thought.

Outside.  
"GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!" a throughly beat up Hercule screamed running out of CC and leaping into his limo. The limo sped off and was soon out of sight.

Inside.  
"Mom, Gohan and his friends are here!" Trunks said to his mom on the phone.  
"They are? Darn, I wanted to meet them when they arrived" Bulma replied, "Did you give them rooms"  
"I know the drill, how long until your home?" Trunks asked.  
"A few minutes, Did your Dad behave?" Bulma said.  
"He tried to kill Goten in the Gravity room, But Gohan got him to stop by promising a spar and giving him that big goofy fraud to play with." Trunks said chuckling.  
"I hope the cameras were working, I want to see what happened." Bulma replied, also chuckling, "See ya in a few minutes"  
"Bye." Trunks hung up then ran back to where Gohan and the rest were. He arrived just as Erasa was finally coming out after her bath.  
"Mom will be home in a few minutes, she wants us to meet her in the living room." Trunks said.  
"I get to meet Bulma Briefs hehehehehe" Sharpener was going on.

Videl, Sharpener and Erasa followed Gohan and Trunks in to the living room. In there Vegeta, who was finished training for the time, was laying on the couch watching TV.  
"Who's he?" Erasa asked starting at Vegeta's muscles.  
"Thats just my dad" Trunks said. Vegeta looked over, grunted, then resumed flipping through the channels.  
"Vegeta, do you think you could go take a shower or something?" Gohan asked, "You really stink"  
"Shut up brat, I'll shower when I'm ready to." Vegeta replied.  
"I wonder what Bulma will say if she comes home to find to all smelly in front of company?" Gohan asked, "And being impolite too, didn't that get you banned from the GR last time"  
"Fine! But only because you let me have fun with that loudmouth." Vegeta said stomping off.  
"That short little guy is the most dangerous man on Earth? Hah!" Sharpener exclaimed.  
"I HEARD THAT BRAT!!!!" Vegeta roared back.  
"Eep..." was the only reply from Sharpener as he bolted behind the couch.

Bulma then entered the room as everyone was laughing at Sharpener.  
"what's so funny Gohan?" Bulma asked appearing in the door way.  
"It's her!" Erasa squealed as she and the others jumped to attention.  
"So these are your friends Gohan?" Bulma said before giving him a kiss on the cheek, making Gohan turn red.  
"Bulma, what was that for?" He whispered.  
"Just embarassing you" Bulma grinned.  
"Well in that case 'embarrass Sharpener too, it would really make his day" Gohan said.  
"Ok" Bulma said walking to Sharpener and giving him a kiss to. Sharpener turned red and then fainted with a goofy smile on his face. Every one laughed at him yet again.  
"Well as you know I'm Bulma Briefs, owner of Capsule Corp, Welcome to my home, I'm guessing from the smell that you've already met Vegeta, my husband, I want you to make yourself at home, for dinner we'll be ordering Pizza, so write down how many and what you want on them. Feel free to ask me anything thats on your mind." Bulma said.  
"How do you know Gohan?" Videl asked.  
"Well, I met his father when he was twelve and I was sixteen, we became good friends and I became Gohans godmother." Bulma said.  
"What's the topic of our report?" Gohan asked.  
"Oh that silly thing? It's already been done for you, this trip is all about having fun." Bulma replied, gaining a cheer from the teens.  
"Now I've had a long day, I'm going to get changed, Get your pizza orders ready." Bulma said walking off.  
"I'll be back in a second, I've got to wake My little brother up." Gohan said walking off.  
"Videl, what are we going to have on our pizza?" Erasa asked.  
"How about Deluxe?" Videl suggested.  
"Ok, sounds good." Erasa said.  
"I'm going for Canadian, gotta sample the local cuisine before we go." Sharpener said.  
"I don't believe it, Sharpener just said cuisine." Videl laughed.

In the Son Chamber.  
"Goten, wake up." Gohan said. Goten didn't budge.  
"Get up or else you'll miss dinner, Pizza dinner." Gohan said. That did it, Goten shot up.  
"Brother!" Goten exclaimed leaping onto Gohans arm, "Vegeta was trying to kill me"  
"I know, don't worry, I gave him Hercule in exchange for him leaving you alone." Gohan said, "Lets go down stairs so Bulma can order it"  
"Ok!" Goten said and excitedly climbed onto Gohans shoulder. They walked to the Living room where Sharpener was laying in a crumpled heap and Videl and Erasa were using him as a leg rest.  
"Well, this is my little bro Goten" Gohan said, "What happened to Sharpener"  
"He tried to take over the TV set, But we wanted to watch Crocodile hunter! It's our favorite show"  
Videl said.(A/N - Steve Irwin and I are alot alike, we both love animals, especially Reptiles, and we both risk our live by catching dangerous creatures, Once i caught a fierce looking Garter Snake,lol)  
"He's so brave!" Erasa exclaimed before seeing Goten,"Your little brother is so adorable! just like you"  
Erasa grabbed Goten and hugged him tight.  
"Help...Me...Gohan...Can't...Breath..." Goten choked.  
"Hey Gohan, Goten's gotten closer to a girl than you ever have and he's just met her." Trunks snickered.  
"Shut up or there will be a little lavender haired boy thrown in the GR with Vegeta..." Gohan growled shutting Trunks up.

To Be Continued.

For Those who didn't know-

Canadian Pizza - Cheese, Bacon, Mushrooms, and Pepperoni Last Time I was on a trip to Chicago with my Dad, I never once saw Canadian Pizza on a menu.

Next Chapter - Dinner, Nintendo, And Midnight snooping. 


	3. Dinner and Snooping

LAB - Hercule? Are you here?  
  
LAB - hello? where is that stupid Putz?  
  
LAB - Oh well, he wussed out.  
  
Disclaimer - Akira does not own DBZ, he gave it to me for christmas.  
  
=========++++++++++++============++++++++++============++++++++++++============++++++++++++=========  
Invasion of Canada  
  
Last Time.....  
  
"Hey Gohan, Goten's gotten closer to a girl than you ever have and he's just met her" Trunks snickered.  
"Shut up or there will be a little lavender haired boy thrown in the GR with Vegeta..." Gohan growled shutting Trunks up.  
  
In the living room....  
Bulma had returned on her usual lounging attire, much to the surprise of the teens who thought she dressed fashionably at all times. She was on the phone ordering the pizza as the others watched TV.  
"Yes, this is Bulma Briefs, I'd like to order one Deluxe pizza, one Canadian Pizza, 35 pepperoni and Bacon, 30 Pepperoni, 10 hawaiian, and 36 meat-lovers deluxe" She said over the phone not noticing that the other teens jaws dropped and Gohan drooled thinking of all the Pizza he would soon be eating.  
"Who eats that much Pizza?" Videl asked.  
"Well, my husband, Trunks, Goten and Gohan eat tons, didn't you notice Gohans huge lunches?" Bulma said.  
"You mean you eat like that all the time?" Erasa asked Gohan, "How do you keep from getting all fat?"  
"um, I have a high metabolism?" Gohan said hoping his lie would pass.  
" I wish mine was that high..." Erasa complained.  
"WOMAN! Why is my food not here yet!" Vegeta demanded entering the living room.  
"It'll be here soon your royal highness, just sit down and stop yelling." Bulma said.  
"Hmpf..Kakkarots oldest Brat, You will fight me now on Trunks Entertainment Console" Vegeta said flipping it on.  
"Vegeta, since when do you play video games?" Gohan asked.  
"Since he discovered Mortal combat" Bulma said, then whispered in Gohans ear, "And Super Smash Brothers, he he, he loves that game"  
"Brat! hurry and choose!" Vegeta said having chosen Scorpion as his fighter. Gohan chose Sub zero and they started fighting.   
"HA! you shall fall before me!" Vegeta exclaimed shooting Scorpions spear at Subzero.  
"Can't beat me if you are frozen!" Gohan said jumping over the cable and freezing vegetas fighter.  
"Curse you!" Vegeta yelled as Gohan quickly killed his immobile fighter. Vegeta grabbed the Smash Brothers game and put it in.  
"You will not beat me in this! Brat! You are on my team!" Vegeta said.  
"We'll see, Goten, lets go!" Gohan said calling his brother.  
  
"You guys want to play too?" Bulma asked pressing a button on the remote making a second TV and game console fold down from the ceiling.   
"Alright! I rule at this game!" Sharpener Exclaimed.  
"Will you be playing as well Mrs. Briefs?" Videl asked politely.  
"Please call me Bulma, and sure why not, we'll have a tournament, each winning team from each game will play, I'll partner up with you Videl" Bulma replied starting the game.  
Several Minutes later Gohan and Goten were defeated and so were Sharpener and Erasa.  
"I thought you ruled Sharpener" Gohan said chuckled.  
"Don't laugh, you lost too." Sharpener moaned.  
"At least I actually took out a few of Vegeta's lives, you were skunked!" Gohan said.  
  
Several Minutes later Vegeta froze stunned as Bulma knocked out his last life. Bulma and Videl jumped up and high fived.  
"Girl power!" they both exclaimed   
"Brat! this is your fault!" He growled.   
"How is it my fault? you play this all the time!" Trunks exclaimed.  
The door bell rang and Goten leapt up.  
"Food!" he exclaimed and ran to the door. He opened it and several guy carrying dozens of pizza were standing there.  
"Gotcher pizza right here, kid" The man in front said.  
"I'll take all that" Goten replied grabbing all the pizza and amazing the guys by carrying it all alone. Bulma came and paid, leaving a substantial tip.  
Goten took it all into the large dining room and placed it on the table.  
Everyone else came in and started dividing the pizzas up.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, I bet I can finish before you!" Gohan exclaimed.  
"You're on brat!" Vegeta chuckled "Woman, if you will"  
"Ok, ready set GO!" Bulma said taking a slice of her own pizza and letting the two start.  
"Where do they put it all?" Videl asked watching the two saiya jins stuff their faces. In the time it took her to eat one slice they finished off 5 pizzas each.  
Goten and Trunks were having their own little competition and were also equal.  
"We may have a photo finish here" Bulma mused. Slowly Gohan began to slow, his half human physiology taking it's toll on his appetite. In the end Vegeta won.  
"You lose brat!" Vegeta said rubbing his slightly bulging belly.  
"Damn, I ate too much at lunch." Gohan said finishing his last pizza.   
"HA HA! I win Trunks!" Goten exclaimed as Trunks finished his last slice of pizza.  
"Guess you can't say like father like son..." Videl said finishing her half of a pizza.  
"I'm going to to train, I'll see you later Brat" Vegeta said referring to Gohan.  
'hmm, I wonder what he means.' Videl thought, "I'm tired, I'm going to take a nice long bath then maybe watch some TV." Videl said.  
"I'll jo..." Sharpener started to say before being cut off.  
"Finish that sentence and die Sharpener..." Videl said leaving the room.  
"Crap..." Sharpener said rejected again. Gohan looked over at Goten who had fallen asleep.  
"I guess I'll go back to my room and put Goten to bed, there's a Jackie Chan movie on also, I love his movies" Gohan said (A/N - it takes a big man to start a fight, but it takes Jackie Chan to make it funny!).  
Sharpener also returned to his room while Erasa stayed and started talking fashion with Bulma.  
  
Gohan placed Goten in his bed then raided the kitchen area for snacks. He didn't find much, Goten must have cleaned it out earlier that day. He had to settle for about a dozen or so bags of chips and a few gallons of pop. Gohan settled in and flipped on the TV. He found the Movie Network and waited for the movie to start. He read out the description again to himself.  
"Jackie Chan vs. Jason, International Action Hero Jackie Chan vacations at Crystal lake and ends up fighting the infamous murderer Jason Voorhees, who is trying to kill the group of teens renting the cottage next door." He read, " Man I can't wait to watch this!"   
  
The movie started with Jackie Chan running from his producers, who want him to do the same stunt another few dozen times for another movie, and boarding a plane for America. He settles into the cabin and the movie plays out like any slasher flick, but with Jackie Chan.  
  
Halfway through the movie Gohan heard a knock at the door. He opened it and Videl was standing there.  
"Oh, hi Videl, I thought you were going to sleep" Gohan said, inviting her in.  
"I tried but there were weird noises coming from Sharpener's room, I kind of got grossed out so I decided to come up here, Whatcha watchin?" Videl explained.  
"Jackie Chan vs Jason, I wanted to see it in theatres but they wouldn't let me in because I wasn't ninteen(1)." Gohan said.  
"I know same here, I even threatened to beat them up, I can't believe they'd rate a Jackie Chan movie that restricted" Videl said flopping on the couch.  
"with Jason in it there's a lot more gore and sexuality, thats why" Gohan said.  
The two teens sat there laughing at the funny parts, made fun of some of the cornier death then cheered when Jackie Chan was beating up Jason. At some point during the movie Videl fell asleep. When the movie was over Gohan noticed this and rather than waking the sleeping girl, Gohan grabbed a blanket from his room and laid it over her. Gohan just finished cleaning up when Vegeta arrived wanting the spar he was promised.  
"BRAT! I want to spar now!" Vegeta yelled from behind the door. Gohan opened the door and slapped his hand over Vegeta's mouth before he could yell again.  
"Shut up or else you'll wake up Videl, I don't want her knowing w can fight the way we do." Gohan said, " I'll meet you in the GR in a few minutes after I change."  
"Hurry up, the prince of all saiya jins should not be kept waiting!" Vegeta said before stomping off. Gohan didn't notice that Videl had woken up and was listening.  
'so Gohan, you can fight, I'm going to find out all your secrets.' Videl thought following Gohan when he left the room. She followed him silently to the GR where he went in and sealed the door.  
Videl peeked into the single porthole on the door. The first thing she noticed was Vegetas hair was not it's normal black color.  
'He..he's a gold fighter?' she thought.  
"Brat, I'm going to take you down!" Vegeta shouted flaring his Ki.  
"You say that every time, yet you never win!" Gohan replied with a smirk, transforming into a super saiya jin.  
'Gohan is one too... I can't believe it!' Videl said to herself in her head.  
Videl watched, mouth agape, as the two super saiya jins went at it. She was amazed at their speed and power. She had been told by her father that all those light beams and auras were all smoke an mirrors by her father, but to her it looked very real. She watched intently, there was no way Gohan was going to talk his way out of this. Seeing that they were finishing up Videl ran back to Gohans room and laid back down.  
'I'll wait until we're on the plane tomorrow to interrogate him.' Videl thought before falling back to sleep.  
  
To Be continue....  
  
Next Chapter   
Goten makes a mistake, Airport adventures, Mid air interrogations.  
  
Also, In upcoming chapters I will be insulting Canada and canadians as much as possible. I am allowed to do this because I am a patriotic canadian. Americans show patriotism by showing their pride in their country, Canadians on the other hand, insult the hell out of it. Canadians make fun of them selves more than Americans make fun of us.  
  
Canadian T-shirt slogan #1 - Canadian Girls look better because our beer has more alcohol  
Notes  
(1) Canadian theatres suck when it comes to rated R movies, but it's rare a movie is rated R here, the American R rating is equivalent to the Canadian Adult Accompaniment rating, but still, they let me into AA movies when I was 12, but won't let me into R rated when I'm 17, no, they sell you the tickets but then when you go to go in to the theatre with all the snacks ect, they say you have to be 19, stupid putzs 


	4. Taking off

LAB - Anyone seen Hercule? I haven't seen him since chapter 2. *hears screaming and dragging*  
*Videl drags Hercule in*  
Videl - Dad, get your butt in there and do the disclaimer!   
  
Hercule - B...But I have a stomach ache! ow ow ow!  
  
Videl - I don't care! Your agent keeps calling and it's getting annoying! *slams the door*  
  
Hercule - Nooo! don't leave me with the scary robot thing!  
  
LAB - heh heh, the press will pay me big bucks for this tape*holds up video camera*  
  
Hercule - No! I'll do anything! Just don't show that tape!  
  
LAB - Ok, say the disclaimer and answer the nice reviewers.  
  
Hercule - Gimme the tape first  
  
LAB - um...No, do the things first.  
  
Hercule - I don't want to think of what would happen if LAB owned DBZ.....  
  
Answers to reviews:  
  
sugar-nice-spice - Sure! I'll be sure to have them stop by! Any other suggestions would be great!  
  
Samara-chan - To tell the truth, before I even started on the story I was laying in bed trying to get to sleep, thinking up new ideas, and one that inspired this one was Goten and Trunks firing Ki Balls from the cannons placed around Quebec City. I guarantee that they will be going there.   
As for insulting Canada, here in Oshawa we do it all the time, it's all in good fun, Canada is the greatest! I also lived 7 years of my life in the US so that has an effect on me.  
  
Chibi Dragon - Don't worry, adding mirai characters won't occur. I feel the same way about adding Mirai Pan, but some stories that add her are quite good. Ottawa was one of the places that they wouldn't miss! Ottawa's a great place, I used to live there. Sharpener won't know any french at all and have one of those little books heh heh heh....  
Also, I'll E-mail about the next chapter since I won't get this one posted until about 3:30 AM.  
  
Hercule - Now gimme the tape!  
  
LAB - fine ya big wussy! * tosses him a blank tape, lets him leave happy *   
  
LAB - hello, Satan City News? I got a tape for ya  
  
========//////////============////////////============/////////////============//////  
  
Invasion of Canada  
  
Last Chapter...  
Videl watched, mouth agape, as the two super saiya jins went at it. She was amazed at their speed and power. She had been told by her father that all those light beams and auras were all smoke an mirrors by her father, but to her it looked very real. She watched intently, there was no way Gohan was going to talk his way out of this. Seeing that they were finishing up Videl ran back to Gohans room and laid back down.  
  
'I'll wait until we're on the plane tomorrow to interrogate him.' Videl thought before falling back to sleep.  
  
  
2 AM....  
  
" Heh heh, this is gonna be great! " Trunks exclaimed doing something to Sharpener while he slept.  
" zzzz he he, stop it bulma... ok, just one ...." Sharpener mumbled in his sleep.  
"dang, I should have brought a tape recorder, Dad would have loved to hear this!" Trunks snickered before leaving the room.  
  
7:30, The Son Chamber  
  
Goten leapt out of bed, stretching his every joint. He wandered out of his bedroom and started for the bathroom when he noticed a lump under a blanket on the couch.  
'Gohan must have fallen asleep there...shame if he were to suddenly be woken up' Gotens evil side said in his mind. Goten charged and leapt onto the lump.  
"WAKE UP BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as he landed on top of Videl.  
"Gah!" Videl exclaimed as the little kid landed on her. It was then Goten realized that the lump wasn't his brother, and he didn't realized where his hands were resting. Videl noticed though, right on her chest.  
"GET OFF ME!!!" She screamed and threw Goten off her, leaping up. Goten landed on his butt with a thump.   
Gohan, having been roused from his peaceful slumber by a scream and a thump, rushed out into the living room. It didn't click in his mind at that point that he was only wearing a T-shirt and his infamous teddy bear boxers.  
"What! What happened!" he asked panicked.  
Videl stood there trying to control her heart beat. She looked over at Gohan standing there in his underwear and broke out laughing.  
Goten sat there looking dumbfounded.   
'What just happened, I jumped on brother, big brother turned in to a girl, then I go deaf and land on my butt...' Goten thought prior to looking over at Gohan, who was by not beet red in embarrassment. Goten shrugged and charged Gohan, knocking him over.  
"BROTHER! Iwantedtowakeyouupbutyouturnedintoagirlandmademegodeafandthrewmeonthefloor!" Goten said rapidly.  
"Erm, I'll be right back" Gohan said removing Goten from himself and dashing into his room.   
"haha, your brother still wears teddy bear underwear! that hilarious!" Videl said clutching her sides.  
"So? Mine are better! they have rocket ships on them!" Goten said proudly.  
"Rrright... I'm going to get changed.." Videl said bewildered and walking out.  
  
Later...   
  
Gohan and Goten were walking to the kitchen for some breakfast when they saw Trunks sitting in the hallway near Sharpeners room.   
"Hey Trunks, why ya sitting out here?" Gohan asked.  
"I played a prank on that long haired guy last night, his alarm went off a few minutes ago and he should be noticing any second now" Trunks said listening expectantly. Almost on que a girlish scream came from Sharpeners room. The door was flung open and a bald Sharpener ran out screaming.  
"Trunks! You didn't shave his head did you!" Gohan asked trying to contain his own laughter.  
"relax" Trunks spat out while he and Goten rolled on the floor laughing, " It's one of those rubber bald caps like in the movies!"  
"My hair! My beautiful hair!" Sharpener cried out as he ran past the laughing group again.  
"What's going on?" Erasa asked emerging from her room, looking like she had just gotten out of bed.  
The demi saiya jins looked at her and then laughed ever harder.  
Erasa eeped and darted back into the room. Videl then emerged, having cleaned up and gotten changed after the incident in Gohans room. She glanced down the hall at Sharpener, then glared at the trio laughing.  
"You shaved his head!" She yelled.  
"No, Trunks slipped a bald cap on him last night." Gohan said between laughs.  
"Well, shut him up then, he's getting annoying!" Videl demanded.  
"Ok, ok" Gohan said, putting out his foot as Sharpener ran by again. Sharpener caught the foot and landed flat on his face, knocking him out cold. Gohan removed the cap and threw him back in bed.  
When he awoke later he thought it was all a bad dream. Trunks had snapped a few pictures, which he sold to Videl for 25 zenni.  
  
Following breakfast the group finally made their way to the Airport.  
"Hey, I though Capsule Corp had it's own private Runway." Videl said as they arrived at the airport.  
" We did before a certain pair of terrors decided to play on the bulldozers" Bulma replied glaring at Goten and Trunks. The two just tried to look innocent, earning a laugh from the group.  
They didn't have to check in as CC's private jumbo jet wasn't attached to any airline.  
The only problems were at the Security checkpoint.  
Everyone except Vegeta passed easily.  
"Destination?" The officer asked.  
"Some stupid place called 'Canada'" Vegeta grunted.  
"Are you carrying anything dangerous?" the officer asked.  
"Fool, I am dangerous" Vegeta growled.  
"Any weapons?" The officer asked.  
"I am a weapon!" Vegeta said.  
'great, another one who's psycho' the officer thought, " And drugs?"  
"No" Vegeta said plainly. The officer didn't like how that answer differed from the rest.  
"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to go with this officer" The officer said pointing to his partner.  
"Make me!" Vegeta snapped.  
"Just go with him, Vegeta!" Bulma ordered.  
Vegeta muttered something unintelligible and went off to a back room.  
"Three" Bulma said, a smirk crossing her face.  
"Two" Gohan said looking away from the room.  
"One" Trunks said with the Vegeta smirk coming onto his face.  
From inside the room they could hear Vegeta yell something, then saw a bright flash, and then a scream of pain.  
Vegeta walked out of the room with an evil smirk on his face. A small plume of smoke puffed out of the room and the other officer rushed in.  
"How'd it go?" Bulma asked.  
"They wanted to give me something called a cavity search but then changed their mind" Vegeta replied.   
"What just happened?" Erasa asked the other teens.  
"they learned never to cross Vegeta" Gohan replied like nothing happened.  
Sharpener and Erasa glanced at Vegeta, who glared back and freaked the two out. Videl didn't seem phased by the event, most likely due to the fact she had seen the same type of thing last night.  
They walked to the gate where the CC plane was. Erasa and Sharpener both kept their distance from Vegeta. While walking they noticed another group of students boarding a plane for Jamaica.  
"I wanted to go to Jamaica" Gohan mumbled as images of him basking in the sun on the beach while a steel drum band played nearby filled his head. he sniffed slightly as images of him wearing a parka in front of an igloo took over his mind.  
They arrived and boarded the CC jet, which was similar to a Boeing 747. The plane was very luxurious inside. The first compartment had seats for take off that were large and leather with built in recliners and could swivel around. The next compartment resembled a living room with huge TV, more recliners and a couch. Following that was a Dining room with a bar and well stocked kitchen. The last compartment was divided into several rooms with beds incase anyone was sleepy. The most unique part of the plane was the top level which had the bulkheads all replaced with strong glass panels allowing a great view while flying.   
"Wow! this is amazing!" Videl said. her father had his own plane but it was just a small Lear jet.  
"I'm Hungry!" Goten whined.  
"Wait until we've taken off" Bulma said helping him with his seat belt.   
"I can't wait to meet all the Canadian Women!" Sharpener said gleefully. (A/N - Canadian women truly are some of the most beautiful in the world... I dare you to disagree!, and no it's not because of the beer!)  
" Is that all you think about?" Videl asked, glaring.  
"Nope, I mainly think about you and me going out together" Sharpener replied.  
"You wish" Videl said, gagging at the thought.  
"What about me Sharpie?" Erasa asked, looking rejected.  
"Hmm, I could see you in there two." Sharpener said entering a gleeful trance.  
"I'm gonna kill you Sharpener!" Videl exclaimed.  
"What's up with them?" Trunks asked Goten.  
"I don't know" Goten said.  
"You'll get it when you're older." Gohan said, getting a chuckle out of the scene.  
  
The plane lurched as it was pushed from the docking arm and straightened out. Within minutes it was airborne and on it's way to Canada. Trunks, Goten and Vegeta made a beeline for the kitchen, Erasa and Sharpener went and watched TV, Bulma settled in and started reading a book, and Gohan went upstairs too check out the view. Videl decided this would be the perfect time to interrogate Gohan so she followed him.  
"Wow, I'm surprised the glass doesn't shatter" Gohan said to himself, " I mean the incredible pressure placed on it from the varying levels of pressure and the vibration caused by the friction of the air passing over it"  
"Even on vacation you're still a nerd" Videl said in jest.  
"Oh Videl, I didn't notice you." Gohan said.  
"Can it, There's no where to run now, I want answers" Videl's tone went from jesting to serious.  
"What do you mean?" Gohan asked, a slight amount of sweat appearing on his brow.  
"I saw you last night! You're the Gold fighter!" Videl said.  
"I...um.. you must have been dreaming! I went to bed as soon as the movie ended" Gohan stuttered.  
"I wasn't, I followed you, I wouldn't be surprised if you were Saiyaman too" Videl said.  
Gohan realized his back was to the wall, really it was, Videl made him move back to the wall.  
He decided to come clean.  
"Darn, you caught me, Please don't tell anyone!" Gohan pleaded, and on his knees too.  
" Well, if you had told me at first I may have let you off but you are going to have to offer something big" Videl said, staring down at Gohan.  
"How about I take you to dinner and a movie?" Gohan offered. Videl stared at him for a second then fell over laughing.   
"You expect me to go out with you to cover your arse? Ha! thats what you would use if you had something like this on me!" Videl said aloud. A completely different thing went through her head at that time that she didn't say out loud.  
'you idiot, I would have done that anytime' She thought to herself.  
"Well, what do you want?" Gohan looked with his puppy dog eyes.  
"hmm, I want you to teach me how to do that stuff, fly, turn my hair blonde, and throw light" She said.  
"Aw man.. I can't teach you to turn your hair blonde, please don't ask why, I may tell you at some other time, but not yet, but I can help with the others" Gohan said, defeated.  
"I guess two out of three isn't bad, I'll tell you what, I'll trade that for the date" Videl said smiling. Before Gohan could reply, a loud crash came from below. Gohan and Videl both rushed down stairs and saw Vegeta chasing trunks.  
"You little brat! give me my banana!" Vegeta yelled.  
"It's mine!" Trunks screamed back.  
"Give it to me before I through you out of the plane!" Vegeta screamed back.  
"He wouldn't really do that would he?" Videl asked, looking worried.  
"You don't know Vegeta" Gohan said, looking the same as before when Videl found him out.  
"Mine!" Trunks said eating the banana.  
"Damn you!" Vegeta yelled grabbing Trunks. He took the struggling demi saiya jin, opened the hatch on the side of the plane, threw Trunks out, then shut it with a smug grin on his face.  
"Oh my God!" Videl exclaimed as Trunks flew right into the engine, " You monster!"  
"Thank you for the compliment" Vegeta smirked and walked off in search of another banana.  
"He killed his own son!" Videl exclaimed, looking at Gohan who wasn't phased," Don't you care!"   
"Trunks is fine, he'll be knocking on the door any second." Gohan replied.  
Gohan was right. In the jet engine intake the chibi managed to grab the rims and stop himself from going through.  
"I'm glad I don't have a tail" Trunks said to himself looking at the inches between his butt and the deadly blades. Trunks managed to get out of the intake and flew to the door and knocked.  
"Told ya" Gohan said, opening the hatch quickly to let Trunks in.  
"I am going to hurt him so badly..." Trunks mumbled along with other empty threats.  
"You're all just weird..." Videl said, a bit stunned.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Next Chapter  
Arrival, Sharpeners Stupidity, and Geese Galore!  
  
Note - thanks to all who reviewed and sent in ideas or requests! 


	5. Attack of the Killer Geese

LAB - Unfortunately Hercule couldn't couldn't join me today after I 'accidentally' fell on him.... the doctors say there's a 50% chance he'll be able to move his arms and legs again. So here in exchange, please welcome Miss. Videl and Goten in a yoda costume!  
  
Videl - thank you for inviting to receive the martial artist of the year award!  
  
LAB - Um Videl, yea about that, I lied to get you here.  
  
Videl - YOU TORE ME OUT OF SCHOOL FOR THIS!!! * CLANG! * OW! I'm outta here!  
  
LAB - One advantage to being a robot, armor plated crotch heh heh, Goten if you will.  
  
Goten - Own DBZ he does not, Own it ever, he will never....  
  
LAB - thank you, here's the 30 pounds of chocolate I promised you, go have fun.  
  
Goten - Nice, big robot is * runs off*  
  
LAB - Now first, This is the last day of Christmas break, what would you do? Me, I'm cooking a pizza, grabbin some pop, flipping on the Gundam Chars Attack movie a bought yesterday, and then settling in to write as much as possible today. By tonight I should have at least one new chapter done and an edited version of last chapter, I forgot last night at 3:30 am when I uploaded it. The start of school means I won't have as much time to write so I may not be able to keep the updates coming so quickly. Sorry.  
  
Answers to Reviews ( As of 3:30 AM last night)  
  
Kakarots-Frying-Pan - I managed to get a free large drink and popcorn, my older brother got really ticked off and was freaking out on the manager. It was funny to a point be he has a hard time stopping.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@##############@@@@@@@@@@@@##############@@@@@@@@@@@@##########  
  
Invasion of Canada  
  
Last Chapter...  
"I'm glad I don't have a tail" Trunks said to himself looking at the inches between his butt and the deadly blades. Trunks managed to get out of the intake and flew to the door and knocked.  
"Told ya" Gohan said, opening the hatch quickly to let Trunks in.  
"I am going to hurt him so badly..." Trunks mumbled along with other empty threats.  
"You're all just weird..." Videl said, a bit stunned.  
  
5 Hours into the flight...  
  
"Are we in Canada yet?" Goten asked a very angry looking Vegeta.  
"No!" Vegeta snapped.  
"Are we in Canada yet?" Goten asked again.  
"NO!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Are we in Canada yet?" Goten asked yet again.  
"ASK ME THAT AGAIN AND I'LL PERSONALLY FLUSH YOU DOWN THE TOILET AND LEAVE YOU THERE FOR THE REST OF THE TRIP!" Vegeta yelled at the stunned child.  
"Sorry..." Goten apologized. He waited about a minute the turned to Vegeta again.  
"How 'bout now?" He asked.  
"GRRRAAAHHH!!!" Vegeta screamed and bolted after Goten, who had taken off and was already in another compartment. Vegeta entered to find Bulma standing in front of Goten with a pissed off look on her face.  
"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled.  
"MOVE WOMAN! THE BRAT MUST DIE!" Vegeta growled.  
"Lay on finger on anyone, blow up anything, even a bird, and I will press the button and not rebuild the GR for a year!" Bulma said sternly holding the GR self destruct remote in her hand.  
"You wouldn't dare!" Vegeta said with a smirk.  
"Wouldn't I?" Bulma pressed the button, "I'll rebuild it as soon as we get back if you are good."  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Vegeta cried before falling to the floor and curling up into a fetal position.  
Bulma smirked and returned to reading her book, the Saiya jin Prince and the Pauper.  
"This is a dream, this isn't happening..." Vegeta droned on rocking himself.  
"Mr. Vegeta..." Goten asked, emerging from hiding, " Are we in Canada yet?"  
"AHHH!!!!" Vegeta screamed causing Goten to bolt again.  
  
"What was that?" Sharpener asked.  
"Probably just Bulma threatening Vegeta again" Gohan said from his recliner.  
"She really has him whipped, I wouldn't want to go near him" Erasa added.  
" You just have to know what pushes his buttons" Trunks said,   
"What do you mean push his buttons?" Videl asked.  
"You can make him like you if you give him food, or give him a good fight in his training room" Gohan explained, " But he'll try to kill you if you take his food, damage his training room or talk of his teddy bear."  
"He has a teddy bear? the most dangerous man on Earth has a teddy bear?" Videl said before breaking out into fits of laughter.   
"yea! and it's pink too! he calls it Mr. Foofoo!" Goten chimed in.   
Videl fell off the couch and landed with a thump, but kept laughing.  
"Will you quiet down! I'm trying to learn more about Canadians!" Sharpener said, watching the South park Terrance and Philip episode, " Canadians have flappy heads, he he"   
(A/N - you know the episode where terrace and philip have to get Saddam Hussein out of Canada after he takes over with no one either noticing or caring? One of them was married to Celine Dion, there was a guy named ugly bob who looked exactly like everyone else?)  
"He's really an idiot isn't he?" Gohan said.  
"Hehe! Americans look sooo funny too!" Erasa laughed.  
"Who's smarter between the two?" Trunks asked.  
"Erasa probably, she just doesn't know it." Videl said, " So cutie, can you fly too?"  
"yea! I'm the best at it!" Trunks said, puffing out his chest. "Hey Gohan, she thinks I'm cute! nah!"   
"hey Trunks! Lets go play Bombers!" Goten exclaimed, running off.  
"Hey! Wait up!" Trunks cried out, following him.  
"Bomber? what's that?" Videl asked.  
"Basically they're going to throw as you would call them 'light balls' at the ocean" Gohan said, getting more comfortably with Videl knowing of their powers.  
"But, we're over land now, Washington state I think" Videl said looking out the window.  
"Oh Kami!" Gohan exclaimed, "I've got to stop them!"  
"Wait up!" Videl shouted, running after him.  
"Where are they going?" Sharpener asked.  
"Probably to mate finally" vegeta, who had finally come out of his trance, Said.  
"Shut up Vegeta!" Bulma said, whacking him with her High Tech Frying Pan of Many Things That Hurt©.  
"Ow....." Vegeta moaned, moving away from the psycho and the pan.  
  
"Bombs Away!" Trunks exclaimed sending a large Ki ball zooming out a small open hatch to the ground.  
"No! Stop it!!" Videl cried out, tackling Goten before he could throw his.  
"You guys should know better! you don't throw Ki balls at the ground unless you're over the ocean!" Gohan scolded the two.  
"We're sorry big brother.."Goten said, looking at his feet.  
"Was there any damage?" Videl asked.   
"I'll tell ya in a sec" Gohan said, swan diving down.  
"Gohan! don't! oh wait, I forgot you can fly" Videl said.  
A few seconds later Gohan flew back in and sealed the hatch.  
"Well?" Videl asked.  
"The Ki ball hit and destroyed Bill Gates Mansion, so there was not real loss." Gohan said.  
"Ok, as long as no one important was hurt" Videl said, " you two are off the hook."  
"Lets go bug the pilots!" Trunks said, dragging Goten off.  
"Wait! Don't! ah forget it, I give up" Gohan said.  
  
Two hours and Three near crashes later....  
"Welcome to Pearson International Airport." A voice over the Intercom said, soon followed by the French version, "Bienvenue ˆ l'aŽroport international de Pearson"  
"Wow! I can't believe we're actually in canada!" Sharpener exclaimed, " Where are all the canadians?"  
"you actually believe canadians have flappy heads like that?" Videl said, giving him an odd look.  
"You mean TV lies?" Sharpened looked sadly at Videl.  
"Lets go, our limo is here" Bulma said.  
  
"Driver, pull over here for a second" Bulma said driving by a park on the shores of Lake Ontario.  
"Woman why are we stopping?" Vegeta demanded to know.  
"We're going for a walk, and nothing you say will change that" Bulma said.  
"What if I blow you up?" Vegeta mumbled.  
"then no gravity room ever" Bulma said smugly.  
"I'm surprised they are still married..." Videl said.  
"Yea especially since she could be with a man like me!" Sharpener said.  
"I heard that, just be glad I'm not allowed to kill you.." Vegeta growled.  
"eep.." Sharpener said as everyone exited the limo.  
"Wow! there's the CN tower!" Gohan said pointing to the extremely tall pointed tower not too far away.  
"And the sky dome! and the Air Canada Center! can we go see a hockey game Bulma! can we!" Sharpener begged.   
"Sure! we can do what ever you want!" Bulma said, smiling.  
"Can we go home?" Vegeta mumbled.  
"No Vegeta, but we can go to an all you can eat buffet tonight" Bulma said.  
"Hmpf" Vegeta replied while licking his lips.  
"Look at the huge birdies!" Goten cried out before running towards a flock of Canada geese.  
"cool!" Trunks said following him.  
"Those things are bigger than krillen! Amazing" Gohans said.  
Vegeta followed, hiding the fact that he too felt compelled to chase the large birds.  
"I'm going to talk to a canadian in their own dialect" Sharpener said running up to a random person.  
He returned a short while later looking shocked.  
"What happened?" Erasa asked.  
"I thought canadians were laid back and easy going..." Sharpener said.  
"What did you say?" Videl asked.  
"All I said was: Hiya, I'm new in town and I wanted to meet a canadian, eh. I wondered if you could tell me aboot some of the places to see since you live here, donchaknow. How was it when Saddam Hussein took over? eh? or didn't you care aboot that?" Sharpener said, "Then he said something really rude and walked off."  
Every one was on the ground laughing at Sharpeners stupidity.  
"Sharpener, Canadians aren't really much different than you and I" Gohan chuckled.  
"You mean they can fly and throw these Ki thingies too?" Videl whispered.  
(A/N - damn, she caught us, no point in keeping it secret any more...)  
"No no, thats not what I mean" Gohan said before being interrupted by screams from Vegeta.  
Everyone looked over and were amazed at the sight. Trunks and Goten were running well ahead of Vegeta, who was just coming over a small hill being pecked by a couple of geese.   
Everyone laughed until they say what else was coming, not too far behind Vegeta, just starting to come over the hill, were hundreds of geese! All of them were honking and looked really angry.  
(A/N - its true, they can be mean little buggers when provoked, I learned the hard way when I was young..)  
(A/N2 - for a visualization, think the movie the Mummy Returns when the army of Anubis attacks the guys sworn to fight them.)  
"Run!" Bulma yelled herding the teens into the limo again, shutting the door and zipping off just as Vegeta jumped in.  
"Well, exciting, so far we've offended a Canadian and some how enraged an army of Geese..." Videl said, " what say you we get to a hotel.."  
"Where are we staying anyways Bulma?" Gohan asked.  
"Sharpener will like this one, We're staying at the Skydome hotel!" Bulma said.  
"Yay!" Sharpener exclaimed.  
  
To Be continued....  
  
Next Chapter...  
Four Saiya jins Vs. Mandarins Chinese Buffet!, Hockey Night in Canada  
  
Notes -  
Funny thing that once happened at the Skydome hotel:  
Every room to my knowledge has one wall that is all glass and in full view of the baseball diamond.  
One time at a game, a pair of newly weds were on their wedding night if you know what I mean... and the curtains were open on the windows. Well, the camera man for the Jumbotron decided to go along the hotel rooms and stopped at theirs. Imagine that, doing it and being placed on the jumbotron at a ball game. Apparently they were fined for that.   
  
Also, I may make a tiny self insertion, no more than maybe two lines, just for the heck of it. I'll also be throwing in people I met also, like my Dad, who coached the Leafs for half a season when Burns was fired, and most likely Tie Domi, he's a funny guy.  
  
And in upcoming chapters there will be french speaking, but it may not be totally correct as I can't remember much of what was taught in school because I spent so much time living in the US, and I'll be using the translator that came with my new Operating System. Best part of it so far. I'll be handing my next school report in translated into russian with russian alphabet and all, then maybe Japanese, or Greek heh heh. 


	6. Skydome Hotel

IMPORTANT!!  
I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. I've been very busy getting ready for my final project for my English course due tomorrow. This chapter is only half done and I didn't get to the restaurant or the hockey game yet. I would have finished toady had my dad not called wanting to take me to a Missassagua (sp?) Ice Dogs game tonight, I met Don Cherry heh heh, and surprisingly enough we went to Mandarin for dinner. I'll try my hardest to finish the other half by friday night when I have no more projects due.  
  
LAB - Um, do to restrictions by Hercules lawyers, he will not be joining me, neither will Videl.  
So no fun with Hercule... sniff sniff...  
  
Trunks - since when do you care about lawyers?  
  
LAB - since they threatened to take my computer away...  
  
Trunks - wuss...  
  
LAB - I'm not a wuss.. I'll show you! I'll fight this!  
  
Disclaimer - In an open court room, two armies of lawyers line up in front of each other. On one side, the lawyers of Hercule, on the other, the lawyers of LAB, led by the bot himself in a kilt.  
  
LAB - they can take our lives! but they can't take our computers!!!! charge!  
  
* several minutes later, dead lawyers are everywhere and papers are gently settling on the ground *   
  
LAB - I won, I won! * does a scottish dance * Now to get DBZ! Come my fearless army of lawyers! Oh wait, you're all dead..  
  
LAB - Also, Never challenge a goose to a boxing match, you can't hit the little buggers..  
  
======--------========---------========---------=========---------=======-------=======-------======  
  
Invasion of Canada  
  
Last Chapter....  
"Well, exciting, so far we've offended a Canadian and some how enraged an army of Geese..." Videl said, " what say you we get to a hotel.."  
"Where are we staying anyways Bulma?" Gohan asked.  
"Sharpener will like this one, We're staying at the Skydome hotel!" Bulma said.  
"Yay!" Sharpener exclaimed.  
  
Back in the park......  
  
The flock of killer geese were still angry. On large one stood out from the rest as the apparent leader. Another, slightly smaller with a half blueish beak, approached the large one.  
"Honk Hon Honk Honk ( the pointy headed one and the small ones have escaped)" It seemed to talk to the other.  
"Hon hon honka hon (find them! and summon the other tribes! no one insults my neck!)" the large one seemed to reply. Nearby, a seventeen year old boy(Me!) walked along the path going along the edge of the lake.  
"Heh heh, payday! I finally got into Bill Gates bank account" He said, "I think I'll get a Subway sub"  
He walked along and noticed the geese, the large one in particular.  
"Hmm, that goose has a funny long neck" he said. The large goose heard this and became enrages.  
"Honka Honnnnk Honnkkk Ho Honkkk! (He dares insult the neck of the prince of all geese! Attack!)" Large goose cried out. Dozens of geese swarmed over the teen.  
"AHHH!!!!!" He cried before being engulfed by the flock. A minute or so later the flock dissipated and all that was left of the teen was his tattered clothes.  
"Honk Honk Honk (find the pointy one Goose-heart, and do the same to him.)" the goose with the half blue beak bowed it's head and waddled off.  
(A/N - hows that for a short self insertion, I killed myself! damned geese!)   
  
The limo containing the group approached the Skydome, home of the Toronto Blue Jays and the Toronto Argonauts CFL team. The skydome hotel where they would be staying was built into the actual Skydome stadium. Most of the rooms have at least one wall made of glass that offer a spectacular view of the field inside and, when they decide to open the top, a good view of the CN Tower.   
Sharpener jumped out and ran inside gleefully.  
"I'm gonna get to see a real canadian hockey game!" Sharpener exclaimed.  
"Will some one please shut him up.." Gohan groaned. He had to put up with his begging during the entire limo ride. So far he had convinced Bulma to take the group not only to the Leafs game that night, but also to let them watch a Jays game, and visit the hockey hall of fame.   
"Watch and learn Brat" Vegeta said reaching over and pinching Sharpeners neck, causing him to slump down asleep.  
"Whoa! he knows how to do the Vulcan nerve pinch!" Erasa exclaimed in awe of Vegeta's ability to shut Sharpener up.  
"You didn't kill him did you?" Bulma whispered into Vegeta's ear, "You know we can't use the Dragon balls for another seven months"  
Gohan and Vegeta cringed at the memory of when Trunks and Goten wished for all the candy they could eat, and the ensuing havoc caused by the two sugar high saiya jins.  
"Give me more credit Woman" Vegeta replied.  
"Good, Now lets go check in" Bulma smiled, amazed at her husbands restraint.  
"I can just kill him after you repair my gravity room" Vegeta said to himself.  
  
The group entered the lobby, Gohan carrying Sharpeners unconscious form. While Bulma went up to the counter to get the rooms the teens and Vegeta flopped into the chairs and couch located in the middle of the lobby. No one noticed where the two chibis had disappeared to.  
It was around four o'clock, they arrived in the city of Toronto at roughly two pm, got through customs and into the limo by three, were almost killed by geese at three forty five, and were sitting in the lobby now at five.  
Vegeta was licking his lips waiting for the all you can eat buffet he had been promised earlier.  
The peace was shattered when a crash and a bunch of yells came from the gift shop.  
Gohan and Videl ran over while Vegeta just walked. Erasa didn't notice as she was too busy poking Sharpener.  
"What happened!" Gohan asked the enraged store clerk.  
(A/N - An enraged Canadian? Have I lost it?!?!)  
"Are you blind! two children just destroyed everything!" The clerk yelled pointing the the various destroyed items.  
'Oh no, the better not have been eating candy..' Gohan thought.  
"Were they eating any candy before this happened?" Gohan asked.  
"No, they were messing around over there" The clerk pointed to a pile of empty bottles in the shape of maple leaves.  
"What were in those bottles..." Gohan asked, dreading the answer.  
"Maple syrup, why?" the clerk asked, not knowing the effect it had.  
"Oh Kami No!" Gohan exclaimed running out in search of the two little demons.  
"Wait up!" Videl yelled trying to catch up the demi saiya jin teen.  
"HEY! YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THIS!" The clerk yelled after them.  
"Talk to the woman" Vegeta said, smirking as he kicked over a case displaying expensive glass figures.  
"Hey! get back here!" the clerk yelled after him as he walked off smirking.  
"Woman, the idiot over there wants to talk to you" Vegeta said as he walked by Bulma, returning to his comfy chair.  
"Just add that onto the bill please" Bulma said cheerful as ever. The person behind the front desk gave her an odd look but did as she requested.  
  
"Where are those two?" Gohan asked no one in particular.   
"You looking for those two hyper little kids?" A man with a scratchy voice asked Gohan.  
"ya, have you seen them?" Gohan asked, turning to face the man. The man was middle aged with a scruffy grey beard. On his head he wore a green fishing hat, a red, green and grey plaid work shirt, tan pants, and a pair of red and green suspenders.  
(A/N - any true canadian would recognize this as Red Green from the Red Green show!)  
"oh yea, they ran that way" the man said pointing down a hall.  
"Thanks a lot!" Gohan said running off the way the man had pointed.  
"Here! take this! it may help!" the man said tossing Gohan a roll of duct tape, "And remember, Quando Omni Flunkus Moritati! (If all else fails, play dead!)"  
"Bye sir!" Gohan yelled back running after the two hyper chibi's.  
  
"Trunks Trunks!" Goten exclaimed to his hyper friend as they slowed down for a slit second, "what should we do now?"  
"I dunno Goten, hey! lets go see if there is a fitness room and annoy the weaklings working out!" Trunks exclaimed. That split second slowdown ended their short, but expensive reign of terror as Gohan managed to catch up to them.  
"Gotcha!" Gohan exclaimed as he grabbed Trunks and, using his super speed, wrapped him up in duct tape.  
"Trunks!" Goten cried out before Gohan grabbed him and did the same.  
"There, you two caused a lot of damage! you actually got a canadian to yell!" Gohan fumed.  
"What is this stuff! I can't move!" Trunks cried out, struggling against the duct tape.  
"I don't know, it must be what the canadians use to punish their children" Gohan said, "But you deserve an additional punishment"  
"Uh oh..." Goten said dreading what was to come.  
An evil grin spread across Gohans face, a grin that even Vegeta would fear, as he looked out a nearby window. He viewed the field inside the Skydome and saw the field was still set up for a football game. He scooped up the two chibis and found his way onto the field.  
(A/N - some how he got by security and no one noticed him, I've done that kind of thing before heh heh heh)  
"What are you going to do to us big brother?" Goten asked, a touch of fear in his voice.  
"Just something I saw in those cartoons Sharpener was watching" Gohan replied placing Trunks and Goten side by side on the field. Gohan took a few steps back then rushed Trunks first.  
"Kick the chibi!" he exclaimed, booting Trunks into the air, through the goal post, and head first into one of the seats in the stands. Gohan lined up on Goten now, who had just watched his best friend go flying into the stands.  
"Kick the chibi!" Gohan called out.  
"Don't kick the chibi!!!" Goten yelled back.  
"Kick the Chibi!" Gohan yelled again and booted Goten in a similar fashion directly into the seat beside Trunks.  
"Well, that felt good, I wonder if Bulma got the rooms yet..." Gohan said, walking off the field.  
Up in the stands, the two little demons were still trying to get out of the duct tape, which was made harder since they were stuck in the seats upside down.  
"Hey Goten..." Trunks said to his friend beside him.  
"ya?" Goten replied.  
"That was kind of fun!" Trunks said.  
"ya! maybe we can get Gohan to do it again later!" Goten replied.  
  
In the lobby.....  
  
Videl had given up chasing Gohan and the chibis and returned to the lobby with her friends. A TV was on nearby and was showing a news story about a recent event in the US.  
"Earlier today the home of Bill Gates, owner of Microsoft and second richest person on Earth, was blown up mysteriously today. The billionaire computer nerd was, at the time, bowing down to Steve Jobs, President of Apple Computers, and was not harmed." The news anchor said.  
"Well thats a good thing, no one was hurt" Videl said to herself.  
"There was one death associated with the blast, a young man was impaled by debris while boating with his girlfriend, who was unhurt and didn't seem to care..." The news anchor added.  
"Meh, I don't care" Videl said before noticing Gohan returning without Trunks and Goten.  
"Brat! where is my Brat and Kakkarots second brat!" Vegeta 'asked' Gohan.  
"Did you lose them?" Videl asked in a sarcastic manner.  
"Naw, I caught them and play a bit of foot ball with them, they got to be the balls" Gohan said smirking.  
"Congratulations Brat, you're letting your evil side through for once" Vegeta praised Gohan for the first time ever.  
"I wonder if that guy has any hedge clippers on him" Gohan said, smirking and eying Vegeta's hair.  
"You wouldn't dare try!" Vegeta exclaimed, jumping up into a defensive posture, "If you do I'll blast you the next dimension with your idiot father!"  
"Calm down Vegeta, he was kidding, he knows how much you value your hair since it makes you look taller" Bulma said, having finally finished her business at the front desk.  
"Damn right....WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAKES ME LOOK TALLER! I'M PLENTY TALL!" Vegeta yelled after registering the second part of what Bulma said. Bulma turned to the teens and ignored Vegeta's ranting.  
"They only had two rooms and a suite left, Vegeta and I will take one room, Videl and Erasa in the other and Gohan can have the suite with Sharpener and the boys" Bulma said.  
"Ha ha, you have to share a room with Erasa" Gohan snickered quietly to Videl.  
"So? you have to share with both Sharpener and the two little devils" Videl said back, smirking evilly.  
"Crud...." Gohan grumbled realizing he was beaten.  
"We'll go to dinner in an hour, go get settled." Bulma said handing out keycards for each room.  
The group moved off, Gohan carrying Sharpener, who was still out cold.  
  
In the stadium stands.....  
"I think they forgot us Trunks" Goten said to his companion.  
"No, really? I thought he was going to get us some ice cream!" Trunks responded sarcastically.  
"Really! I hope he gets me Mint chip! maybe with some cookie dough and chocolate too!" Goten said, licking his lips.  
"What a moron...." Trunks said struggling even more to get out of the duct tape.  
  
Back with the group....  
  
Gohan walked into the suite. It was a great room, actually two rooms and a bathroom. In the bedroom there was a single king sized bed and a TV. The other room had a table, another TV, a pair of chairs and and couch with a pull out bed. Gohan, getting annoyed with having to carry Sharpener everywhere, dumped him in the bath tub and turned the water on as cold as it could go trying to wake him up.  
No such luck. Gohan noticed the ice bucket and glasses on the bathroom counter.   
'this might work' Gohan thought, grabbing the bucket and making a trip to the ice machine.  
Several trips to the ice machine later Sharpener still hadn't woken up. Videl, who had been patiently waiting for Erasa to get out of the bathroom for the past half an hour, heard Gohan's frequent trips and went out to investigate.  
"What with all the ice Gohan? trying to make a huge drink with the stuff in the mini bar?" Videl asked as Gohan made his seventh trip to the ice machine.  
"Trying to wake Sharpener up, I've tried dropping him, slapping him, right now he's in the shower covered in ice with the water on cold.." Gohan said fumbling with the doorknob.  
"Let me try" Videl said following Gohan into his room. She could barely stop herself from breaking out laughing at the sight of Sharpener in the bathtub covered in ice with one leg out of the tub.  
Gohan dumped the last bucket of ice on and watched for any reaction.  
"What did Vegeta do to him?" Gohan asked himself.  
"Geez, watch and learn" Videl said clearing her throat.  
"Gohan!" She exclaimed making him jump from the volume of her voice, "Don't look at me! I don't have anything on!"  
On que, Sharpener jumped up, wide awake.  
"Where! GHAAAA THAT'S FREAKIN COLD!!!!!!!" Sharpener cried out and jumped out of the freezing shower.  
"Nice work" Gohan said complimenting Videls methods.  
"Thanks, Now I have to get Erasa to give up the shower..." Videl said returning too her own room.  
Gohan left Sharpener to take a HOT shower and admired the view of the field. In the stands he saw two seats that weren't like the others and remembered about Trunks and Goten.  
"I almost forgot about them, I'm surprised they didn't get out, this 'duct tape' stuff is genius." Gohan said to himself before going to free the two trapped chibis, "I'd hate to think of what Mom would have done if she had some of that stuff."  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Next Chapter!  
Finally we get to Mandarin and the hockey Game....sorry for making you wait, feel free to kick me.  
  
* The news broadcast about Bill Gates mansion being destroyed ( previous chapter ) was inspired by DemonDancing's Review! 


	7. Hockey Night

  
LAB - * laying on the floor in a fetal position *'  
  
Goten - what's wrong with him?  
  
Trunks - I dunno, try poking him * pokes LAB and a note falls to the ground *  
  
Trunks - hmm, if you find me a nervous wreck, it is because of all the final projects I have due soon. Please do not poke me and please say the disclaimer.  
  
Goten - after you say the disclaimer thingy can we poke him some more.   
  
Trunks - Sure! Blitzwing doesn't own DBZ or the Vancouver Canucks. He did buy the Maple leafs for exactly four American dollars.  
  
* Both start poking LAB some more *  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
NOTE - This is the second half of the last chapter.  
Invasion of Canada!  
  
In the Stands....  
  
"Goten, any luck getting free?" Trunks asked his pal.  
"Nope, I've ben too busy trying to get this coin off the ground with my tongue, I've almost got it!" Goten said eying the shiny loonie on the dirty and sticky ground.  
"Ew Goten! do you know what kind of stuff has been on that ground?" Trunks said trying not to gag at the thought.  
"Gee, I'm surprised you two haven't escaped yet" Gohan said appearing from nowhere, "Could it be we've found something that can keep you two out of trouble?"  
"we could have gotten out but we're playing a game, it's called what's that spill" Trunks lied, now fearing the duct tape, "Aren't we Goten?"   
"I though we were trying to get out, I didn't know we were playing a game." Goten replied, thwarting his friends attempt to hide the truth.  
"Idiot!" Trunks would have smacked his head had his hands not been stuck to his sides.  
"I think the sugar's worn off by now, and don't worry about that stuff, if mom got a hold of it she'd probably use it on me too" Gohan said shuddering at the thought of Chichi having both the Frying Pan and the Duct Tape.  
(A/N - I'd be scared!)  
"It's time to go out for dinner now, so I'll get you out" Gohan said first picking up Goten and trying to rip the duct tape.  
"Hey! I almost had the coin!" Goten exclaimed. Gohan strained but couldn't break open the duct tape.  
(A/N - I wonder if the Z sword was held in place by duct tape?)  
"What is this stuff made of?" Gohan asked himself as he tried again.  
"Are we stuck in here for ever?" Goten asked, tears welling up in his eyes, " I don't wanna be stuck like this forever!!!"  
"Hold on!" Gohan said covering Gotens mouth, "I'll try to melt it"  
Gohan looked around then, having not seen anyone around, fired a small beam at the duct tape, melting it and allowing Goten to be free.  
"Yay! Thank you brother!" Goten exclaimed jumping about, "Now I can get my coin!"  
Goten grabbed the shiny loonie while Gohan freed Trunks.  
(A/N - Just like the dragonballs, if you find the seven special loonies, a magical beaver will grant your wish!)  
"I got a coin! I got a coin!" Goten chanted while prancing around, showing off his new prized possession. He pranced in front of Trunks, who grabbed the coin and bolted towards the hotel lobby.  
"Mine now!" He yelled back at Goten.  
"Trunks! Give it back!" Goten cried out running after his friend. Gohan just stood there shaking his head.   
'I should have left them in that duct tape stuff...' He thought to himself before walking off after the pair of chibis.  
  
In the Lobby...  
  
"Trunks! Give it back! I found it!" Goten yelled as he chased his friend into the lobby.  
"Gotta catch me if you want it back" Trunks yelled back right before colliding with a very sturdy object, "Ow! uh oh.."  
Trunks looked up into the glaring eyes of his father, Vegeta.  
"Brat! What are you and the other Brat doing!" Vegeta said, obviously annoyed by the little chibi who ran into him.  
"Trunks! Give me back my coin!" Goten yelled right before skidding to a stop in front of Vegeta, "Hello Mr. Vegeta"  
"hmphf" Vegeta replied, spying the coin and grabbing it from Trunks. What Vegeta did next stunned both the kids, he gave the coin to Goten.  
"A Saiya jin prince doesn't take things from low classes." Vegeta said walking to the chairs in the lobby to wait for the others.  
"Is your dad sick?" Goten asked Trunks.  
"I dunno, maybe he's in a good mood cause mom promised him an all you can eat buffet dinner." Trunks replied.  
  
Soon the others made their way down and they piled back into the limo. Bulma ordered the driver to take them to the nearest All-You-Can-Eat Buffet. After about twenty minutes of driving they arrived at a place called Mandarins.  
(A/N - I love going to Mandarins, second best chinese buffet in Canada, the best is in a small Quebec town, I can't remember which, but they also served pizza, frog legs, and little hot dogs wrapped in bacon)  
"Hello and welcome to Mandarins, how many in your party?" The young chinese waitress greeted the group.  
"There's eight of us" Bulma replied, making sure that none of the saiya jins had bolted for the buffet.  
"Follow me please" The waitress said taking them into one of the many rooms of tables branching off from the main buffet area. The smells of the massive amounts of food available made everyones mouth water. Several tables were pulled together to accommodate the group and they sat down.  
"Now before you go wild, let Videl, Sharpener and Erasa get their food first, then you can go" Bulma said sternly to Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Goten, " And stay away from the desserts until afterwards"  
The Saiya jins, especially Vegeta, looked annoyed by the fact they had to wait to get their food.   
"Rock paper scissors for the shrimp!" Gohan said, starting up a competition between them for the rights to the various food items. After several minutes each of them had claims on several different items. Soon the humans returned and Bulma finally let the Saiya jins loose on the Buffet.  
  
"Sir! Please do not take the tray! Sir! SIR!" One waiter cried out when Gohan grabbed the entire tray of chicken wings.  
"Young man! there are other people who wanted shrimp!" a particularly plump woman cried out as Goten took every single shrimp there was.  
"But I won them fairly!" Goten replied rushing to his next prize.  
"Sir, would you like a slice of Roast Beef?" A cook asked standing behind a counter with a large roast sitting on it.  
"No, I want all of it!" Vegeta smirked grabbing the entire ten pound roast and rushing off before the stunned cook could do anything.  
"Mommy! were are the sweet and sour chicken balls?" a young child asked his mother.  
"I guess they're all gone" She replied not noticing Trunks walking away trying to balance the pile of chicken balls on his plate.   
"Hey! Put me down!" A girl cried out being grabbed by Vegeta and put on a plate.  
(A/N - beware the hungry Saiya jin who hasn't eaten in hours! Muahahaha!)  
The Saiya jin left the decimated buffet and carried their 'treasure' back to the table.   
"Help me" The girl on one of Vegeta's plate cried out.  
"Woman! this place doesn't cook their food properly! this human is still alive!" Vegeta said gaining many odd looks from the rest of the party.  
"I'm not food! My name is Laura, you grabbed me when I reached for some rice!" Laura cried out.  
"Vegeta! help her off! she isn't part of the buffet!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta.  
"Hmpf" Vegeta grunted, picking Laura off one of his plates and dropping her on the ground.  
"Help! That psycho was trying to eat me!" She cried out while running away from the hungry prince.  
"Vegeta, Canadians aren't cannibals, they don't eat other people!" Gohan chuckled stuffing sauteed mushrooms in his mouth.  
"Shut up spawn of Kakkarot." Vegeta said with his mouth full.  
"Vegeta! don't talk with your mouth full!" Bulma yelled, smacking him with her new 100% Canadian Frying Pan she bought at the trashed gift store at the hotel.  
"I still can't believe he's not dead from getting hit with those" Videl said finishing the food on her plate, " I hope they restocked the buffet, I'm hungry still"   
"It won't kill him, it only hurts like HFIL" Bulma said.  
"The buffet is still empty" Sharpener said returning from scouting it out, " They said at least another five minutes since they (pointing to the groups of saiya jins) hit it"  
"I don't want to wait.." Videl said eying Gohan's pile of food. She grabbed a bunch of chicken wings off of one of his plates and placed them on her own. Gohan either didn't seem to mind or he didn't notice. Sharpener saw it and made a similar move on some of Vegeta's fish sticks, but pulling back when Vegeta growled at him,  
"Touch my food and I'll rip your arm off and eat it as well brat" Vegeta growled, scaring Sharpener.  
Bulma and Videl both snickered at how Vegeta could turn even the 'Great' and 'Tough' Sharpener into a quivering mass of fear.   
"Vegeta, may I please have some of your roast beef?" Bulma asked sweetly.  
Vegeta grunted and cut a section of his huge piece of beef for Bulma.  
"Thank you Vegeta" Bulma said, cutting into the beef.  
"Why did he share with you and not me?" Sharpener whined.  
"Because he's married to me and he knows that if he's a good boy he'll get something out of it" Bulma smirked.  
Eventually the buffet was restocked, the humans got their second helpings and the Saiya jins cleaned it out again, much to the frustration of the restaurant manager who could only watch as his profits plummeted at the hands of two men and two children. Soon after they cleaned out the dessert bar and left. As they left the the manager placed a sign on the entrance stating that the buffet was closed until further notice.  
"Time for the hockey game, Driver, to the Air Canada Center!" Bulma excitedly told the driver of the limo.  
"Big Brother" Goten said tugging Gohans arm, "What's hockey?"  
"Well...um..it's" Gohan started to rake his brain, "I have no clue, ask Sharpener"  
"I get to see a real hockey game..." Sharpener said in his own little dream world.  
"I don't think he can hear me" Goten said poking Sharpener.  
"Well then I guess we'll find out when we get to this Air Canada Center place" Gohan said.  
  
Some twenty minutes later....  
"Is that it?" Trunks asked his mother.  
"Yep, thats it, home of Toronto's' hockey team, the Oak leafs or something." Bulma said.  
"Oak leafs, bah, what kind of name is that!" Vegeta scoffed as they exited the limo.  
"So where did we get seats?" Sharpener asked.  
"We have a private box" Bulma said smiling.  
"Wow! a private box on the night of the game, you'd think it would be really hard to get those" Videl said, Thinking back to the times her father would force her to go to sporting events and how people would be begging for nosebleed seats.  
"It helps with a man like Vegeta around" Bulma said, "How did you get that man to give them up?"  
"I asked him" Vegeta said earning many strange looks from Bulma and the demi saiya jins, "Then when he refused I smashed his car and he decided it would be in his best interest to give them up"  
"As long as no one got hurt" Bulma said, sighing.  
"and then I blasted him for the fun of it" Vegeta smirked following the group to the main entrance.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed making the Saiya jins cringe and cover their ears, " I WARNED YOU NO KILLING!"   
"Damn-it woman! I was joking!" Vegeta said, much to the relief of the others who didn't want Bulma screaming all night.  
The group walked inside and stood in awe of the building. Goten and Trunks ran up to a display of a pictures from past games.  
"Wow! Are these Canadian warriors? Look at that cool armor!" Trunks exclaimed pointing to the various pictures of players.  
"and these must be their weapons!" Goten said looking at the hockey sticks in the display.  
"I wonder if this game of hockey is actually some type of fighting tournament?" Gohan said scanning over the various items.  
"This may be fun after all" Vegeta said from behind them, "They may be weakling humans but it's still fun to watch them try to kill each other."  
"You guys have it all wrong" Sharpener said, "They use the sticks to shoot a puck into each others net"  
"You mean they aren't going to kill each other?" Vegeta said, looking heartbroken.  
"Well, they will fight at some point but.." Sharpener was interrupted by Vegeta.  
"Good enough, the food around here more than makes up for it." Vegeta interrupted.  
One of the attendants kindly brought them to their private box. Sharpener made himself at home in the from row of seats.  
"We're going to look around! bye!" Trunks called out as he and Goten ran out of the box.  
"Hey! get back here! Vegeta, go after them!" Bulma cried out after the chibis left.  
"Why should I? send the eldest brat of kakkarot" Vegeta said putting his feet up and waiting for the game to start.  
"Gohan, could you.." Bulma began.  
"I know, I'll find them" Gohan moaned getting up to chase the young demi saiya jins once again.  
"Bring back food brat!" Vegeta called as Gohan left. Gohan looked around but was having trouble getting anywhere due to the large crowds of people in the concourse. A faint smell caught Gohans nose, he couldn't tell what it was but he suddenly started humming I feel like chicken tonight.  
He made his way past the Union Grill where they were grilling chicken and beef. The smell made Gohan forget about the chibis and made him hungry again.  
"ooh, chicken...." He said and jumped in line to get some.  
  
Elsewhere, near the dressing rooms....  
  
"Goten, we've got to get one of those suits" Trunks said peeking around a corner at the visiting teams players lined up getting ready to go onto the ice.   
"Why Trunks?" Goten asked peeking his head below Trunks head.  
"Cause it'll be fun" Trunks said, " Now help me figure out how to get one unnoticed."  
  
Back in the Private box.....  
  
Gohan slipped in carrying several dozen burgers, chicken breasts and orders of fries.  
"The brat did well" Vegeta commented as Gohan put the food on the counter inside the box, still humming the chicken tune.  
"Did you find the boys?" Bulma asked.  
"Huh? Boys? um..oops, I forgot about them" Gohan said giving the Son grin, " But what harm could they do?"  
Then the announcer came on signaling the game was about to start.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Air Canada Center, Tonight's match is between your Toronto Maple leafs" The announcer said the last part with great excitement, which disappeared as he continued, "And the Vancouver Canucks"  
"WHOOO! YEAAA! HOCKEY RULES!!!" Sharpener yelled before he realized the entire arena was staring at him. (A/N - usually everyone is quiet and listens to the starting line ups)  
"Ahem, if the blonde girl in the private box would be quiet I'll announce the starting line ups" The announcer said over the speakers in the arena. Sharpener turned beet red at being called a girl and for making a fool out of himself in front of nearly twenty thousand canadians. Gohan, Videl and Vegeta were flat out laughing at the embarrassed teen. Erasa didn't even notice as she was too busy watching the TV in the private box.  
"Ohh! there's a guy on TV that looks like Sharpener that they just embarrassed" Erasa said, not being heard over the laughter.  
"Now then the starting line up for YOUR TORONTO MAPLE LEAFS!!!" The announcer said earning a small cheer from the crowd, "In goal, Ed Belfour ....."  
  
Back at the Dressing rooms....  
  
"Goten, it looks like they're about to go out, we're almost out of time!" Trunks said hopping up on his friends shoulders with a Vancouver helmet on. Behind them was a player that was hogtied using some stick tape.   
"Trunks are you sure about this? I can barely stand up in these things" Goten whined in reference to the size 11 skates on his size 5 feet, "and they hurt!"  
(A/N - ever tried skating in loose skates? very easy to break your ankles)  
"Be quiet, they're going out now!" Trunks said slipping the Canucks jersey with the name Sedin on the back over his head, "Alright, go forward"  
Goten started to walk forward but fell over.  
"I can't see Trunks!" He whined.  
"Then poke out eye holes, hurry up!" Trunks ordered. Goten made a pair of holes and started walking again. Shakily they made it to the door and stepped onto the ice. Immediately Goten lost his footing and fell over.  
"Goten! stop fooling around" Trunks said, bopping Goten in the head.  
"I'm trying Trunks, these funny shoes aren't good on ice!" Goten said.  
"Try doing like those other guys are doing" Trunks said pointing to the other players on the ice.  
"I'll try" Goten said slowly struggling to learn to skate.  
On the leafs side two players stopped and looked at the struggling Vancouver player.  
"Is he a new guy or something?" Mats Sundin asked his fellow player, Tie Domi.  
"They'll let anyone into the NHL these days" Domi replied before resuming his warmup.  
  
The players returned to their benches and the game started. Up in the private box Gohan and Vegeta had finished the burgers and were fighting over who was going to go out and get more. Sharpener was following the game so intensely you could probably break a chair over him and he wouldn't notice.  
Videl was following the game with some interest as well, but nowhere near as closely as Sharpener.  
Erasa was still watching the TV and had no idea that it was just showing the game going on right behind her. Trunks and Goten hadn't been sent onto the ice yet and they were getting anxious.  
Gohan and Vegeta's argument was cut short when the crowds cheering grew extremely loud. They both looked out on the ice and saw Domi and Todd Bertuzzi going at it like rabid wolves.  
"Now this is a sport!" Vegeta said, clearly excited at watching the puny humans trying to kill one another.  
Soon The fight was over, with both players growing tired and falling over at the same time.  
(A/N - Don't make me choose who wins! I choose Domi, I'm hated in Vancouver, I choose Bertuzzi, I'm hated in Toronto!)  
The two were dragged off the ice and the game resumed. Trunks and Goten finally were sent out. They almost fell while making their way to the face off position. As soon as the puck dropped it was shot to them.  
"Goten, lets do it!" Trunks said raising his stick to shoot the puck. Unfortunately it wasn't to be, just as Trunks started to swing to shoot, Mogilny checked him and Goten, knocking them over and Trunks off of Goten's shoulder. Goten stayed where he hit, but Trunks slid across the ice.  
The crowd went dead silent except for one laughing person.  
"This game keeps getting better! First they try to kill one another then they cut each other in half!" Vegeta roared with laughter.  
The ref and trainer came up to Trunks and knelt beside him.  
"Sedin, does it hurt?" the trainer asked.  
"does what hurt?" Trunks asked standing up not realizing he wasn't on Goten anymore.  
"Holy crud!" the ref exclaimed when trunks stood up.  
"What?" Trunks asked, still oblivious, "I only got bumped"  
Then Goten got up and shakily skated to Trunks.  
"Hey! there's a child in there!" The ref said seeing Goten's head pop out of the pants.  
"And this isn't Sedin!" The trainer cried out pulling the helmet off Trunks.  
"I think we're caught Trunks" Goten said.  
"What tipped you off?" Trunks replied, "Run!"   
"STOP THEM!" The ref called to the players.  
"Should we?" Trevor Linden asked.  
"Naw, let em go, it'll annoy the ref a lot" Markus Nasland said watching the chibis jump over the boards and out of the rink area.  
"Err.. Nothing to worry about folks, that was just a little joke on the part of the Canucks" The announcer tried to explain what happened, "Now back to the game!"  
  
Up in the Private Box....  
  
Gohan walked in carrying a load of pizza, popcorn, candy and soda. He got tired of fighting with Vegeta and went for some more snacks.  
"What did I miss?" Gohan asked.  
"you wouldn't believe it..." Videl said as the chibis came running into the box, panting.  
"Trunks, nice shirt, where'd you get it?" Gohan asked.   
  
The rest of the game went smoothly, well as smooth as you can get with Vegeta and the chibis around.  
Half the time Vegeta and Gohan were fighting over who would go get more food, only pausing when Bulma would yell at one of them to go or when a fight broke out. Erasa never stopped watching the game on TV, never knowing it was going on behind her. Sharpener was extremely happy as he caught a T-shirt that Carlton, the leafs mascot, was throwing into the crowds. The Chibis disappeared again and returned with several more jerseys, all Toronto Maple leafs. At the start of the third period the Leafs came out in their dark Jerseys as several of their white ones had gone missing mysteriously. When the game finished they walked back to the Skydome since it was so close by and turned in for the night.   
  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Next Chapter!   
the Ontario Science Center!  
  
Sorry I didn't update when I said I would. Final projects for the semester. But I only have one exam!


	8. Breakfast and Sock Puppets

*Trunks and Goten run by screaming*  
*a few seconds later a MiG jet flys by strafing the ground behind them*  
  
LAB - TEACH YOU TO POKE ME WHEN I'M FROZEN!  
  
Goten - DON'T KILL US! WE'RE SORRY!  
  
Trunks - IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!  
  
LAB - YOU'RE RIGHT! YOU'LL BE IN OTHER Hey! theres my good buddy Hercule!  
*LAB transforms back into a big robot*  
Hercule - Oh no! It's the giant robot thingie! Driver! go now!!  
*Hercule speeds off in his limo, Leaving Videl on the sidewalk*  
Videl - HEY! DAD! DON'T LEAVE ME! *notices LAB* You scared my dad off! I have to walk home now!  
  
LAB - Can't you fly? *backing away from the angry Videl*  
  
Videl - I DON'T WANT TO JUST LIFT OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CITY! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET ME A RIDE HOME! *backs LAB into a corner*  
  
LAB - Well, I can do that *transforms back into MiG form* hop in  
  
Videl - That was cool, how'd you do that?  
  
LAB - not telling  
  
Videl - TELL ME HOW YOU DID IT!  
  
LAB - Eep! I see why Gohan is afraid of you!  
  
Videl - Thank you, Now tell me.  
  
LAB - say the disclaimer first and I'll consider it  
  
Videl - LAB doesn't own DBZ, but he will own my dads head on a stick when I'm through with him for leaving me! now Tell me!  
  
LAB - Ok, I was built to do it, so you can't.  
  
Videl - damn, can I steer?  
  
LAB - I guess, but don't crash me like Trunks did last week....  
@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#  
  
Invasion Of Canada  
Last Chapter....  
Sharpener was extremely happy as he caught a T-shirt that Carlton, the leafs mascot, was throwing into the crowds. The Chibis disappeared again and returned with several more jerseys, all Toronto Maple leafs. At the start of the third period the Leafs came out in their dark Jerseys as several of their white ones had gone missing mysteriously. When the game finished they walked back to the Skydome since it was so close by and turned in for the night.  
  
  
In the Hotel....  
  
"Hey nerd boy, I'll arm wrestle ya for the big bed" Sharpener said referring to the king sized bed in one of the rooms.   
'Great, should I let him win, or should I beat him?' Gohan thought to himself. 'wait a second, I'm a genious, I'll use my brain!'  
"Well if you want to, but you know that who ever wins has to share with them" Gohan said pointing to the two chibi's raiding the mini bar, not noticing what was in there at first.  
"Um.. on second thought you can have it" Sharpener said deciding against trying to sleep with two hyper little kids.  
"Ok, if you insist, What are you guys eating from there?" Gohan said smirking.  
"Everything, chips, pop, cookies, candy bars, don't worry, there's not enough to get us on a sugar high like earlier today, please don'ty bring out the duct tape!" Trunks pleaded.  
"Ok, I won't as long as you don't start breaking things, anything good left?" Gohan said.  
"theres a few chocolate bars, some diet pop, something called Molson Canadian and some little bottles with something called Vodka in them" Goten said, "I think I'll try this vodka stuff"  
"No you won't, that's for adults only, give them to me, I'll get rid of them" Gohan said.  
With that he left for Bulma's room a floor below theirs. Knocking on the door he waited for either Bulma or Vegeta to answer. Through the door he heard rather, at least to him, disturbing sounds.  
"Vegeta  
" Hold up a second, some one's at the door." Gohan heard through the door.  
" Ignore it Woman! Hey! don't cover up! how will we do it when you're like that" Gohan cringed as he heard that.  
"I'll Just be a second" Bulma said opening the door, "Oh, hi Gohan"  
"BRAT LEAVE US NOW!" Vegeta yelled earning a knock on the wall from the people in the next room, "STOP KNOCKNG IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!"  
"Bite me buddy!" a voice came from the other side followed by more knocking.  
"I WARNED YOU!" Vegeta yelled leaping out of bed completely naked and running out into the hall.  
"VEGETA! GET BACK IN THERE!" Bulma yelled, but to not avail. Vegeta broke in the door and stormed into the other mans room. What followed was a flash and a scream then silence and some smoke floating out. Vegeta marched past again and back into his room.  
"VEGETA! you better not have killed him!" Bulma yelled gaining only a grunt in response, "But what did you want Gohan? um.. Gohan?"  
Gohan was on the floor holding his face, looking like he was writhing in pain.  
"AHHHGH! My eyes! My Eyes! I'm Blind!" Gohan cried out.  
"Will you stop that already?" Bulma said putting her hands on her hips.  
"Ok" Gohan said hopping up, "But I wanted to give you these so Goten and Trunks don't drink them."  
"Good idea" Bulma said taking the beer and vodka, "Sorry about Vegeta's lack of shame"  
" I pray to Dende that I never have to see that again..." Gohan said just as Vegeta appeared behind Bulma still naked.  
"WOMAN! I'M WAITING!" He yelled.  
"ok ok, Good night Gohan... Gohan get up!" Bulma said.  
"I'm really blind this time!" Gohan cried out.  
  
Several minutes later back in Gohans room.....  
  
"Are you ok man?" Sharpener asked in a rare display of concern. Gohan walked stiffly towards the couch and plopped down, a vacant look on his face.  
"Yo! are you ok?" Sharpener asked again.  
"Please kill me so the image of Vegeta nude goes away" Gohan said shuddering slightly.  
"He'll be fine in the morning, we'll take care of him" Trunks said as he and Goten picked Gohan up and put him in bed.  
"Good, I won't have to carry him in there, hey we get the playboy channel." Sharpener said returning to the TV.  
"what are they doing?" Goten asked, reappearing from the bedroom.  
"um, nothing now go away you're too young for this" Sharpener said flipping the channel to Teletoon, "what the hell is this?"  
"Spider man! leave it on!" Trunks said hopping into the seat beside Sharpener.  
"Naw this sucks" Sharpener said flipping the channel again.  
"Leave it!" Goten whined now.  
"I hold the remote, I decide what we watch!" Sharpener said holding the remote up, only to have it grabbed from him by Trunks.  
"Now I hold it!" Trunks said flipping through the various channels, "Man, canadian TV sucks.."  
(A/N - it's true, especially on weekends when all there is on is either cruddy north american cartoons or really boring shows)  
"Give me that back!" Sharpener cried out making the mistake of trying to get it back.   
  
  
The next morning......  
"How did I get in bed?" Gohan asked himself looking around the room. Two his side were the two chibis sprawled out looking like they hadn't gotten to sleep until very late. From the other side of the doors in the other room he could hear the TV on and some muffled screams. He got up and openned the doors.   
"Oh Kami this is too much" He said breaking out in fits of laughter. The previous night when Sharpener tried to grab the remote the Chibis got angry. What did they do? They managed to hog tie Sharpener and gag him. They left him there all night with the TV on Treehouse TV, when Gohan found him he was crying and Teletubbies was on. Sharpener saw Gohan and started trying to talk to him.  
"MFFAAHN! HFFLLF NEE!" Sharpener cried out.  
"Help you? I guess so, but you owe me one" Gohan said untying Sharpener.  
"Say anything about this to anyone and you are dead" Sharpener said walking into the bathroom.  
"I make no promises" Gohan chuckled returning to his room to wake the chibi's up.   
The chibis were still sprawled out on the bed but had moved so that they took over where Gohan had been sleeping as well. Gohan wished he had a bucket of cold water, but Sharpener didn't seem to be coming out of the bathroom any time soon. Then it hit him, the bucket of ice that He had left over from trying to wake Sharpener up yesterday should have melted and should still be there. Gohan found it sitting on one of the desks in the main room and grabbed it.  
"Hey guys!" He yelled throwing the water at the sleeping chibis, "Wake up!"  
The chibis remained asleep, unphased by the shower they just recieved.  
"Ok, this will be tough...." Gohan said to himself, "I'll try this, Foods Ready!"   
The sleeping chibi's still weren't responding.  
"I'll have to bring out the big guns" Gohan said, getting aggrevated, "LOOK! IT'S BARNEY!"  
That did it. Goten and Trunks bolted out of the bed and cowered in a corner.  
"Don't let him get us!" Goten cried.  
"Ew! Goten! you peed yourself!" Trunks said not noticing that he was wet too.  
"No! You did! and you got it on me!" Goten cried out.  
Gohan was just standing back watching the two as they assumed they peed their pants.  
"Um.." Gohan spoke up, "Aren't you forgetting about Barney?"   
"AH! BARNEY!" They both yelled then hid behind Gohan, who had now burst out laughing for the second time that morning.  
"You two are the strongest kids in the world and you're afraid of Barney!" Gohan said composing himself, "Sorry about that, but you shouldn't have done that to Sharpener, and thats just water, not pee, go get changed so we can get breakfast."  
"FOOD!" The two said in unison before running off to change. A few minutes later, the trio walked to the area where the continental breakfast was being served. Their jaws all hit the ground at once upon seeing what little food was being offered.  
"THAT'S ALL THERE IS FOR BREAKFAST!" Gohan stammered, "WE'LL STARVE!"  
If any other hotel patrons had been there they would have all been staring at Gohan by now, but only Bulma, Videl and Erasa were there.  
"and where's Dad?" Trunks asked in a much quieter voice than Gohan.  
"Vegeta had the same reaction as you three then stormed off mumbling about something." Bulma said, "I'll run back to my room and get some money then you can take the boys to a resturaunt for breakfast Gohan"  
"yay! we won't starve!" Goten said.  
"would you two like to come?" Gohan asked Videl and Erasa.  
"No thanks, this is enough for us here" Videl replied.  
"I wonder what dad is doing for food" Trunks said to no one in particular.  
  
~*~ Commercial Break While Author Accepts delivery of new, old Mac classic II ~*~  
  
Movie Narrator: Before the birth of Frieza and the Enslavment of the Saiya jins, When King Cold was but a young prince, The discovery of a probe from another galaxy opens up new territory for conquest.   
  
Movie Narrator: Now the great Ice jin Empire has trespassed on the doorstep of the Cybertronian Empire, one of the most powerful races in the Universe, and they aren't pleased one bit. A massive warfleet, under the command of two of the Fiercest warriors in the Empire, descends on the unsuspecting Ice Jins with the intent of driving them out of their galaxy.   
  
Robot Leader One: * Is dressed as a Pirate complete with robot bird * Yo Ho ho! Lets get these Scurvy sons of Icebergs!  
  
Robot Leader Two: * Dressed as early 19th century British Admiral * You said it was my turn to pick what we dress up as!  
  
Movie Narrator: And they'll do it dressed like 35 foot tall idiots! Coming soon to a Fanfiction.net near you:  
  
Starring:  
Lord Admiral Blitzwing   
His Brother, General Battlewing  
And Prince Cold  
  
Blitzkrieg: Fall of the Ice Jin  
  
~*~ End commercial as the happy author returns with his new, old Mac Classic II ~*~  
  
"I can't believe the woman expected that tiny amount of food to be enough for a saiya jin prince." Vegeta grumbled as he stormed through Toronto.  
"I could just go to a resturaunt, eat and then blast them when they bring the bill but the woman would never fix my GR ..." Vegeta mumbled as he looked around. His eyes stopped on a group of Geese that looked similar to the ones he encountered the other day, "mmm, meat...."  
(A/N - They're back!)  
"Honka Honky Hon Hon! (We've found the pointy headed one! Attack!)" One of the geese honked before it and all the other geese started waddling after Vegeta.  
  
In the Hotel lobby....  
  
"Huh... I can swear I just felt Vegeta's Ki spike for a second." Gohan said as he and the Chibi's were about to leave for breakfast.  
"Gohan, lets go! I'm hungry!" Trunks whined, pulling on one of Gohans arms.  
"Me too! I need food!" Goten cried, pulling on the other arm. Gohan was overpowered by the combined might of the two chibi saiya jins and was dragged out the door. They started walking, searching for somewhere that could provide enough food to satisfy their massive hunger.   
"BEEEEEELLLLLLLCCCCCCHHHHHH!!!" a giant belch (duh) came from an alley the trio was about to pass by. They stopped and looked. Vegeta walked out rubbing his stomach, leaving behind a pile of what looked like large chicken bones.  
"Vegeta! what were you doing?" Gohan asked, rather harshly.  
"I was hungry and this swarm of long neck ducks attacked me, so I blasted them and ate all except one, the thing waddled off when I wasn't looking..." Vegeta said, smirking.  
"You know if you had waited at the hotel you could have joined us for breakfast" Gohan said, sighing.  
"Who says I won't still?" Vegeta smirked, "those things tasted like crap"  
"Fine, come on" Gohan said as he started walking again.  
Several minutes later they came upon a good looking resturaunt advertising an all you can eat breakfast buffet.  
"Lets try this place big brother, Golden Griddle" Goten said, tugging on Gohans pant leg.  
"Ok" Gohan replied entering the resturaunt.  
"Welcome to Golden Griddle, four of you? come this way please" the helpful hostess said, leading them to a table.  
"Hey! maple syrup!" Trunks exclaimed making a grab for the container sitting on the table.  
"I think not" Gohan said, grabbing it before Trunks could, "not after yesterday"  
"Hmpf" Trunks pouted.  
"Hi, would you all like something to drink?" The waitress said after appearing out of nowhere.  
"Chocolate milk!" Goten exclaimed.  
"Coke, no ice" Trunks said.  
"I'll have some tea" Gohan said.  
"Hot chocolate, extra whipped cream" Vegeta said.  
"Hot chocolate Vegeta?" Gohan snickered, "I'd have thought you'd go for something more grown up"  
"I'm not the one who wears teddy bear underwear" Vegeta grinned.  
"Riiiight" the waitress said, " I assume you are here for the buffet, feel free to start any ti"  
Before she could finish talking everyone was gone and demolishing the buffet.  
"me.... boy are they weird" the waitress said before going off to get the drinks.  
Moments later the four Saiya jins returned having cleaned out the entire buffet.  
"I hope they restock it soon, this won't be quite enough to feed all of us" Gohan said.  
"MMM Canadian bacon" Trunks said.  
"And sausage" Goten added.  
"I love waffles" Vegeta said having hoarded all the waffles.  
"Hey! these taste like powdered eggs!" Gohan complained, but not stopping for a second, "Oh well"  
Many other customers were displeased and left the resturaunt. Within 5 minutes the buffet was restocked and dismantled again by the Saiya Jins before anyone else could get there.   
  
The manager, having seen the ravenous saiya jins clean out his buffet twice, was curled up in a corner of the kitchen crying at how much money he was losing. The waitress came out with the Saiya Jin's drinks, a chuckling a bit.  
(A/N - they sometimes take that long! I once had to wait 15 minutes!)  
"Whats so funny? This is how we always eat" Goten said, his face covered in food.  
"No, it's not that! you made the manager cry! And this guy was one of the most hard ass bosses I've ever seen" the Waitress joked.  
"Oh... Now I feel bad.." Gohan mumbled.  
"Don't brat, his own fault for offering all you can eat for $11" Vegeta said, downing his hot chocolate , "GAH! THATS! TOO HOT BLASTED WOMAN!"   
"well duh, it's supposed to be hot, It's HOT chocolate." The waitress said.  
"We should get going" Gohan said plopping down a couple of hundreds from what Bulma gave him, "Give the extra to the Manager"  
  
Gohan and the group returned to the hotel and found Bulma, Erasa and Videl still sitting in the breakfast lounge conversing.  
"Well, the men return from hunting, eat well?" Bulma joked.  
"Those geese things taste like crap" Vegeta grunted.  
" Vegeta! did you go out and kill a goose!" Bulma yelled.  
"No" Vegeta said.  
"Good" Bulma replied.  
"I killed and ate several, they attacked me" Vegeta said ,"It was in self defense"  
"I can't believe you! just for that you have to go with Gohan somewhere with the kids." Bulma said.  
"But you said we were going to!" Vegeta started out yelling then dropped his voice to a whisper, "play shag tag..."  
"Too bad, Erasa and I are going shopping and Sharpener has decided to stay here to watch the baseball game today. Videl, what are you going to do today?" Bulma asked.  
"I think I'll go with Gohan, I really don't want to spend the day with Sharpener and shopping isn't my thing." Videl said.  
"Or maybe you just like Gohan" Erasa teased.  
"I do not!" Videl snapped back.  
"OOOH! I have to call Chi Chi! She'll love this!" Bulma exclaimed.  
"I don't like him! He's a nerd!" She exclaimed, knowing all well that Gohan was infact Saiyaman.  
"Um, hello, I'm standing right here" Gohan said waving over the trio of women.  
"Oh, Gohan, go get cleaned up and find somewhere to take the boys today, but not the CN tower, I want to go up there too" Bulma said.  
"Yes Ma'am" Gohan said leaving for his room.  
"He's so co operative" Bulma smiled.  
"More like he's afraid of you woman, you and that fryng pan" Vegeta said, sulking about his loss of a game of shag tag.  
  
Gohan entered his room with Goten and Trunks close behind. Sharpener was acting a bit happier than normal, but Gohan just attributed it to excitement about the game, which was getting underway on the field. Gohan took a quick shower, changed into some clean clothes and walked down to the lobby. Had Gohan been in the room a few seconds longer he would have heard the sports caster announce something that would really make his day.  
"Before we begin the game with your Toronto Blue Jays, we would like to welcome a special guest." The jumbotron zoomed in on a familiar man with a scarred face and a black cat "All the way from Japan, Yamcha the Bandit!"  
"WOW! A NORTH AMERICAN BASEBALL GAME AND YAMCHA THE BANDIT! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Sharpener was on the verge of crying tears of happiness.  
  
Gohan and the Chibi's reached the lobby expecting to see Vegeta and Videl waiting, but only Vegeta was there. Videl was nowhere in sight.  
"Where's Videl?" Gohan asked.  
"your mate isn't here yet Brat, now where are we going?" Vegeta grumbled.  
"She's not my mate Vegeta, Hey! pamphlets!" Gohan walked over with Goten and Trunks in tow. They started flipping through the various brochures and pamphlets and arguing over where would be better to go.  
"I say we go to the Royal Ontario Museum" Gohan said, "It'll be educational"  
"We're not here for education! we're here to have fun!" Trunks said, "Lets go to Paramount Canada's Wonderland!"   
"Nah, it's too late to get a good day in there, maybe tommorrow" Gohan said ,"any ideas Vegeta?"  
"Let's find another hockey game, I liked watching the weaklings try to kill eachother" Vegeta said grinning.  
"We could ask the sock puppet that's smoking the cigar over there" Goten said pointing.  
"Goten, there's no such thing" Gohan said as he turned and sweatdropped, "there is a such thing as a cigar smoking sock puppet...."  
"You there, Sock puppet!" Vegeta yelled, "tell us where we can take these brats to entertain them for the day"  
The puppet turned and floated over to them.  
"Who are you calling a sock puppet! I'm Ed the Sock, the most famous VJ in the whole damn country!" Ed the Sock yelled into Vegeta's face.  
"sorry Mr. Ed the Sock" Gohan said.  
"No Mr., only Ed the Sock" Ed the Sock replied.  
"we just arrived here yesterday and I'm looking for a place to take my little brother and his friend for the day, could you help us out.."  
"Sure kid" Ed the Sock said making several tickets appear out of nowhere, "Bring them over the the Much Music Building this evening for our Salute to Canadian artists, Avril Lavigne, Celine Dion, Shania Twain, Sum41, Bare Naked Ladies and others."  
"Thank you very much, but is there anything I could take them until then?" Gohan asked.  
"Sure, take em up the CN tower, or the Science Centre, they'll love it there" Ed the Sock said.  
"How about a picture?" Trunks asked.  
"Sure, Make it quick though" Ed the Sock said. Trunks set his polaroid on timer and He, Goten and Gohan got in the picture, Vegeta just grunted and stood off to the side.  
"There, now I gotta get outta here, I gotta interview Shakira today." Ed the Sock said and left.  
"What a nice Canadian Sock." Goten said.  
"Hey guys, I miss anything?" Videl asked as she finally arrived.  
"Just a talking sock puppet, anyways we've decided to go to the Ontario Science Centre then to the event the sock puppet gave us tickets to" Gohan said.  
"Sounds good, I saw a pamphlet on the Science Centre, it looks fun" Videl said.   
  
To Be continued......  
  
Next chapter: Gods on Vacation, Finally getting to the Science Centre, MuchMusic Party!  
  
Authors Note: *Bends over wearing a sign saying Kick the Author for not Updating sooner* I'm so very sorry, but I've recently bought and am using an old Mac Classic II for my typing now so i have more time and less distractions. I also bought a Laptop off of E-bay for 24.99 (US) and I should get it within the next week. I'll be able to spend all my boring classes typing now, heh heh.  
  
Also to answer some questions:  
  
Yes they will be going other places than Toronto, where else has not been confirmed yet.  
  
And This could be a Gohan/Videl Romance IF you want it to be. 


	9. The Ontario Science Centre

LAB - Welcome friends to our demonstration of a Time machine, how did I get it? Well thats simple, trunks stole it for me in exchange for me not decapitating his Saiyaman doll.  
  
Trunks - ACTION FIGURE!  
  
LAB - What ever, now if this is successful then in a moment I shalt have Pan and Bra standing here.  
  
Trunks - EEEEEEWWW! GIRLS! BLAH! BLAH!  
  
LAB - I hope I wasn't that bad when I was a kid.....*gives Trunks an odd look*  
  
Trunks - GAHHH! COOTIES!  
  
LAB - ok... Lets try it out! *punches a few random buttons since I don't know what I'm doing*  
  
*Time machine makes a few noises and starts vibrating violently*  
  
LAB - I think I should duck *ducks behind a box*  
  
*Time machine explodes in a blaze of white light.*  
*A lone figure with a white afro around his bald head and a white mustache appears*  
  
Really Old Hercule - Oh yea!! I'm 104 years old and I'm still the best! I RULE! COUGH COUGH HACK!  
  
LAB - Hercule? It's my good buddy!  
  
RO Hercule - Cough! AHH! SCARY ROBO.....*keels over from a heart attack*  
  
LAB - oops..... oh well, that was fun while it lasted, Hey Trunks! I bet your Saiyaman can't take on my old Optimus Prime! (Power Master YA!)  
  
Trunks - You're on! *pulls out Saiyaman toy while following LAB out*   
  
RO Hercule - Heh heh, I can still fake ailments good.  
  
@@##$$@@##$$@@##$$@@##$$@@##$$@@##$$@@##$$@@##$$@@##$$@@##$$@@##$$@  
Authors Note: First off I'd like to say I wish there was a Tim hortons around me, yes thats right, there isn't one near my house, there's enough for the Olympic inspectors to play Spot the Tims but there isn't one near me, I had to settle for Coffee Time donuts....  
  
Second, please bear with me if the trip to the Science Centre isn't completely accurate, the last time i was there was 5 years ago. Come to Canada and go there.. You know you want to.  
  
"Thanks sir" Gohan said paying the cabbie.  
"This place looks interesting" Videl said.  
"I don't know, sounds kind of boring, being called a 'Science' Centre and all.." Trunks mumbled.  
"I want to know why the woman forced me to come...." Vegeta grunted.  
"Could be worse, We could have done what Big brother wanted to do." Goten said.  
"What? I promised my Mom I'd look at Universities around Canada, everyone knows Canadian universities offer one of the best quality educations." Gohan explained.  
"Yea, right, dork" Videl chuckled, 'Cute dork though, ack, shut up! wait, thats me, crud, I'm talking to myself now'  
"Um.. Videl, I think we should go in now.." Gohan said snapping Videl out of her inner conversation.  
"Oh, ok..." Videl said as she followed the chibis ahead of Gohan and Vegeta.  
"Well brat" Vegeta said walking beside Gohan, "When are you going mate with her?"   
"VEGETA!" Gohan yelled, "how could you ask me that! she's only a friend, not a mate"  
"Sure she is" Vegeta smirked, remembering the conversation Bulma had with him.  
  
*Flashback*  
"Vegeta, didn't you notice how Gohan and Videl acted towards each other earlier?" Bulma asked Vegeta who was turned away from her under the covers of the hotel bed.  
"Hmpf..." Vegeta replied.  
"It was obvious they like eachother, Gohan even shared his food with her, you told me a Saiya jin only shares his food with his mate or future mate" Bulma went on.  
"Get to the point woman, I want to sleep." Vegeta grumbled.  
"Well, think of what it would be like if we were to get them together, Chi chi would be thrilled" Bulma said.  
"What's in it for me?" Vegeta asked.  
"You can torture him with this" Bulma smirked similar to Vegeta.  
"You sound like a saiya jin woman, deal!" Vegeta grinned.  
*End Flashback*  
  
"If I weren't with the woman then I'd probably go after her" Vegeta said.  
"Shut up!" Gohan snapped.  
"Sorry, I didn't think you cared about her" Vegeta laughed and walked a bit faster.  
"Must not kill him... why does Bulma have to collect frying pans.." Gohan mumbled.  
"Hey! A fountain! Maybe if I throw the coin I found in it I'll have good luck" Goten said running up to Levers pond.   
"Here Goten, save your coin and throw this in" Videl said, smilinjg at him and handing him a quarter.  
(A/N - must concentrate! must ignore britney spears special on Much Music, maybe if I hit play on the VCR {I only have a small B&W TV jury-rigged to the VCR in my bedroom, I had to leave my other TV in my other room, the joys of taking over a second room in my house} Hey 1950's Godzilla!)  
  
"Thank you Videl!" Goten grinned and threw the quarter in.  
"Heh heh, easy money" Trunks snickered with an armful of coins he plucked from the fountain when no one was looking.  
"Saw that I did, very bad stealing is" A short cloaked figure said walking up to the group.  
"Gah! Canadian cops that sound like yoda!" Trunks exclaimed dropping his treasure and hiding behind Vegeta.  
(A/N - Terrance: Well Philip what shall we do while we wait for out Kraft Dinner?  
Phillip: I know! Lets search for treasure!)  
"I'm getting good at that" The figure said pulling off his hood revealing none other than (gasp) Dende.  
"What the heck is that thing!" Videl exclaimed pointing at Dende, "It's green and had antenae"  
"Gohan aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Dende said, making his staff appear out of nowhere.  
"Ok, Videl, meet Dende, Kami of Earth, Dende, meet Videl Satan" Gohan said acting like knowing kami wasn't a big dead. (well, it wasn't to him)  
"You're Kami...... and you know Gohan....." Videl stuttered.  
"What are you doing here Cucumber" Vegeta grunted.  
"Hey, even Kami needs some time off, I left Popo in charge of the lookout, and Piccolo was here somewhere but he went off on his own, scared quite a few little kids" Dende said.  
"Gohan! I want to go in!" Goten made himself known again.  
"Yes Brat, I grow tired of just standing here as well, and I smell food in there" Vegeta said.   
"Fine fine, lets go" Gohan said heading for the ticket windows.  
"Don't bother Gohan, It's on me" Dende said making several tickets appear out of nowhere, "Being kami has it's benefits, especially when it comes to free tickets to anywhere"  
"HOLD IT!" Videl screamed, grabbing Gohan by the collar.  
"GHACK! what now?" Gohan asked.  
"How the HFIL do you know kami!" Videl yelled, almost causing Gohans eardrums to perforate.  
"Um, old friend of mine?" Gohan said quickly, trying to get away from the enraged female, "Well, lets go in shall we?"  
Gohan slipped away from Videl and scurried into the Science Centre, grabbing a map on the way in.  
'I'm going to figure you out Gohan' Videl thought to herself.  
'yes you will, I have forseen it' another voice entered her head. Videl looked behind her then around, but stopped seeing no one was talking to her.  
"Hmm." Videl said eying Dende oddly.  
"Go in Videl unless you want to invoke my wrath" Dende said in a comical manner.  
"Yes sir!" Videl said, not seeing that Dende was joking and fearing him.  
No one seemed to notice a lone Canada goose waddle in before the door shut.  
  
"I thought you said Piccolo was in here" Gohan said to Dende.  
"He said he was going to meditate, we'll find him eventually" Dende said.  
"Well, where should we start?" Gohan asked.  
"Where ever there is food, just leave me there" Vegeta mumbled.  
"Gift shop!" Goten cried out pointing to the Mastermind Giftshop.  
"Yea!" Trunks agreed.  
"How about we just start from the top and work our way through, the first along the way is the sports exhibits" Videl said, looking at the map in Gohans hands.  
"Ok, that sounds good" Gohan said.  
"But I wanna go to the gift shop!" Goten and Trunks whined.  
"We'll go later, I promise" Gohan said.  
"Ok!" Both said in unison.  
  
The group walked to the sports exhibit first and were greeted by a cheery employee.  
"Welcome to the Ontario Science Centre, we have a special section for this week only on the great japanese baseball player Yamcha, who is visiting our fair city on vacation." the employee said, handing each of them a pamphlet outlining Yamcha's 'exploits'.  
"Yamcha's here?" Gohan asked, "I wonder where he's staying, we'll have to go drop in on him" Gohan said.  
"Yes, I haven't seen him in seven years" Dende said.  
"You know Yamcha?" Videl asked, eyes wide, "well.. I shouldn't be suprised, you already know Bulma Briefs and Kami, what next, is your father Son Goku?"  
"Yes" Gohan answered calmly.  
Wha....?" Videl said, her jaw dropping to the floor.  
"Why do women ask so many questions?" Gohan asked Dende, who was walking along beside him.  
"Don't ask me, I may kami but I still don't understand women" Dende joked, walking into the Sports section.  
"Um... Miss, I think you should pick up your jaw, the floor isn't exactly clean" the cheery employee said.  
"Um.. right" Videl said, closing her mouth and scurrying into the section.   
The sports section outlined the various different sports played around the world. The walls were covered in pictures of famous players and other displays of equiptment. In the center of the room was a statue of none other than Yamcha, surrounded by newspaper articles, cards and photographs.   
Vegeta looked at the statue and scowled.  
"What kind of country is this where a fool like that gets a statue and exhibited dedicated to him and I, the Prince of all Saiyans, get stuck babysitting" Vegeta said.  
"Well generally to be reckognized you need to rule over a race that has more than four living members." Gohan chuckled at the short mans groaning.   
"Bah, what do you know kakkarot spawn" Vegeta grunted as Gohan moved on. He looked around and noticed that no one who really mattered was watching. He held up his hand and fired a small Ki blast at the head of the statue, blowing it clean off. He walked off as if nothing happened, gaining stares from the poeple who had seen him. Shortly after, the staff noticed and threw a cover over the decapitated statue.   
  
"Hey Gohan!" Goten called out, pointing to a display on hockey, "Is this the same thing we saw last night?"  
"I think so squirt" Gohan said, "but this stuff looks old, Sharpener would have loved this section"  
"I wonder how the game is going" Videl said, snaeking up behind them.  
  
Back at the Hotel....  
"Geeze, this team sucks" Sharpener said watching the Blue Jays losing badly.  
"Well so ends the third inning with the Jays losing to Boston seven to nothing." The announcer said, "This is just going to show you that the best thing to come out of Toronto is the 401, and even that isn't so good"  
(A/N - little joke we have here in Oshawa)  
The entire crowd booed the announcer for that comment.  
"Well, thats the end of me, please welcome our guest celebrity announcer" The announcer said before sounds of scuffle and the old announcer being dragged away.  
"I'll tell you what the outfielders need" Red Green said, "Duct tape for their gloves so the ball won't jump right back out"  
"Send in Yamcha!" Sharpener yelled through the open window in his room.  
  
Science Centre.....  
"Lets check out the space exhibit before you two cause anymore trouble" Gohan said, refering to how Goten and Trunks had destroyed the bobsled simulators.   
"It's not our fault, the one at my mom made doesn't blow up when you shoot a ki blast at the screen" Trunks whined.  
"Yeah, that curve popped up out of nowhere, it was a reflex" Goten added.  
"Bah you were just angry becuase you weren't going to beat my time brats!" Vegeta scoffed, "so you try to cheat and end up blowing the damned contraption up"  
"What happened?" Videl asked, looking somewhat relieved.  
"Goten and Trunks decided to shoot off a ki blast on the bobsled simulator" Gohan said, "Where were you?"  
"Looking at the martial arts section. For once I didn't see any mention of my dad anywhere" Videl said.  
"Canada is really weird" Gohan snickered, "It's almost as if Hercule doesn't exist here"  
"I hope not, I can't stand it back home always being refered to as the daughter of Hercule and not for who I am" Videl said.  
"Brat, the other brats and the grean bean are waiting, lets get this blasted trip over with so I can get back to doing important things like eating" Vegeta roared.  
"Coming your highness" Videl said sarcastically.  
"Your mate is smart Brat, at least some one shows me the respect I deserve" Vegeta smirked, not catching the sarcastic tone.  
  
%$%$%$========Commercial Break========$%$%$%   
  
Voice: There is a creature who looks like a man that stalks to forests around Crystal Lake. A creature who's only purpose is to kill who ever or what ever it feels like. A creature that took my parents from me when I was just eight years old. A creature that failed to kill me....  
  
Police Officer: Looks like the standard Crystal Lake murder, let's get the bodies and get out, this place freaks me out.  
  
Another Police Officer: Survivor! There's a survivor! Upstairs in a cupboard, a little boy and a little girl  
  
Voice: The storm heralded his arrival, and the storm is what saved me. While my four year old sister slept I watched the storm out the window. Had I not been watching the lightning I would have not heard the struggles down stairs, I would not have seen them die, I would not have managed to hide in time.  
  
Matt: I'm going back to Crystal lake.  
  
Rikku: I'm going too.  
  
Matt: No, too dangerous  
  
Rikku: I'm going whether you like it or not so don't try to argue  
  
Voice: Ten years later the storm heralds my arrival back at Crystal Lake. I arrive with one goal, kill the creature that killed my parents ten years ago. Kill the greatest serial killer in history, Kill Jason Voorhees.  
  
Starring :   
Matt Wrecker  
Rikku Wrecker  
and Jason Voorhees  
  
Friday the 13th : Reversed Roles  
  
The vendetta begins only on the Blitzkrieg Imperium Website (see profile)  
  
%$%$%$========Commercial Break========$%$%$%  
  
The Space exhibit was centred around a memorial dedicated to the recently deceased crew of the space shuttle Columbia. A plaque outlining the Columbia's long career and biographies of the crew stood in perfect view of the entrance.   
Gohan and Dende stopped there immediatly to read the plaque while Videl took an interest in a display on the International Space Station. Vegeta was looking at a display based on Nappa's space pod which authroities had in their possession for a short time before Bulma blew it up.  
"Idiot humans, look at these theories" Vegeta chuckled, "Intergalactic battleship? World ship for a race of microscopic monkeys! Ha!"   
"I see you show an interest in the 'Space Pea'" The same cheery employee from before said, sneaking up behind him, "There is a very interesting story behind it"  
"Gah! Are you following me woman!" Vegeta roared, finding himself cornered.  
"Yes" The cheery employee smiled and started spouting off humorous facts about the 'Space Pea'.  
'Green bean, you put her up to this didn't you?' Vegeta thought, looking for an escape.  
  
Goten and Trunks wandered over to replica of the Apollo lunar lander.  
"What's this thing?" Goten asked.  
"I dunno, it looks old, my mom has a bunch of space ships that are much cooler than this" Trunks said, kicking one of the supports. He put a bit too much force into the kick and the support snapped like a twig. The other supports groaned as the lander began to tip.  
"Trunks! You broke it!" Goten exclaimed.  
"Nu uh!" Trunks said back.  
The lander tipped more and another support broke. The replica began to tip quickly and was headed right towards the two.  
"Um, Goten" Trunks said, "Run!'  
The two ran as the replica lander smashed into the ground, breaking into hundreds of pieces. People all around jumped and some screamed, the cheery employee who was torturing Vegeta jumped and ran over to assess the damage. Vegeta took that oppourtunity to escape, diffusng the Ki ball he formed behind his back intended to eliminate the cheery employee.  
"Lets get going, Say Living Earth next?" Gohan said.  
"I don't care, I just want to leave" Vegeta grumbled.  
"Sounds good" Dende said  
"Ya! I saw up front that they have a green house with a cool ant colony!" Trunks said.  
"Let's go!" Videl said, walking down the stairs.  
The lone goose that followed them in originally waddled along behind them, making sure to keep out of sight.  
When they arrived they were met by a flood of people and employees running out of the section screaming.  
"It's a big green monster!" One person yelled, running smack into Dende, "I'm so sorry sir! I di....AHHH! LITTLE GREEN MONSTER!"   
"I guess we found Piccolo" Gohan said, trying not to laugh at the people reaction.  
"He called me, Kami of Earth, a little grren monster!" Dende fumed, making a bolt of lightning appear out of nowhere and zapping the person who insulted him.   
"I wish I could do that.." Goten said as he watched the now charred black person run off.  
"You can brat" Vegeta said firing a Ki blast at the Cheery employee who was approaching them. The blast seemed to dissipate as soon as it touched the cheery employee, leaving her untouched.  
"Welcome to the Living Earth section! I hope you enjoy the green house section, and be sure to look at the Leaf Cutter ant colony, kids always love looking at that!" The cheery Employee said before vanishing into thin air.  
"How does she do that?" Videl asked.  
"And why can't I kill her!" Vegeta exclaimed, quite frustrated.  
  
The group walked into the green house and right in the middle was Piccolo hovering in his meditative position, an angry looking scowl on his face as a fat little kid in a snow suit hit him with a stick while his three friends looked on laughing.  
"Take that! Bad big green alien! Respect my Authoritong!" The fat one said as he hit Piccolo.  
Piccolo growled and fired his eye lasers at one of the kids who were laughing, a boy wearing an orange snowsuit that only left his eyes visible and made him look like an eskimo. In a flash of light all that remained was a pile of ashes covered in a swarm of rats.  
"Oh my god! Piccolo killed Kenny!" Trunks exclaimed.  
"You bastard!" Goten yelled, getting smacked in the back of the head by Gohan.  
"Hey! they stole our lines!" Stan yelled.  
"I'm supposed to say you bastard!" Kyle cried out.  
"BAD PEOPLE! BAD!" Cartmen said hitting Goten and Trunks in the heads with the stick. Piccolo fired another laser eye beam right infront of Cartmen.  
"Holy Shit dude!" Stan yelled.  
"That's it! Screw you guys, I'm going home!" Cartmen said doing his finger pointing and walking off, followed closely by Stan and Kyle.  
  
"That was weird...." Gohan said.  
"Owie! My head hurts..... Videl can you rub it?" Goten whined.  
"Sure...That is a big green alien" Videl said, rubbing the lump on Goten's head.  
Goten smirked and looked over at Gohan, who just arched and eyebrow and walked away.  
"Hey Piccolo, good job clearing the place out" Gohan said sarcastically.  
"Dende forced me to come, I didn't want to" Piccolo mumbled.  
"Great, Now I have two green beans to deal with.." Vegeta said, walking off towards the (Dun Dun Dun!) Ant colony.  
"Wow Dad! Lok at the size of that one!" Trunks exclaimed pointing to one of the large headed soldier ants.   
"Bah! looks like an insect version of Nappa, now that!" Vegeta said pointing to a winged male ant, "Is an ant! Prince of the colony!"   
"I see you are enjoying our leaf cutter ant colony, did you know that they cut leaves up and use them to grow fungi to eat?" The cheery employee said, popping up out of nowhere and cornering both Trunks and Vegeta.  
"Dad....Please blast her" Trunks said, shaking.  
"Did you know that if their nest is disturbed they will swarm the threat enmass and can reduce a chicken to bones in seconds?" The cheery employee explained.  
"I can't brat, she's protected by some supernatural force" Vegeta said, glaring at Dende.  
"Why am I always blamed for supernatural occurances?" Dende asked as the goose that was following the group waddled past him.  
The goose waddled to the ant colony and hit the latch that held it shut with it's bill. The side panel fell open, making it possible for the ants to escape at will.  
"Honka Honky! Ho Ho Hon!(I have released you! Now destroy the pointy one for me!)" The goose called to the ants, who just kept cultivating fungi and cutting leaves.  
"HON! HON! Ho Honk Honka (I said attack! I freed you! Not you owe me!)" The goose said, poking at the ant nest, "HOKA HOKA HOKA!(ATTACK ATTACK ATTACK!)  
"............ (Defend the colony!)" The ants all cried out and swarmed over the goose.  
"HONK! (NOOO!)" The goose cried out as it was engulfed in the red swarm of insects. Within seconds the swarm dissapated and returned to the nest, forming living chains to pull the side panel closed again. In place of the goose was a perfectly cleaned goose skeleton.   
"And did you know that......" The cheery employee said.  
"Can't take it any more...... Must get away!" Vegeta said.  
  
"So you're the infamous former demon king Piccolo?" Videl asked the seven foot tall Namek. Everyones attention was drawn to the roof as the sound of shattering glass was heard.  
"Hey dad! Don't leave me here!" Trunks yelled as he blasted into the air following his father.  
"Maybe we should leave.... Before we cause even more damage...." Gohan said.  
"That would be best....." Videl said.  
"I'm going with Trunks and Mr. Vegeta!" Goten said, flying through the hole in the roof.  
"Dende, Piccolo want to come back to the hotel for a while?" Gohan asked.  
"Sure" Dende said  
"What's the point?" Piccolo asked.  
"They have imported, high quality water" Gohan said.  
"Meet you there!" Piccolo said taking off.  
"Well, I guess we should go" Gohan said as he and Dende took to the air.  
They began to fly off towards the hotel when a very loud voice forced the to freeze in place.   
"SON GOHAN! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME ALONE TO GET BACK ON MY OWN!" Videl screamed.   
"Sorry Videl, I forgot you're the only one who can't fly" Gohan said scratching the back of his head.  
"I feel so special" Videl said rolling her eyes. Her eyes jerked forward again when she felt a pair of arms around her waist lifting her up. By the time she got her bearings she was being carried by Gohan as he soared through the sky over a hundred feet above the buildings.  
"AHHH!!" She screamed and locked Gohans arms in a death grip, "I can't stand heights!"  
"You, the great Videl Satan, are afraid of heights?" Gohan and Dende laughed, "And you want to learn how to fly!"  
"If my life didn't depend on you holding me right now I would so hurt you..." Videl growled. Gohan just continued to laugh.   
  
Moments later they were in view of the hotel when Gohan's stomach rumbled. He looked around and spotted a hot dog cart. Forgetting about Videl in his arms he let go of her and bolted towards it, mouth watering.   
"Hey! AHHHH!! GOHAN!!!" Videl screamed as she began to plummet towards the ground.  
"Huh? some one calling me? AH! VIDEL!" Gohan exclaimed, diving after Videl.  
'I'm gonna die! I wish I could fly' Videl thought as she closed her eyes and awaited the impending impact. It didn't come.  
"Huh?" Videl said, opening one eye and seeing the ground meer feet below her. She looked up to see Gohan holding her again, while grinning like an idiot.  
"Oops heh heh heh" Gohan said.  
"Oops? OOPS! YOU ALMOST KILL ME AND THATS ALL YOU SAY! OOPS!" Videl screamed, "PUT ME ON THE GROUND! I'LL WALK THE REST OF THE WAY!"  
"I'm sorry Videl, My stomach took over, I'll make it up to you I promise" Gohan pleaded.  
"No!" Videl said storming off.  
"How am I gonna fix this...." Gohan mumbled to himself as his stomach growled again, "I guess I should concentrate on this first."  
  
"Hey Videl!" Erasa called, spotting the angry Satan on her way back to the hotel,"Whoa, you look steamed"  
"Stupid Gohan" Videl mumbled.  
"Looks like you didn't have a good time at the Science Centre." Bulma said.  
"No, the Science Centre was fine, until Vegeta freaked out and destroyed the greenhouse section" Videl said.  
"How did he destroy a greenhouse?" Erasa asked.  
"Um, Erasa, why don't you go onto the next store and start without me, I'll be there in a second" Bulma said.  
"Ok!" Erasa said walking off.  
"What happened?" Bulma asked.  
"He was flying me back to the hotel after we left the Science Centre" Videl started.  
"And?" Bulma asked.  
"His stomach growled and he dropped me! I almost died!" Videl exclaimed.  
"Is that it?" Bulma chuckled.  
"You think it's funny?" Videl said wide eyed.  
"He would never let you get hurt, you know how many times Vegeta has dropped me when he was hungry?" Bulma said.  
"How many?" Videl asked.  
"About thirty times at least, once from almost two miles up" Bulma said, "But he's never let me get hurt, I'm sure Gohan never meant to drop you"  
"But still," Videl started.  
"That's another thing about Gohan, you can't stay mad at him, even when he was four and he accidently dismantled my favorite aircar I couldn't stay angry for more than a few minutes" Bulma said.  
"I guess I should appologize to him." Videl said.  
"He'll probably forget about the whole incident, I'd better not keep Erasa waiting too long, see ya Videl." Bulma said running off to join Erasa.  
"I'll talk to him when he gets back to the hotel." Videl said continuing on her way.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder where Goten and Trunks went" Gohan said to himself as he flew over the Skydome, "Hmm the game is still on, I'll need to find a better place to land."  
Out of nowhere a baseball flew up and whanged Gohan in the head. Normally it wouldn't phase him but this was a special baseball.  
"Or maybe I'll land right here." Gohan slurred as he fell from the sky right onto the field.  
"Whoa! Looks like Edgar has set himself a new record for distance from the lodge he's flown after blowing himself up!" Red Green said over the stadium sound system, "Eh Harold"  
"Oh sorry Uncle Red, I was too busy staring at that hot blonde girl watching from the hotel" Harold replied.  
"Um...Harold, thats a man" Red Green said.  
"AH! " Harold said, running off to the bathroom.  
"Well, It looks like Yamcha, who has just nailed a ball out of the park during his hitting exhibition, is running out to who ever just smashed into the field" Red Green announced.  
  
"Gohan!" Yamcha exclaimed, looking over the landing skid Gohan left when he landed, "What are you doing here!"  
"Hello mommy, why did you hit Gohan with your frying pan, all I wanted was a cookie" Gohan babbled.  
"Snap out of it man!" Yamcha said, slapping Gohan a few times.  
"Huh? Yamcha?" Gohan said, "What are you doing here!"  
"I asked you the same thing but you just babbled on about mommy, frying pan and cookies" Yamcha chuckled.  
"What hit me?" Gohan asked. "It looked like a baseball but not normal human could hit one high enough to hit me, or make it that painful"  
"Umm...Lucky shot I guess" Yamcha said, not wanting Gohan to know he hit the ball.  
"Yeah, lucky, hey wait a minute! You here, baseball game, me hit, YOU HIT THE BALL!" Gohan said, putting everything together.  
"Um... yea, sorry" Yamcha said, running off, "Sorry!"  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" Gohan said, chasing after him.  
"I didn't mean to!" Yamcha yelled, running off the field.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Yamcha has left the building, now on with the ballgame" Red Green announced, "Hey Harold! whats the score again?"   
"Toronto is losing Six nothing" Harold called back between hurls.  
"Typical" Red said to himself.  
  
"OUTTA THE WAY!" Yamcha yelled, blasting past Videl infront of the Skydome.  
"Huh? was that the great Yamcha?" Videl asked herself before noticing Gohan in hot pursuit, "Oh! GOHAN! I need to talk to you!"  
"I'LL KILL YOU! AND I'M SURE VEGETA WOULD GLADLY HELP!" Gohan yelled, completely ignoring Videl as he charged past.  
"What's going on?" Videl asked.  
"Yamcha hit Gohan in the head with a baseball, now Gohan's angry" Piccolo said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, "Now I suggest you come into the hotel and get Dende and I past security before the little guy gets very, how shall I say, Vengeful"  
"AH!" Videl jumped at the appearance of the seven foot tall green alien, "Don't do that! And how much could the little guy do?"   
Practically on cue a dark storm cloud gathered over the skydome. Lightning crackled in the cloud as Videl stared at it.  
"Him?" Videl stuttered, "But ... how?"  
"He's Kami" Piccolo said.  
"Oh yea, let's go" Videl said running towards the skydome.  
  
"Now calm down little guy, don't make us call in the mounties, eh" A security guard, armed with a nightstick, said trying to calm Dende down.   
"You dare to deny me entry!" Dende exclaimed, tiny bolts of lightning zapping out from his pupils.  
"The rules say that only guests and guests of guests allowed beyond this point" A second security guard, "And where aboots did your big friend go to eh?"  
"Wait! He's my guest!" Videl yelled, dashing across the lobbie, flashing her room key.  
"Ok, you can go through, but next time wait for the person escorting you, ok" the first security guard said.   
Suddenly a Mountie wearing his red uniform and riding a horse came through the front door of the Hotel and came up the the group. He pulled a roll of duct tape from his belt and unrolled a strip.  
"Ok, what seems to be the problem here eh?" The mountie asked.  
"Sorry, just a little mix up, you can go now" Videl said.  
"Aaaw.... I used part of my good roll of duct tape...." The mountie said, turning around and riding out.  
"Lets get going, before something else happens." Videl said, leading the two Nameks towards the VIP lounge.   
  
Back on the streets Yamcha was still being chased by Gohan. By now they had managed to circle around the city and were passing by the Skydome again when Yamcha spotted a hot dog cart. He tossed a wad of twenties at the vendor as he ran by.  
"Give them all to the guy chasing me!" Yamcha yelled as he flew by.  
"YAMCHA MUST DIE!" Gohan yelled as he approached the cart.  
"Hey buddie, that guy just bought you all my hot dogs, ya want em?" The vendor asked.  
"Hot dogs? who cart?" Gohan said skidding to a stop, "mmmm food"  
"Whoa slow down!" the vendor said as Gohan began to inhale everything.  
"mmm Yamcha will live" Gohan said between gulps,"For now"   
  
Next Chapter: Much Music Canadian Tribute.  
  
I had to end there because the next chapter will have alot of song lyrics in it and SimpleText seems to like limiting the amount of text a document can contain.   
  
Mac Rules!   



	10. Nameks in Paradise

  
LAB: Guess what! I'm back finally! Yep, Final projects done, Body used to only 3 hours of sleep a night (insomnia). That means more time to write!  
  
Trunks: Any sign of Old Hercule?   
  
LAB: I don't care about him, I wanna brag about my Mac computers!  
  
Trunks: Mac OSX, official operating system of the Z-fighters! So powerful yet easy to use that even Goku could use it!  
  
LAB: I use only Mac! Except at school, but those computers suck, every time I use them I get the Blue screen of death.....  
  
Trunks: My dad's laptop had windows on it, it crashed and he couldn't play Mortal Kombat or Grand Theft Auto so he blew up France out of anger!  
  
LAB: Back to my modest collection, from oldest to newest:  
  
Mac Classic 2 - BLACK AND WHITE BUT I STILL LOVE IT!   
  
Powerbook 165C - Got it on Ebay, $25, I use it over the school computers any day.  
  
Mac LC520 - Typin on it right now! I go it for $40 Canadian!   
  
iMac G3 500 Indigo - American side of me won, Bigger is better, upgraded RAM to 768mb and the hard drive to 120gb, would have gone bigger but at the time 120 was the biggest I could get.  
  
iPod - Never leave home without it, Go out and buy an iPod, you won't regret it!  
  
Crappy Gateway PC - Can't install programs, can't shut down properly, Won't talk to printer, constant crashes, Mom won't let me fix it, typical Windows ME, Typical computer illiterate mother.  
  
LAB: On to the story!  
  
Trunks: Wait! I wanna brag too!  
  
LAB: You don't own your own Mac.  
  
Trunks: I could buy one! One of those cool Power Mac G5's With the dual 2 GHz processors, 500GB on 2 hard drives, DVD burner, and two 23 inch LCD displays!  
  
LAB: Now that's just shameless advertising *Shows off a 17inch Powerbook laptop* The 17 inch screen powerbook, choice of Mini-Me!  
  
Trunks: Meh, I gotta go, I wanna buy some more songs from the Apple Music store to put on my brand new 30gig iPod. *Shows off the MP3 player the size of a deck of cards*  
  
LAB: I better get back to work setting up those brand new Apple Xserve RAID's for that company that hired me(Not really.... :( ), They got the good ones with 2.52 Terabytes of storage!  
  
Note: So ends the shameless advertising, I'm always trying to convert people, I even tried to convert the entire Chicago Blackhawks Hockey Organisation, they would have gone if the software they used was Mac compatible.   
  
Preview  
  
It began with a tragedy......  
"Our parents didn't die in a car accident ten years ago, they were murdered, and I watched the whole thing....."  
  
Which grew into an obsession.....  
"I have trained since that day to take revenge on the killer, Jason Voorhees"  
  
A task no one else could do.....  
"Are you mad! The police tried to hunt him down and three officers were killed, even a professional bounty hunter died trying to kill Jason!"  
  
A close friend from the past....  
"Matt? It can't be, He was killed ten years ago in an accident"  
  
Who must now be protected....  
"Daddy! No!"  
"Jason! You die by my hands now!"  
"Matt? Matt! Run away!"  
  
A clash of Titans....  
"Their strength is equal!"  
"Impossible, no one could be that strong!"  
  
Which almost ends in death....  
"The machete just missed a major artery, but he still has lost a lot to blood."  
"Doctor! Matt's gone!"  
  
Nothing will stop him from his goal....  
"Matt, you need to come back, Your life is at stake here"  
  
Not even the police....  
"He just ran over our cruisers in a Hummer! He crushed them!"  
  
Not even the possible outcomes....  
"I will kill Jason or drag him down to hell with me!"  
  
The battle between good and evil, a meer mortal versus an undead, unstoppable killing machine. Completely rewritten and revised.  
Friday the Thirteenth: Vendetta Revised  
Coming soon to the Blitzkrieg Imperium (See Profile)  
  
Invasion of Canada: Nameks in Paradise  
  
"I can't believe we filled up all those capsules" Erasa exclaimed, carrying several bags in each hand, "Thanks a lot for buying all this stuff Bulma"  
"No problem, Although that's not close to what I would normally buy for myself" Bulma smiled, "Go put it away in your room, I'm going to get changed then go get something to drink in the lounge"  
"Ok, I'll meet you there!" Erasa said, continuing down the hall to her room. She entered her room and found quite a surprise waiting for her.  
"Sharpener! How did you get in my room! And why is all your stuff here?" Erasa asked.  
"I can't stand being around those little pests!" Sharpener said, "They started watching the movie The Replacements and all they've been doing is singing 'Ole ole ole' over and over!"  
"You can't stay here, there's no room!" Erasa said.  
"Then one of you go stay with Gohan and the little terrors" Sharpener said, "If I stay there I'll go insane!"  
"If you put it that way" Erasa said, starry eyed at the thought of sharing a room with Gohan. Her happiness disappeared when the thought of what Videl would say to it.  
"So you going with Gohan then?" Sharpener asked, hopeful.  
"I have to talk to Videl first" Erasa said, walking out of the room and towards the lounge.  
  
"Tell your friend thanks, I can go home early now" The hot dog vendor said, counting the money Yamcha gave him.  
"That was good, but I'm still hungry" Gohan said sadly, "I wonder what Vegeta's doing"  
Gohan scanned around for Vegeta's ki and when he had a lock on it he took to the air, right in front of the hot dog vendor.  
"Holy Mike Bullard! I should start eating these things!" The hot dog vendor exclaimed.  
  
"E..e...verything sir?" A scared Tim Hortons employee asked.  
"Yes you idiot! I want all of those donuts and everything else, NOW!" Vegeta demanded.   
Sitting in a pile behind Vegeta was tons of boxes of Timbits and donuts, and a single large coffee. A young child came up and poked at one of the boxes, causing Vegeta to snap at him.  
"Touch it and die brat!" Vegeta yelled, making the kid run off crying. As the kid ran out of the store, Gohan walked in. He immediatly spotted the donuts and his mouth watered.  
"Hurry up fools!" Vegeta yelled at the employees who were building a nice stack of Timbit boxes on the counter.   
"Vegeta! Where did you get all these?" Gohan asked, amazed at the stockpile.  
"These 'Tim Hortons' places are everywhere here, Brat" Vegeta smirked, "This blasted country is good for two things now."   
(A/N - Canada fact: KFC locations in Canada - 3555, in US - 3122  
in Other countries - 3200 +/-, Canada = king of fried chicken)  
"I want some!" Gohan whined.  
"Find you own then!" Vegeta snapped.  
"Meanie" Gohan mumbled, walking out in search of another Tim Hortons. He looked down the street but was disappointed to see that there wasn't another one in sight.  
"I really don't want to go looking for one..." Gohan whined. He turned around and looked inside the one he just left in time to see Vegeta chasing the employees into the back of the store, leaving his precious stockpile unguarded. Gohan grinned and ran back in, grabbing the unattended pile of donuts. He rushed out, the pile of Timbit boxes balanced precariously in his arm and took to the air heading back to the hotel.  
Vegeta stormed out of the back holding a bucket of uncooked dough, which he dropped, along with his jaw, when he saw his treasure gone.   
"Who dares steal Prince Vegeta's donuts!" Vegeta screamed. Everyone except the employees had fled when Vegeta first arrived and the employees who remained had ran out the back. Vegeta ran outside, vein in his head throbbing, and scanned the area. He spotted a guy eating a donut and ran over to him.  
"You stole my donuts!" Vegeta screamed in the mans face.  
"N....No sir, I got this at Country Style, around the corner...." The man stuttered, handing Vegeta the donut, "H...H...Here take it!"  
Vegeta watched as the man ran off and popped the donut into his mouth.  
'I guess I'll have to settle for this 'country style' place' Vegeta thought turning to the vacated Tim Hortons, "Gallic Gun!"  
The Tim Hortons suddenly vanished from the face of the Earth. People started running away screaming as Vegeta simply walked away in search of the Country Style.  
  
Gohan touched down near the hotel and carefully walked towards the entrance. One of the bell boys spotted him and his eyes became as big as dishes.   
"Um would you like some help with that sir?" The boy asked, pulling up a baggage caddy.  
"Thank you, I almost dropped some on the flight home" Gohan said, unloading most of the boxes onto the caddy.   
"Flight sir?" The bell boy asked.  
"I mean walk, yea" Gohan said.   
"Right, lead the way sir" The bell boy said, following Gohan into the elevator.  
  
"He did what!" Videl yelled.  
"Ow! Stop screaming!" Piccolo demanded, clutching his ears.  
"Do that again and feel my wrath!" Dende said, also clutching his ears.  
"Oh you are just so cute! But why are you green?" Erasa asked, pinching Dende's ears.  
"Erasa! Stay on topic! We have to get Sharpener out of our room!" Videl exclaimed.  
"I dunno, I wouldn't mind sharing a room with Gohan" Erasa said.  
"If anyone would share with Gohan it's me!" Videl snapped.  
"Oooh, I think some one has a little crush on Gohan" Erasa teased.  
"I do not!" Videl exclaimed.  
"Yea you do" Dende said.  
"Shut up! I don't care who you are if you say that again I will hurt you!" Videl snapped at Dende, who just chuckled.  
"Well then why are you so insistant that you stay in Gohans room?" Erasa asked slyly.  
"It's not going to happen since we're going to kick Sharpener out. But the reason is I wouldn't trust Sharpener and Gohan has a suite so I'd take the big bed and force him to take the couch." Videl said.  
"Speaking of Gohan....." Erasa said looking out the door to see Gohan walk by carrying his pile of donut boxes.  
"He must have at least ten boxes!" Videl exclaimed.  
"I think more like a hundred!" Erasa said as the bell boy wheeled the caddy full of boxes past.   
"Where did he get all those?" Videl asked.  
"Stole them from Vegeta" Dende said.  
"Oh.... I think I understand" Videl said.  
"I don't! How did he know that! Tell me!" Erasa sceamed.  
"Um... Hey look! It's Yamcha!" Videl exclaimed, drawing Erasa's attention to the scarfaced man who just walked in.  
"Oh my kami!" Erasa went starry eyed.  
"Hey, attractive female fans!" Yamcha said, trying to sound smooth. That quickly changed when he noticed Piccolo and Dende sitting around drinking bottles of sparkling water, "Piccolo, Dende! What are you two doing here?"  
"Vacation" Dende said.  
"Avoiding Popo's stories about his gardens" Piccolo mumbled.   
"You haven't seen Gohan around have you? I heard he is staying here" Yamcha asked.  
"He went by with a large stack of donut boxes just before you came in" Dende said.  
"Whoa whoa whoa, you know Gohan?" Videl asked.   
"Since he was four" Yamcha said, "I hope he's not still trying to kill me, I kind of hit him with a baseball."  
"I'd be more concerned with Vegeta finding you here" Piccolo said.  
"He's here too! Can this get any worse?" Yamcha said as Erasa latched onto his arm.  
"I'm your biggest fan! Are you single? You're much better looking in person, When did you get those scars, can I have an autograph...." Erasa started going off.   
"Help...." Yamcha said.  
"Um Erasa, could you go try to remove Sharpener from our room, I'm sure Yamcha will be here when you get back" Videl said, pulling Erasa off.  
"Ohhh... Ok" Erasa said walking off slowly.   
"Thank you Miss.... umm" Yamcha said.  
"Videl, Videl Satan" Videl said.  
"A fellow celebrity" Yamcha said.  
"Sucks don't it?" Videl replied.  
  
Back in Japan, at the airport an afroed man was arguing with the ticket clerk.  
"What do you mean I can't have a row to myself! Do you know who I am!" Hercule yelled.  
"I'm sorry sir but it's a full flight, the only thing we can do is sit you with a Mr. Ox King, I do believe he is just going through security now" The clerk said pointing to the extremely wide man wearing a horned hat who was also stuck in the security scanner.  
"But he takes up the entire row himself!" Hercule complained.   
  
"Gohan! where did you get those!" Bulma exclaimed seeing the massive piles of donut boxes.   
"Stole them from Vegeta" Gohan said as he walked by.  
"Can I have a box?" Bulma asked.  
"I'm hungry!" Gohan whined.  
"Be quiet you big baby" Bulma said grabbing one of the boxes of 65 timbits.  
"Fine!" Gohan said, sounding hurt, as he continued to his room.   
  
Bulma walked into the lounge and was shocked to find Piccolo and Dende sitting there talking with Erasa and Videl. Dende looked over and waved to her.  
"Piccolo, Dende what are you doing here?" Bulma asked.  
"Vacation" Dende replied.  
"Punishment for something I did that I don't know what it was" Piccolo grumbled, drinking some more Perrier, "Come against my will, stay for the water"  
"Well it's good to see you two" Bulma said turning to see Yamcha, "What are you doing here?"  
"Vacation also" Yamcha said, "And hiding from Gohan, I kind of nailed him in the head with a baseball"  
"Oh, I see, better hope Vegeta doesn't find you here" Bulma said, turning to Videl and Erasa, "Donuts?"  
"Thanks, did you see all the boxes Gohan has?" Videl asked.  
"That's where I got these." Bulma smirked, "Poor Gohan has fewer donuts now"  
"He's probably just dying" Videl chuckled.  
"Bulma, maybe you can help us out, Sharpener has taken over one of the beds in our room, Can you help us get him out?" Erasa asked.  
"Why not let him stay? If he's there for the reason I think he is I'm surprised he lasted one night" Bulma said.  
"But he's taken over Videl's side of the room!" Erasa complained.  
"So, Videl can stay with Gohan, I think you're all trustworthy enough to go mixed" Bulma said, smirking on the inside.  
"I have to stay with Gohan!" Videl exclaimed.  
"Don't worry, we're leaving for Quebec City tomorrow afternoon so it would only be for one night" Bulma said, 'If I can get those two together Chi chi will be so happy!, first Videl sleeps in the Sons apartment, Then forces the information about Saiyaman out of him, He shares his food with her, now this! Perfect!'  
"Why do I have to!" Videl whined.  
"It's just easier that way" Dende said as Bulma was about to reply.  
"Don't do that Dende!" Bulma scolded.  
"Why have powers if you can't have fun with them?" Dende asked.  
"What kind of powers!" Erasa exclaimed, "Can you do card tricks?"   
"Is she the type that is mesmerized by shiny things?" Dende whispered to Videl.  
"Yea, why?" Videl asked.  
Dende reached behind himself an made a shiny new Toonie appear out of thin air. He held it up and waved it back and forth infront of Erasa, chuckling as her gaze followed it back and forth. Dende sat the toonie on it's edge on a table and Erasa just stared at it.  
"That should occupy her" Dende said. Just then Gohan walked in looking like he was about to cry.  
"What's wrong Gohan?" Bulma asked.  
"Like two tornados...." Gohan said, "In seconds all gone....."  
"What are you talking about?" Yamcha asked.  
"Two blurs, one purple, one black, powered sugar and sprinkles everywhere...." Gohan said, "had to resort to Duct tape, but it was too late..."   
Bulma began to catch on and started to laugh wildly, as did Yamcha and Dende. Piccolo just sat there smirking.  
"What?" Videl asked, "Why are you all laughing?"  
"It sounds like as soon as Gohan got to his room, Goten and Trunks attacked and ate all his donuts!" Bulma said.  
"Duct tape, stop tornado..." Gohan said.  
"Is there anything that stuff can't do?" Bulma asked.  
"Yes, you cannot use it to tape any kind of ducts" Dende said.  
"Ah, so true" Yamcha said. Piccolo finally stood up and smacked Gohan, breaking him out of his trance.  
"Gah! thank's Piccolo" Gohan said.  
"You were starting to creep me out" Piccolo replied, returning to his seat.  
"So Bulma, what is on the agenda tonight?" Videl asked.  
"Well, it's basically do what ever you want since we leave tomorrow afternoon for Montreal" Bulma said, "I'm forcing Vegeta to go with me to see the lion king"  
"The Lion King!" Piccolo exclaimed, noticing everyone now looking at him, "What? I want to see it? "  
"I never would have thought you were the type of person who would go see a musical based on a childrens cartoon movie" Yamcha said, holding up a ticket, "Good luck getting a ticket though, I had to do terrible things to get this one"  
"Hmmm" Piccolo mumbled to himself.  
"Yoink!" He exclaimed, grabbing the ticket and running off.  
"Hey! Give that back!" Yamcha yelled, giving chase.  
"I never expected that to happen" Gohan said.  
"Neither did I" Videl agreed.  
"I forsaw it" Dende smirked heading towards the door, the many bottles of perrier that he was trying to sneak out clattering in his robes, "I'll have to get going too, nice seeing you all"  
"Bye Dende" Bulma said.  
"See ya bud" Gohan called.  
"Oh and have fun at your concert tonight" Dende said before disappearing.  
"Oh yea! I almost forgot about the tickets!" Gohan exclaimed.  
"What concert?" Bulma asked.  
"Some floating sock puppet gave me tickets to a concert being put on by Canadian artists" Gohan said.  
"What time?" Videl asked.  
"Um.. Seven, two hours" Gohan said, looking at the tickets.  
"Just enough time for dinner" Videl said, shaking Erasa, "Erasa, come on, concert tonight"  
Erasa just sat there motionless, fixated on the toonie Dende left.  
"Hmm, I wonder if you collect seven of those if a magical polar bear will grant your wish, like with the dragonballs" Gohan chuckled.  
"Huh?" Videl asked.  
"Nevermind Videl, I have to find Vegeta and get him ready for the show." Bulma said, standing up and walking out, "I wonder where he could be?"  
"Last I saw him he was chasing a donut store employee, he may be back already." Gohan said, "And I don't think we'll be able to pry Erasa away from that thing Videl, let's go ask Sharpener"  
"Ok" Videl said, following Gohan, "But I don't think he'll risk leaving my bed"  
"What?" Gohan asked.  
"Oh, you didn't hear? He's taken over my bed claiming for little brother and Trunks are driving him nuts." Videl said, "So Bulma suggested I just stay in your room since we leave tommorrow"  
"What!" Gohan exclaimed, "But I was going to go to Canadas Wonderland theme park with Trunks and Goten tomorrow!"  
"So? Can't you fly?" Videl asked sarcastically.  
"Yeah..." Gohan said, "But what good would that do?"  
"So leave early, fly there then meet up with everyone in Montreal" Videl said, "I thought you were a genius"   
"But I don't think we'd be back in time to catch the plane" Gohan said.  
"Jeez.. Just tell Bulma to make something up" Videl said, putting her key in door to her former room. They walked in and found Sharpener still in Videls bed, no signs that he had moved from that spot.   
"Get up Sharpener" Gohan said.  
"No! There's no way I'm going back with those two!" Sharpener snapped.  
"Um, we were just going to ask if you wanted to go to a concert tonight" Videl said, "But I guess not"  
"Sure, I get up to go then as soon as I'm out the door Slam! I'm locked out" Sharpener said, "Nice try"  
"Fine then" Videl said, throwing her key card down on Sharpeners bed then grabbing his off the night stand, "Gohan, grab my bags and take them to your room while I get my toothbrush"  
"Yes Ma'am" Gohan said, grabbing the large duffel bag that was at the foot of her former bed. Gohan did as instructed and took her bag into his suite.   
"Gohan! Let us out!" Trunks yelled from the couch where he was wrapped up in duct tape again along with Goten.  
"Yea! We didn't do anything wrong" Goten whined.  
"Just to let you know Gohan I want the actual bed, you take the fold out, got it" Videl said, walking in and noticing Trunks and Gotens prediciment, "What the HFIL are you doing in here?"  
"Save us!" Goten cried out.  
"We're hungry!" Trunks said.  
"Gohan! Why did you do this!" Videl exclaimed.  
"They ate my donuts" Gohan answered, "It's not hurting them, but this might"  
Gohan turned on the TV and flipped the channels until he found what he was looking for.  
"NOOOO!!!!" Trunks screamed, struggling to get free of the duct tape.  
"Not even Mr. Vegeta would do this to us!" Goten cried.  
"I thought little kids liked Barney" Videl said.  
"Not when Vegeta is forced to dress up like him for Halloween when you're only two and three years old." Gohan laughed, "I thought that was funny"  
"I agree, that would freak me out too." Videl said, "A guy like Vegeta in a barney suit"  
"I'll consider letting you two out when we get back" Gohan said, "I think you'll survive after you ate all those donuts"  
"I guess it's just the two of us" Videl said, "You so owe me dinner and a show remember"  
"I guess it's a concert rather than a movie." Gohan said, "Where shall we eat?"  
"Why are you asking me? I don't know where anything is here" Videl said, "Let's just go look around until find something"  
  
  
A/N #0 - The next chapter they get to the Much Music concert, it's already half done.  
  
A/N #1 - I'm so very sorry for taking so long!  
  
A/N #2 - Another story I am writing has currently filled 5 simpletext files completely and is halfway filled number 6! I have no idea how many words that is.  
  
A/N #3 - The other night I didn't go to sleep until around 5:30am, it was already light out and I still wasn't tired. I should get a job on the night shift somewhere.  
  
A/N #4 - It is currently 2:25am where I am right at this moment.  
  
A/N #5 - Toonies can actually mesmerize you, I often find that when I'm bored I start screwing around with toonies.  
  
A/N #6 - I just sneezed...... sorry..  
  
A/N #7 - Building a shed in 45 degree Celsius tempatures in by far worse that spending a week in hel, but still not as bad as sitting in school, damned MCVI.....  
  
A/N #8 - If you are still reading this then good for you. If you read above you can tell I like Apple Mac computers, especially old ones. I currently own four with a combined processor total of 574MHz, I want more! Send me old mac computers or just their boxes. My room could use some decoration. Anyone see the Ripleys believe it or not where they did the story on the guy who made all of his furniture and even his bed quilt out of empty Apple computer boxes?   
  
A/N #9 - 207 - Number of songs currently on my iPod.


	11. Concert and more invaders

Videl: Pervert! (Smacks LAB)   
  
Bulma: I'd expect this from Master Roshi, but not you  
  
LAB: What I do wrong!  
  
Videl: This is degrading!  
  
Master Roshi: I think it's great! I'll be over at your house a lot more often!  
  
Android 18: And now Krillen will be getting into it too, you idiot.  
  
Chi Chi: How could you buy that! (Uses the Pan!)  
  
LAB: OW! Please leave me alone!  
  
Pan: How could you buy something like that!  
  
Bra: You're supposed to set a good example for all the readers!  
  
Oolong: Don't listen to them man! You made a good move!  
  
Bulma: Shut up Pig!  
  
Gohan: I don't want you exposing my daughter to that filth!  
  
Vegeta: Bah, don't listen to them, you had a right to buy that as a male!  
  
All the women: You will pay! You will pay! You will pay! (All advance on LAB)  
  
LAB: (Suddenly wakes up in his own bed on his ship) Gah! What the heck was that?  
  
LAB: (Reaches over and grabs a list off of his nightstand) Damned conscience (Scratches Dead or Alive 3, Outlaw Volleyball and DOA Extreme Beach Volley ball off list of Xbox games to buy on birthday on August 18 if I get an Xbox)   
  
LAB: (Yelling) There you won! Now stop giving me nightmares! And I don't own DBZ! or any of the songs, I'm just using them without permission.  
  
Invasion of Canada  
  
Gohan and Videl wandered around Toronto looking for somewhere to eat. Videl was getting extremely annoyed by Gohans' stomache rumbling and was looking for anywhere to get food to shut it up.  
"How about this place?" Gohan asked, looking at a sign for the Ruth Chris Steakhouse.  
"Looks good, where is it?" Videl asked.  
"Ummm" Gohan said looking around, "I don't know... But I can smell it!"  
"Well, follow the scent like a good dog" Videl chuckled.  
"I'm not a dog!" Gohan whined, suddenly sniffing the air, "Wait, I've got the scent"  
Gohan started across the street, oblivious to the fact that he was walking right into traffic. Videl just stood back and shook her head as cars screeched to a halt and honked at him.  
"He's insane" Videl mumbled to herself, walking to a crosswalk just up the street and crossing there. She walked back and found Gohan sniffing around an elevator outside of a hotel.  
"It's coming from down this" Gohan said pressing the button.  
"Are you sure this isn't a hotel kitchen?" Videl asked.  
"I don't know" Gohan said, stepping inside the elevator.  
They rode it down and it opened into a very fancy looking resturaunt. They really stood out considering most other people were all dressed up in formal attire and they were only wearing what they normally wear.  
"I don't think we're dressed right to eat here" Videl whispered into Gohans' ear.  
"I don't care need food!" Gohan said, walking up to the hostess, "Table for two please"  
"I remember you!" The hostess said, turning around to reveal the cheery employee from the science centre, "Table for two coming up!"  
"Don't you work at the science centre?" Gohan asked.  
"I work many jobs!" The cheery employee said, grabbing some menus and heading into the dining area. She stopped at a booth and placed a menu on each side of the table.  
"Enjoy your meal" The cheery employee said, walking off.   
"Something about her gives me the creeps" Videl said.  
"I know, I saw Vegeta try to blast her earlier today but the blast did nothing" Gohan said looking at the menu.  
"This is expensive" Videl said looking at the prices, "You have enough money?"  
(A/N- Last time I ate there it cost around $55 CDN for an 8 ounce sirloin, I went for the bigger more expensive Porterhouse, I am the steak king! It's mad cow delicious! lol)  
"Yep" Gohan said slapping down a credit card with Vegeta's name on it, "Found this on Trunks as I was wrapping him in Duct tape, I don't know how he got it but I figure with Vegeta being such a generous guy he won't mind"  
"As long as you tell him it was you who decided to use it" Videl said, pointing to something on the menu, "This looks good and expensive"  
"Hmm, I agree" Gohan said as a waiter came over.  
"Can I get you some drinks?" The waiter asked sounding somewhat snobby.  
"I think we're ready to order actually" Videl said, "I'll have the Porterhouse with baked potato"  
"And for you sir?" The waiter asked Gohan.  
"I'll have the same" Gohan said, "but twenty five orders please"  
"Are you joking sir?" The waiter asked, a look of disbelief on his face.  
"He isn't" Videl smirked, "He and his friends closed a Mandarins last night"  
"Right away mister" The waiter started, looking at the credit card on the table, "Prince Vegeta"  
"He didn't put that on the card did he?" Videl laughed, snatching the card and looking at it, "I guess his hair and forehead aren't the only things about him that are big"  
"You're talking about his ego right?" Gohan asked.  
"Of course! What did you think I was talking about?" Videl exclaimed.  
"Well he does have some pretty big scars on his back, he's also pretty tall when compared to Krillen" Gohan said, scratching his head, "But anyone is tall when compared to Krillen."  
"Who is Krillen?" Videl asked, "Another green alien?"  
"Krillen is daddy!" A little voice exclaimed. Videl and Gohan both looked down at the tiny blonde girl who was looking back up at them, "Hi Gohan!"  
"Marron? What are you doing here?" Gohan asked.  
"Mommy told daddy and grampa to get out so she could have a night alone" Marron said.  
"Dare I ask where is your dad?" Gohan groaned.  
"Hey Gohan!" Krillen yelled, walking across the dining room, "Do my eyes decieve me or are you on a date?"  
"I'm guessing this is the Krillen you were talking about" Videl said, surprisingly not getting aggrivated over the date remark.  
"Why does it seem like everyone is following me?" Gohan moaned, "First Piccolo and Dende, then Yamcha, Now you, please don't tell me Roshi is here too"  
"Ok, I won't" Krillen said as Videl suddenly jumped and smacked the old pervert who just pinched her.  
"Heh heh heh! You picked a feisty one Gohan!" Master Roshi said rubbing his cheek, "Mind if we join ya?"  
"You still haven't told me why you're here" Gohan said  
"This is where Roshi and I come when 18 gets angry at us, she'd never think to look here, I mean this is Canada, no one cares about Canada" Krillen said, lifting Marron up onto the seat beside Videl. Roshi hopped up beside Gohan as did Krillen.  
(A/N- Sad but true about Canada, we don't matter, until the US needs something from us, then we're all of a sudden important!)  
"Order what you want, Vegeta is paying" Videl said, noticing Marron looking up at her.  
"You're pretty like mommy" Marron said, making Videl blush.  
"How on earth did you convince Vegeta to pay?" Krillen chuckled.  
"Didn't, Trunks had his credit card and I got it off Trunks" Gohan said.  
"So Gohan, introduce us to your girlfriend!" Master Roshi said drooling slightly.  
(A/N: Yay! 5:00 AM! I really hate insomnia!)  
"She's not my girlfriend, this is Videl Satan" Gohan said, "Videl this is Krillen, his daughter Marron and the perverted old guy is Master Roshi"  
"THE Master Roshi!?" Videl exclaimed.  
"Yep! The one and only, err did he say your last name was Satan?" Master Roshi asked.  
"Yes, My dad won the last tournament and the Cell Games!" Videl said as both Krillen and Roshi broke out in laughter, "What's so funny?"  
"All he did in the Cell games was make fool of himself." Krillen laughed, only stopping when he noticed a glowing light under the table and Gohan looking like he was about to fry his nuts with a Ki ball, "Um, forget I said anything"  
"What are you talking about!" Videl demanded to know, "Wait a second, I remember seeing some footage of the Cell games, You were there!"  
"Um, no I wasn't" Krillen said, sweating noticably.  
"Yes you were! And I just relized that Piccolo was there too!" Videl said, looking at Gohan, "And people who change their hair colour like you Gohan, and some one who looked just like Vegeta!"  
"I think she got you" Roshi whispered to Gohan before turning to Videl, "Give me a kiss and I'll tell you everything you want to know!"  
"Roshi!" Krillen and Gohan both yelled.  
"Yay!" Marron clapped happily, "You're talking 'bout when mommy and daddy met and Gohan killed the big monster!"  
"D'oh!" Gohan moaned, slapping his forehead.  
"That Gohan killed?" Videl said smirking, "I guess this means I now know the identity of the infamous delivery boy"   
"Um, no, I don't know what you're talking about!" Gohan stammered.  
"Give it up Bro, she knows" Krillen said, calling over the waiter.  
"So spill it all!" Videl said, "Everything, I want to know the truth about the Cell games, from what I've seen you do I'm easily willing to believe my father was lying."  
"Fine, Where should we start" Gohan said, sighing in defeat.  
"When mommy kissed daddy!" Marron giggled.  
  
Over the next hour Gohan and Krillen told Videl the truth about the Cell games. Every little detail came out, the coming of Mirai, the first androids, the second group of androids, the time before the cell games, and the actual cell games. Videl just sat and listened for the most part, laughing when she heard what her father actually did there.   
"And that's everything" Gohan said, shoveling his last steak into his mouth then pulling out just the clean bone.  
"Yay! Gohan saved mommy!" Marron exclaimed, jumping up and down on the seat.  
"So why didn't you come forward and challenge my father?" Videl asked, finishing off her meal.  
"We don't want to be celebrities like your dad, it's not our style" Krillen said.  
"I'm well known but to avoid all sorts of attention I live on a tiny island" Master Roshi said.  
"Here's your check!" The cheery employee said in her usual annoying way, "Don't forget to tip!"  
"Hey, what time is it?" Videl asked.  
"It's" Gohan said looking at his watch, "Kami! The Concert starts soon!"   
"A concert, have fun you two lovebirds!" Krillen joked.  
"Shut up Krillen" Gohan said, standing up.  
(A/N - Interesting fact: One of the Bare Naked Ladies lives only a couple of houses away from my grandmother)  
"Bye Cutie" Videl said to Marron before leaving with Gohan.  
The two teens emerged above ground and started looking around, not knowing exactly where the concert was.  
"Does it say on the tickets where this is being held?" Videl asked as Gohan took them out.  
"It only says the Chumcity building, but where is that" Gohan said before looking up to the sky and yelling, "Please help us oh great floating and talking sock puppet!"  
"Please stop that, people are staring at you" Videl said sweatdropping and pointing to all the people who had stopped and were staring.  
"Sorry" Gohan said, "Let's just look around for it, I wonder what Vegeta is doing."  
  
"Woman! Where is my credit card!" Vegeta exclaimed, running around in the tuxedo Bulma forced him to wear and tearing the room practically apart, "And Why is the Namek here and dressed like that!"  
"I prefer to dress formally when I go to an event like this." Piccolo said, straightening his bowtie, "Now hurry up before we are late!"  
"I told you already Vegeta, Piccolo is going over with us because he stole Yamchas ticket and it happens to be right next to our seats!" Bulma said, "Now come on!"  
"Bah! I don't even want to see this stupid play!" Vegeta said, even though at the same time he was thinking, 'oh boy! I love the Lion King! I wish I had my plush simba with me!'  
"I heard every word of that thought Vegeta, now come on" Bulma said, dragging him out.  
"Damn this Bond!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Is that it?" Gohan asked.  
"No" Videl replied.  
"How about that?" Gohan asked.  
"Stop asking me that!" Videl yelled, "You've been asking me that about every building! I don't know where the concert is!"  
"I know how we could find it faster" Gohan smirked.  
"And how is that? Hey!" Videl exclaimed as Gohan slipped his arms around her waist and took to the air, "You had better not drop me again or else!"  
"Trust me" Gohan said looking around, "Hey there it is!"  
They flew over to a building with many bright lights around it. Below them was a huge gathering of people around the Chumcity building all hoping for a glimpse inside at the stars performing. They set down out of sight and approached what appeared to be the entrance. A swarm of teenagers were trying everything to get into the event but the two lumberjack like security guards refused to let them enter.  
"I'll do anything! Just let me in there! I need to ask Avril out on a date!" A guy who bore a striking resemblance to Sharpener pleaded.  
"Look, get out of here all of you! No one gets in without a ticket!" The one security guard said.  
"Please! We'll be your friends" A girl said, flitting her eyelashes.  
"Alright that's it!" The second guard said, pulling a hockey stick out of nowhere, "Don't make me use it!"  
All the teens suddenly start screaming and scattered as Gohan and Videl walk over to the now arguing security guards.  
"Why do you always bring that thing out!" The first yelled, "That's a lethal weapon!"  
"It's only lethal is I have to use it" The second guard said, swinging the stick down beside him, only to feel it hit something and break, "Oh crud"  
Both guards looked over to see the stick broken over Gohans' head and Videl looking at him shocked.  
"Now why would you do that?" Gohan asked, brushing the stick off, "Is it some sort of canadian thing?"  
"We are so sorry, he gets a bit stick happy, please don't sue!" The first guard begged.  
"We just want to come in" Gohan said, handing the tickets to the guards.  
"Go ahead...." The second guard said, letting them pass then turning to his partner, "Did you see that! He didn't even flinch!"  
  
"Didn't that hurt Gohan?" Videl asked.  
"No, should it have?" Gohan replied, scratching his head.  
"I keep forgetting you're invincible or something" Videl mumbled, walking into the building. Other people who were lucky enough the be given tickets were dancing. Ed the Sock suddenly appeared in front of them.  
"Hey! You made it! Just in time too, is it only you two?" Ed asked.  
"Yeah, my little brother and his friend are tied up with duct tape and my other friends are otherwise occupied" Gohan said.  
  
"Ahh comfy comfy, no little terrorists to try to kill me" Sharpener said, snuggling up in Videls former bed, "I wonder if this room gets Playboy channel too"  
"shhhhiiiiinnnnneeeeeeyyyyyy" Erasa said, still fixated on the toonie.  
  
"So you two snuck off for a little alone time" Ed snickered, " See, well this first song might be just what you two are looking for"  
"Why is it everyone assumes we're dating?" Videl asked.  
"I dunno, a nerd like me and an ass kicking crimefighting babe like you, seems a mismatch eh?" Gohan said, "Hey! I mastered the accent donchaknow?"  
"Please stop that, the accent is annoying" Videl said, doing a doubletake, "Wait a sec, did you call me a babe?"  
"I can't remember" Gohan said scratching his head, "But she is!"  
"Presenting the first artist for your listening pleasure, Shania Twain singing her hit song Forever And For Always" Rick the Temp said over the microphone as the aformentioned artist and her band walked up onto the stage, much to the enjoyment of many of the male attendees.  
  
In your arms I can still feel the way you  
want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
when you told me  
  
I can stay right here forever in your arms  
  
And there ain't no way -  
I'm letting you go now -  
And there ain't no way -  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day.....  
  
'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together for all our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face - always  
  
"Nice song" Videl said, sort of swaying to the music, "Eh Gohan? Gohan?"  
Videl looked around frantically for him but found nothing. She could barely smell the scent of chicken wafting through the air.  
"I don't believe it, ditching me on our first date" Videl said, relizing what she had just said, "Please tell me I didn't just say we were on a date."  
"I would but then I'd be lying" The familiar voice of Yamcha said from behind her, "Fancy meeting you here, and on a date with Gohan none the less, I must say he does have good taste"  
"What are you doing here!" Videl exclaimed.  
"I needed something to do after Piccolo stole my ticket to the Lion King" Yamcha said, sounding somewhat sad, "I don't even want to mention what I had to do to get it"  
  
Mmmm, baby  
In your heart - I can still hear  
a beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can feel your love for me in your heart  
  
And there ain't no way -  
I'm letting you go now -  
And there ain't no way -  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...  
  
'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together for all our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face - always  
  
  
I wanna wake up every morning  
In your eyes  
I can still see  
the look of the one who really loves me  
The one who wouldn't put anything  
else in the world above me  
I can still see love for me in your eyes  
  
And there ain't no way -  
I'm letting you go now-   
And there ain't no way -  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...  
  
'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together for all our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face - always  
  
"MMmmm... Chicken" Gohan practically drooled as his nose lead him to a dressing room for Avril Lavigne. Gohan just walked right in the room and headed to the food table.  
"Um, You're not supposed to be in here" Avril said from the couch where she and her bandmates were playing video games before their turn to go on.  
"Food" Gohan replied, shovelling everything in his mouth.  
"That's ours man!" One of the other band members said, grabbing a chicken wing away from Gohan. Gohan spun around looking very angry. He was so angry that his food had been taken that he powered all the way up to Super Saiya jin, and that freaked everyone else in the room out.  
"Calm down buddy" Avril said, slipping by Gohan and out of the room, "Take it, we'll just raid Sum41"  
"Suckers" Gohan said, powering down and resuming his feast.  
  
'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together for all our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face - always  
  
  
I'm keeping you forever and for always  
I'm in your arms  
  
The crowd broke into applause as Rick ran back up to the microphone.  
"Shania's always a crowd pleaser" Rick said, "Before I announce the next band I need to ask if anyone here knows this guy"   
On one of the large screens came an image of Gohan scarfing down food in Avrils dressing room. Most people laughed, including Yamcha, but Videl sweatdropped and dragged Yamcha behind her towards the backstage dressing rooms. They found both Avril Lavigne and her band and the members of Sum41 staring into the dressing room watching the eating machine.  
"Where does he put it all?" Cone asked.   
"I have no clue, I don't think I want to know" Avril said.  
"Out of my way!" Videl yelled, pushing through and letting go of Yamcha, "How can you still be hungry after eating twenty five huge steaks!"  
"Twenty five holy cra" One of Avrils other band members started as Yamcha cut him off.  
"No wonder he is hungry" Yamcha said, "Usually he has at least thirty, trying to restrain himself for his girlfriend"  
"Gohan, How could you embrass me like this!" Videl exclaimed, grabbing the plate of wings away from Gohan.  
"I'm sorry Videl" Gohan said, looking at his feet, "I was just a bit hungry"  
"Wait a second" Avril said, "How come he doesn't go wacko on her?"  
"They're in love, they just don't know it" Yamcha said.  
"Awwww" Both bands said.  
"Sum41, you're up!" One of the backstage crew said as both bands split up and Avrils went to raid Sum41's dressing room.  
  
"Sorry for the delay folks, next up Sum41 playing their Hell Song!" Rick said, gaining more cheers from the audience. As the group emerged onto stage, Videl emerged dragging Gohan behind her.   
  
Everybody's got their problems   
Everybody says the same thing to you   
It's just a matter how you solve them   
And knowing how to change the things you've been through   
I fear I've come to realize   
How fast life can be compromised   
Stand back to see what's going on   
I can't believe this happened to you, this happened to you   
  
It's just a problem that we're faced with   
Am I not the only one that hates to standby   
Complication's headed first in this line   
With all these pictures running through my mind Knowing endless consequences   
I feel so useless in this   
Can't patch that back and as for me, I can't believe   
  
Part of me, won't agree   
0 Cause I don't know if it's for sure   
Sunnenly, suddenly   
I don't feel so insecure   
Anymore   
  
Everybody's got their problems   
Everybody says the same things to you   
It's just a matter how you solve them   
What else are we supposed to do   
  
"So, you two having fun on your date?" Yamcha asked, appearing again seemingly from nowhere.  
"We aren't dating Yamcha" Gohan said, giving him an odd look, "Tell us why everyone thinks we're dating?"  
"Well for one thing you haven't stopped holding hands since Videl dragged you out" Yamcha snickered.   
"We noticed that too Gohan" Krillen said, poking Gohan in the ribs, "When's the wedding?"  
"Why are you all here now!" Gohan cried, looking at the new arrivals.  
"Marron and I wanted to see Avril Lavigne, besides, We want to bug you some more" Master Roshi said.  
"So Gohan, which of your friends do you think will turn up next?" Videl asked sounding sarcastic, "And why can't they get it through their heads that we aren't dating?"  
"Let's see, Tien hasn't been here so I'm guessing him" Gohan said, looking towards the door as if he was expecting for Tien to walk in, "Or maybe I'll get a break."  
  
Part of me, won't agree   
Cause I don't know if it's for sure   
Sunnenly, suddenly   
I don't feel so insecure   
Anymore  
  
Part of me, won't agree   
Cause I don't know if it's for sure   
Sunnenly, suddenly   
I don't feel so insecure   
Anymore   
  
Why do things that matter the most   
Never end up cutting close   
Now that I find out, it ain't so bad   
I don't think I knew what I had  
  
Why do things that matter the most   
Never end up cutting close   
Now that I find out, it ain't so bad   
I don't think I knew what I had  
  
"Sum 41 everyone!" Ed the Sock said, "By the way guys, Avril and her band just cleaned out your dressing room of all food"  
"All right, up next is in my opinion, the best female singer ever, Avril Lavigne!" Rick said into the microphone, gaining hoots from most of the male atendees, "I tend to agree with all the guys there, she is hot"   
With that said Rick left the stage and Avril and her band emerged on stage to the cheers of the audience and Marron.  
"Before we start I want to get this guy" Avril said pointing to Gohan, "Up here so he can show us that cool trick he did while chowing down on the food in our dressing room"  
"I think not" Gohan said, backing away from the crowd of fans trying to push him up.  
"You will get up there, you owe them after eating all their food" Videl said, sounding a lot like Chi chi and pushing Gohan up through the crowd.  
"You remind me of my Mom" Gohan said as Krillen suddenly handed Marron to Gohan.  
"Take her up with you" Krillen said, "And just do it, no one you know is here so what's the harm?"  
"Fine" Gohan said, hopping on stage and putting Marron down. Marron ran over and hugged Avril, who bent down for her.  
"Come on, do the thing" Avril said, smirking at Gohan as he suddenly grabbed Master Roshi before he could pinch Avrils butt.  
"Just quickly" Gohan said, powering himself up and becoming a super saiya jin, "There happy?"  
"I can do that too!" One of the guys yelled.  
"I'd like to see that" Gohan snapped, his saiya jin side coming out.  
"Easy tiger" Avril said, quickly giving Gohan a kiss as he powered down, making Gohan blush, "Now get off the stage so we can sing."  
  
He was a boy   
She was a girl   
Can i make it any more obvious   
He was a punk   
She did ballet   
What more can i say   
He wanted her   
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well   
but all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose   
They had a problem with his baggy clothes   
  
He was a skater boy   
She said see you later boy   
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face   
But her head was up in space   
She needed to come back down to earth   
  
  
5 years from now  
She sits at home   
Feeding the baby she's all alone   
She turns on tv   
Guess who she sees   
Skater boy rockin up MTV   
She calls up her friends   
They already know   
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show  
She tags along   
Stands in the crowd   
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
"I got to hug Avril Lavigne!" Marron exclaimed, jumping up and down while pulling on Krillens pant leg.  
"You seemed to be quite close to that girl." Videl sneered.  
"What? She kissed my cheek, don't ask me why she did it" Gohan said defensivly.  
"Well for two people not dating you sure sound like you are" Yamcha chuckled, "Videl, you almost sounded jealous of Avril there, and Gohan, you just sounded whipped"  
(A/N- Every guy is whipped by a minimum of one girl, I myself and whipped by two but I haven't seen on of them in over a year and the other is on my bowling team, yeah that's right! I bowl! I volunteer with a league of little kids too just for the hell of it)  
"Shut up!" Videl snapped.  
"If you wish to live to see tomorrow you will go to the nearest Tim Hortons and buy every donut they have and you will bring them to me" Gohan said giving Yamcha a Vegeta style death glare.  
"Yes sir" Yamcha said, saluting and running off to find the donuts.  
"You know you are whipped" Videl said, grinning.  
"I am not!" Gohan exclaimed.  
"Gohan! Get me a drink!" Videl ordered.  
"Yes ma'am" Gohan said, dashing off and leaving both Videl and Krillen laughing.  
"You two are definatly made for eachother!" Krillen said while laughing.   
  
He was a skater boy   
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her   
Now he's a super star   
Slamming on his guitar   
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
He was a skater boy   
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her   
Now he's a super star   
Slamming on his guitar   
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out   
Well tough luck that boy's mine now   
We are more than just good friends   
This is how the story ends   
Too bad that you couldn't see,   
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye   
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy   
And Im just a girl   
Can I make it any more obvious   
Haven't you heard  
How we rock eachothers world  
  
I'm with the skater boy   
I said see you later boy   
I'll be back stage after the show   
I'll be at the studio   
Singing the song we wrote   
About a girl you used to know  
  
I'm with the skater boy   
I said see you later boy   
I'll be back stage after the show   
I'll be at the studio   
Singing the song we wrote   
About a girl you used to know  
  
"The object of many guys dreams, Avril Lavigne" Rick said into the mic, "Up next, a classic canadian band, Bare Naked Ladies!"   
  
"Here's your drink Videl" Gohan said handing her a can of coke.  
"Good boy" Videl said, almost patting him on the head, "Now then, when Yamcha gets back you will be sharing the donuts with us, got it"  
"Don't I even get a thank you?" Gohan grumbled, "And I am not whipped."  
"Fine" Videl smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you"  
"Eh heh heh heh, excuse me" Gohan said, dashing outside and suddenly blasting into the air yelling "Yeeeeeee hooooooo!!!!!"  
"Wow, the first kiss, when my wife first kissed me I though she was trying to kill me" Krillen said, falling over as Videl smacked him in the head.  
"Stop bugging us about if we're going out now" Videl said.  
"Gohan got a girl friend, Gohan got a girlfriend!" Marron chanted as she jumped around.  
"Maybe now Sharpener will stop bugging me" Videl sighed, finally just giving up on denying it, "Where does Gohan think he's going?"  
  
Meanwhile at the Lion King. The show was just wrapping up and the players all came out on stage to take a bow. One of them was holding the puppet Simba and was the focus of attention of both Vegeta and Piccolo.  
'Must have that prop for collection' Both thought at the same time as they phased out.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed, noticing her husband was gone.  
Both appeared on stage to the surprise of the performers and both grabbed onto the Simba and tried to make a run for it.  
"Let go of it Vegeta!" Piccolo growled, "It's mine!"  
"I don't think so Greenbean!" Vegeta yelled, "Let go before I Final Flash your ass!"  
"I dare you to!" Piccolo smirked. Vegeta growled and suddenly let go of the Simba to perform the attack.  
"Final!" Vegeta started.  
"Sucker!" Piccolo exclaimed, making a run for it.  
"Hey! Get back here!" Vegeta yelled, chasing after Piccolo.  
  
"Wheeeee!" Gohan exclaimed, flying through clouds over Toronto, "I can't wait to shove this in Goten and Trunks face, teach them to make fun of me"  
Gohan suddenly stopped and thought to himself for a second.  
"Wait, do I really want to play their little game?" Gohan asked himself, "Ah to heck with it, I'll rub their noses in it"  
Suddenly Vegeta appeared in the sky next to him looking thoroughly ticked off.  
"Brat! where is the Namek!" Vegeta fumed, "Tell me!"  
"I haven't a clue Vegeta" Gohan said, looking like he was doing the back stroke, "I haven't seen him"  
"Bah! I'll just break in and steal another one later" Vegeta said, looking oddly at Gohan, "What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing" Gohan said, floating in a sitting position, "Perhaps I should get back, see if Yamcha has my donuts yet"  
"Why would he be getting you anything?" Vegeta sneered.  
"I threatened to kill him" Gohan smirked.  
"You actually sound like a Saiya jin" Vegeta said, also smirking.  
"Vegeta! Get your ass back down here now!" Bulma screamed over the bond.  
"Gah! Blasted woman!" Vegeta growled, turning and starting to fly back, "Brat, as your Prince I order you to give me half the donuts!"  
"All right" Gohan grinned, 'When dad gets a perfect score on an advanced calculus exam'  
Gohan then flew back down the the Chumcity building and landed as Yamcha was struggling to carry a huge pile of donut boxes into the building.  
"You will live, provided you keep me happy with these generous offerings" Gohan said with an evil tone in his voice.  
"What did I do to deserve this?" Yamcha asked, setting the pile of donuts down beside the spot where Videl and Krillen were still standing.  
"Decided to come back eh Gohan?" Videl asked, "From now on you will not threaten Yamcha with death to get food of any sort, got it!"  
"Yes ma'am" Gohan said.  
"Thank Kami!" Yamcha exclaimed, hugging Videl, "Thank you so mu......"  
As he was hugging Videl, Gohan came over and did a Vulcan nerve pinch like move on him and knocked him out.  
"What should we do with him now?" Videl asked.  
"Let Krillen deal with him" Gohan said, looking at the formerly bald monk, "Right?"  
"Yep, I got it" Krillen said, somewhat scared of Gohan now, "I hate saiya jin mating habits, they get too cocky."  
"What was that?" Videl asked.  
"Never mind, come on Marron, I think we should get going home" Krillen said, dragging Yamcha out.  
"Don't forget him" Videl said, kicking Master Roshi out the door before he could pinch her again.   
"I'm getting tired, want to head back to the hotel?" Gohan asked.  
"And do what?" Videl asked back, giving Gohan an odd look, "You had better not be thinking what I think you are"   
"What? I was just going to sit there and eat all these donuts infront of Trunks and Goten" Gohan said.  
"Okay, so you weren't thinking what I was thinking" Videl said, "Fine, let's go"  
  
Next Chapter: Hercule and Ox King? Wonderland, Montreal!  
  
A/N: Two things, 1- I know this ending sucked, please feel free to pelt me with nerf balls.   
2- a note to Sele-chan: I really like your DBZ stories and your profile is right, females do rock, us males agree with you, pleasant to look at also.  



	12. Return of the goofball

LAB, Battlewing and Shadowcannon : Oh! What should we do with the drunken Shadow,  
What should we do with the drunken Shadow,  
What should we do with the drunken Shadow!  
Throw him off the deck! (Shadowcannon is thrown off 15 foot high deck.)  
  
LAB and Battlewing: What should we do with the drunken Battlewing  
What should we do with the drunken Battlewing  
What should we do with the drunken Battlewing!  
Drop him onto Shadow! (Battlewing is thrown off and bounces off Shadowcannon)  
  
LAB: What should we do with the drunken Blitzwing  
What should we do with the drunken Blitzwing  
What should we do with the drunken Blitzwing!  
Watch him jump off the deck!  
(LAB jumps off the deck, bounces off of Shadowcannon, then off of Battlewing, then hits the roof of a nearby house and rolls into a pool filled with the all the beautiful female authors of FF.net)  
LAB: Whoo hoo!  
  
(Then I wake up)  
LAB: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why do I always wake up at the best parts! I never get to do the fun stuff like kill the bad guy or kiss the girl in my dreams! I don't even get to dream about owning DBZ!  
  
Shadowcannon: You're such a whiner, you wonder why I want to kill you.  
  
LAB: I thought it was because I used to beat you all the time in fights before you got a new body.  
  
Shadowcannon: That too, but you're still a whiner.  
  
LAB: No I'm not  
  
Shadowcannon: (Mocking) No I'm not  
  
LAB: Um, please move onto the story, I really don't want to you see how badly my little brother here is going to get hurt now.  
  
Shadowcannon: I'm so scared, bring it on!  
  
What is a toonie? I keep forgetting that Canada is so insignifigant and not everyone is familiar with our currency. A toonie is a two dollar coin, introduced in 1996 to replace the $2 bill. It is a two part coin, a centre piece that is gold coloured and has a picture of Queen Elizabeth on one side and two polar bears on to other side, and a silver coloured outer ring with the date minted and some other writing. There is a variation of the coin where one side looks like an eskimo to honor the newest canadian province of Nunavut. A picture of a toonie can be found if you do a quick Yahoo or Google search. I personally prefered the $2 bill, my pocket was much lighter.  
  
Are all those bands in the previous chapter Canadian? Someone asked me this and the answer is yes! Sum41 originated in Ajax Ontario, about 15 minutes from where I live, Avril Lavigne is from Napanee, I used to live in Nepean not to far away from Napanee. I don't have a clue what part of canada Shania Twain is from but I know she's canadian and as for Bare Naked ladies, I said in the previous chapter that one of the members lives a few houses up from my grandmothers house, he owns a nice Audi too. They are all canadian!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Videl woke up the next morning in the suite bedroom and felt a weight on her stomach.  
She looked down and saw Goten using her as a pillow and Trunks closer to the end of the bed. She chuckled to herself at the memory of the last night when she and Gohan tortured the little chibis by eating box after box of donuts while they were tied up with duct tape. Eventually she started to feel bad for the little guys and forced Gohan to untie them and give them some donuts too.   
"Daddy would freak out if he found me in bed with two boys" Videl laughed to herself.  
She slowly wiggled out of the bed so as not to wake the two sleeping kids and made her way to the bathroom door. She went to open it but found it locked and the light visible underneath the door.  
"Darn" Videl mumbled, "I was hoping to get the bathroom first"  
A knock at the door caught her attention. She quickly threw one of the hotel provided robes on and answered the door.   
"All right!" Hercule yelled, barging right in, "Where is he! Where is this boy you were sleeping with!"  
"Daddy! What are you doing here?" Videl asked, "What do you mean the boy I slept with? I didn't sleep with Gohan"  
"So his name is Gohan eh!" Hercule huffed, "I'm going to kill him!"  
"Aren't you listening!" Videl said smirking, "I didn't sleep with Gohan, but I slept with two other boys last night, they're still asleep in the bedroom"  
"Two! How did they force you do to that!" Hercule practically screamed, storming into the bedroom. He stopped when he saw Goten and Trunks, who by some miracle were able to sleep through the yelling, "What the?"  
"See, I wasn't doing anything wrong" Videl said, "This is Goten and Trunks, They're..."  
"When did you have kids! You are in so much trouble young lady!" Hercule bellowed.  
"What's going on?" Gohan asked, emerging from the bathroom wearing only a towel.  
(A/N: I'm assuming the female readers are drooling, so many female authors seem to do that at these sort of scenes, you know who you are!)  
"You!" Hercule yelled, storming over to Gohan, "You made my baby pregnant!"  
"Huh?" Gohan replied, looking over at Videl who was chuckling.  
"You're gonna have to fight me now!" Hercule yelled, punching Gohan in the face then hollering in pain, "How'd you do that you little punk!"  
"Gohan, this is daddy, daddy, this is Gohan, better know to you as the Delivery boy" Videl said sighing.  
"You...are the boy from the Cell games?" Hercule said, suddenly fainting.  
"I say again, Huh?" Gohan repeated.  
"Just go get changed" Videl said, slipping into the bathroom, "I don't know why he's here either"  
(A/N: Videl in a towel! Drool! Towel falls! Passes out with a look of happiness on his face. See, I can do that too!)  
" I think I'll get changed in the bedroom" Gohan said, grabbing his clothes and heading into the bedroom, "But these two have to go"  
Gohan picked up the still sleeping Trunks and Goten and threw them out of the room and onto Hercule. That finally woke them up and they both looked at the sleeping man they were now sitting on.  
"Hey, this is the big goofy guy Gohan gave my dad as an offering the other day" Trunks said, poking at Hercules cheek, "You think he's dead?"  
"No, He's still breathing" Goten said, listening to Hercules chest, "I wonder if he has any candy"  
"Only one way to find out" Trunks said, starting to search through pockets.  
"Hey, what's this?" Goten asked pulling out a wad of cash from one of the pockets.  
"Money you idiot" Trunks said smirking, "I don't think he'll miss it"  
"Isn't that stealing?" Goten asked flipping through the bills.  
"Not if the money is going towards buying us candy, I told you that before!" Trunks said, snatching the money, "Let's go!"  
The two chibis jumped out the window and blasted into the air just as Gohan emerged from the bedroom.  
"I think I asked for this last night" He sighed, lifting Hercule onto the couch and remembering how he had asked who would show up next.  
"Brat! The woman wants to know if you are going up the CN tower with her!" Vegeta demanded to know before spotting Hercule, "What is that buffoon doing here!"  
"Don't ask me" Gohan said, "Tell Bulma that I promised to take Goten and Trunks to some theme park today"  
"But we're leaving for Montreal today, you won't have time" Bulma said appearing behing Vegeta, "What's Hercule doing here?"  
"I keep saying I don't know!" Gohan exclaimed, "And as for time, I'll take them and meet you guys in Montreal"  
"In that case I'm coming with you brat." Vegeta said, "I refuse to be cooped up in that aircraft or spend the day with those weak humans!"  
"Big insults coming from a guy who got his butt whooped by Cell" Videl said smirking and coming out of the bathroom, "And don't ask why my dad is here, I don't know why either."  
"You dare to insult me!" Vegeta yelled, "And how do you know about that!"  
"Krillen told me" Videl said as Vegeta suddenly threw a Ki ball out the window, "I'm guessing he's about to be badly charred."  
  
Master Roshis' Island....  
"Mommy! Daddy blew up again!" Marron cried running from the charred black former monk.  
"How did you anger Gohan this time!" 18 demanded.  
"I didn't!" Krillen said, blinking.  
  
Back to Canada.......  
"Hey, where did Goten and Trunks go?" Gohan asked as Hercule started to come around. Hercule rubbed his eyes and looked at the gathering of people around him.  
"Please don't hurt me!" Hercule exclaimed cowering.  
"Why would we want to? " Gohan asked.  
"Speak for yourself brat" Vegeta said forming a small Ki ball in his hand.  
"Vegeta, you harm him then you don't get to have any more 'fun' on this trip!" Bulma threatened.  
"Daddy, please tell us what you're doing here" Videl said, helping her cowering father to his feet.  
"I wanted to surprise you, but you weren't in the room the front desk said you were in and your friend Erasa said you were sleeping with this boy" Hercule said.  
"Um, I slept on the couch" Gohan said, "Videl said she wanted to bed and didn't care that my little brother and his friend were going to sleep on it too"  
"So you aren't dating and sleeping together" Hercule asked, looking relieved.  
"We didn't say anything about not dating" Videl said.  
"What!" Bulma and Hercule both exclaimed as their jaws hit the ground.  
"I knew it!" Vegeta smirked, "Why else would the brat be doing the backstroke in mid air last night"  
"Chi chi will love this!" Ox king said, appearing in the open doorway, "Hey Gohan!"  
"Grampa?! What are you doing here?" Gohan asked.  
"Chi chi wanted me to come over here and check up on you" Ox King said, "And I wanted to spend some time with my grandsons."  
"Well, you should have come earlier, we're leaving for Montreal today" Bulma said, "But you could come if you wanted"  
"I'd love to!" Ox King said, "Now where's Goten?"  
"And where'd all my money go?" Hercule said searching his pockets.  
"Trunks, I can believe that kid!" Bulma said rubbing her temples, "Vegeta, you and Gohan go find them before they cause too much damage"  
"Why should I?" Vegeta scowled, "The brat can do it on his own"   
"Vegeta, you've lived with Bulma for more than a decade, don't you get it that you can't stand up to her." Gohan said chuckling.  
"You dare to call me whipped!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Vegeta! Stop arguing and do it or else I won't repair your gravity room when we get home!" Bulma yelled.  
"Damned woman" Vegeta grumbled, exitting the room, "Meet me on the roof brat"  
"Bulma, can't Vegeta do it on his own? I'm hungry" Gohan said.  
"Gohan! You will go and help Vegeta, then you will meet up with all of us at the Golden Griddle near the Maple Leaf Gardens where daddy will be buying breakfast" Videl ordered.  
"Yes Ma'am!" Gohan said, saluting and dashing off behind Vegeta.  
"You sound just like my daughter" Ox King laughed, "I remember how she used to order Goku around!"  
"Who said I was going to buy breakfast?" Hercule asked.  
"I saw what happened after your little playtime with Vegeta" Bulma smirked, "I have it all on tape and the television stations will have it too if you don't, got it!"  
"Yes Mrs. Briefs" Hercule said as Videl and Ox king laughed at the mighty Hercule.  
"Now go get Sharpener and Erasa up and let me get my things packed up." Videl said.  
  
" Well, Any sign of their Ki's?" Gohan asked the shorter, older saiya jin beside him.  
"I'm not looking Brat" Vegeta said, "While you look I'll be doing something else that I can't say right now"  
"Fine, you wouldn't have been much of a help anyways" Gohan said, blasting into the air.  
"Now to get that Simba!" Vegeta said taking off towards the theatre.  
  
"Where did those two brats go to?" Gohan mumbled, hovering high over the city and scanning for their Kis, "I've been hanging around Vegeta too much, Hmm, they haven't left the hotel"  
Gohan took the the air and floated down to the hotel entrance. He walked inside and spotted the two chibis off in a corner downing bottle after bottle of pop then belching various phrases and laughing at it.  
"To be or not to be" Trunks belched, making Goten fall back laughing.  
"My turn!" Goten exclaimed, downing a Pepsi.  
"I am not a crook!" Goten belched, making even Gohan snicker.  
"Actually you are" Gohan said, grabbing a bottle of Pepsi from the pile they had aquired, "Let me show you how to really do it"  
"You're not mad we took the goofy guys money?" Trunks asked.  
"Not my place to get angry" Gohan belched, "When the moon hits the sky like a big pizza pie, that's amorie!"  
Both Goten and Trunks fell back laughing as Videl suddenly appeared followed by the rest of the group.  
"Charming" Videl said, smirking at the three saiya jins.  
"Thanks" Trunks burped, "Heh heh OW!"  
"Trunks, don't be rude!" Bulma said, stroking her iPan, the newest innovation from the Apple computers frying pan division.  
"Why don't Gohan and Goten get hit?" Trunks asked rubbing his head.  
"Because they didn't burp in front of us all on purpose" Bulma said, "Where's Vegeta?"  
  
An explosion rocked the theatre where the Lion King had been playing and Vegeta bolted inside. He made his way through the closed off areas until he came to a props room.  
"That Simba is mine!" Vegeta cackled, tossing the various props aside but not finding one. All Vegeta found was a note, which he grabbed and read aloud.  
"Dear Vegeta, I got all the simbas! Nahhh! Signed, Piccolo" Vegeta read, fuming, "Namek! Next time I see you you're dead! But now is time to eat"  
  
"We're sorry we took your money Mr. Hercule" Goten said.  
"You'd better be little runt" Hercule grumbled, counting his money.  
"Daddy, don't be rude!" Videl said, slapping Hercule upside the head and causing Gohan to laugh at him.  
"And don't forget you're insulting the little brother of the delivery boy." Gohan said, smirking like Vegeta.  
"Don't do that! It's creepy!"Videl exclaimed.  
"I totally agree." Bulma said, shuddering.  
"I can do that too" Goten said, replicating the smirk on Gohans face.  
"Now I'm getting creeped out" Sharpener said.  
"Let's just get going" Bulma said, ushering the odd looking group outside.  
  
"Now where is this blasted place the Woman was talking about!" Vegeta growled, hovering over a large building in the city, "I don't see any large gardens anywhere!"  
Vegeta floated to the sidewalk and grabbed the nearest person walking.  
"You!" Vegeta snapped, "Where is this Maple Leaf gardens!"  
"Uh...." The frightened man said, pointing across the street at the large building with the name Maple Leaf Gardens clearly written on a sign, "Right there!"  
"What!" Vegeta exclaimed, looking at the building he was standing right infront of, the Golden Griddle, "Son of a Son!"  
(A/N: Vegeta's new favorite insult lol)  
"Help me!" The man he was holding screamed before running off.  
"Hey Vegeta!" Ox King exclaimed, pulling Vegeta into a bearhug and squeezing the shorter man till his eyes almost popped out.  
"Your grampa is really affectionate" Videl said, looking over at Gohan.  
"He hasn't seen Vegeta in years" Gohan chuckled, "And I guess he didn't see Vegeta earlier"  
"Get off of me!" Vegeta yelled, slipping free and practically hiding behind Bulma.  
"Come on!" Trunks whined, "I'm hungry!"  
The group walked into the resturaunt and were seated. Ox king tried to sit down but his chair broke so he just sat on the ground. He was so tall it didn't make much of a difference. Videl sat down beside her father and both Gohan and Sharpener make a dash for the seat beside her.  
"Outta the way nerd boy!" Sharpener said, struggling against Gohan for the chair, "Only a cool guy like me can sit next to Videl!"  
"And I suppose only a cool guy like you can kick her out of her bed" Gohan replied, "And only a nerd like me can take her out to dinner and a concert while you probably watched the playboy channel all evening"  
"Boys, stop it!" Videl snapped, "Gohan sit! Sharpener! Over there!"  
"Yes Ma'am!" Both the guys exclaimed, taking the seats Videl exclaimed.  
"I want to try that!" Erasa exclaimed, looking over at Gohan, "Gohan! Take me out to dinner!"  
"Can't, taken" Gohan mumbled, "I don't see a buffet, where did it go?"  
"Taken!" Erasa exclaimed, "By who! Some canadian floozy!"  
(A/N: Where? I see no floozies here in Canada but with a population density of less than 4 people per square kilometre I don't see many people anyways)  
"Twenty dollars says the blonde one has a heart attack when Gohan spills it" Trunks whispered to Goten.  
"Which blonde one?" Goten asked.  
"Both" Trunks said.  
"I'm not telling" Gohan said smugly.  
"I know who!" Ox King exclaimed, "It's Videl!"  
"Thanks a lot Grampa" Gohan muttered.  
"Not my Gohan/Videl!" Erasa and Sharpener screamed before both passing out.  
"Well, less money I have to pay" Hercule said, poking at Sharpeners head.  
  
At some point during the meal Sharpener and Erasa woke up and ordered something. Bulma explained what was going to be happening that day and after some argument from Sharpener, who also wanted to go to Wonderland, they agreed on a plan. Gohan, Vegeta and the chibis were still the only ones going to Wonderland, Sharpener quickly changed his mind when he was told Videl was going with Bulma that day. Also, Goten won the bet since Sharpener and Erasa only fainted and didn't have a heart attack.  
  
"So we meet up at the Marriot hotel next to the Bell Centre." Bulma said.  
"Hold on a second boy" Hercule said, stopping Gohan from leaving, "If you are to date my daughter I want to talk to you"   
"Leave the buffoon here Brat" Vegeta snapped.  
"Consider this Vegeta" Gohan whispered, "We leave him here, there's nothing to stop him from hitting on Bulma, take him with us and we can have some fun"   
"Brat! I insist the buffoon come with us!" Vegeta said.  
"Well, we'll be off, the plane leaves soon" Bulma said, ushering everyone else into the limo, "Have fun taking the train"  
"bye!" Goten waved.  
"So where is our limo to the theme park?" Hercule asked, causing the four Saiya jins to laugh at him.  
"We don't drive, we're not even taking the train" Gohan laughed, making sure no one was looking at them. He grabbed Hercule under the arms and lifted off into the air with his passenger screaming about not wanting to die.   
"Shut up buffoon or else I'll vaporize you!" Vegeta yelled, floating off to the side.  
"We'll help carry him!" Goten said as he and Trunks each grabbed a leg and helped carry.  
They flew off in the direction of the theme park with Hercule crying for his mommy the whole way. It took longer than it would have if Hercule wasn't there to arrive at Canadas Wonderland. They set down in a deserted parking lot and walked to the entrance.  
"How'd you do that?" Hercule asked.  
"Simple, just a matter of projecting your energy below you to lift you up" Trunks said, "Videl is forcing Gohan to teach him how to"   
"Can you teach me?" Hercule asked, sounding hopeful.  
"Possibly" Gohan said, 'Not likely heh heh, maybe I use the Piccolo method'  
"Come on! I want to have fun!" Goten whined.  
"I'll take care of tickets!" Trunks said, pulling out Bulmas credit card this time, "I'm so generous"  
"Give me that Brat!" Vegeta said, snatching it away from his son, "You still owe me time in the GR for stealing mine and letting Kakabrat number one use it to buy the buffoons daughter, the baldy and the pervert dinner last night"  
"Well you're the one who dropped your wallet in the toilet and left it there" Trunks snapped, "At least it was clean."  
"How many other peoples credit cards do you have?" Gohan asked, tapping his foot and glaring down at Trunks.  
"None" Trunks said, backing away and bumping into Vegeta. Vegeta grabbed Trunks and pulled a pile of credit cards out of his pocket. Gohan snatched the cards and looked through them.  
"Half of these have my name on them!" Gohan exclaimed, "I never had a credit card."  
"Actually you have several" Trunks said, "You have a Visa, American Express, Discovery, Capital One, but no Master card, also, your credit rating is not good at all anymore"  
"You...little..." Gohan fumed as Hercule took the rest of the cards.  
"Krillen, Yamcha, Bulma, Bulma, Bulma, Tien, Roshi, Oolong, Bulma" Hercule read, "Hey! Bill Gates, let's use this one."  
"Alright" Gohan groaned, shoving his new credit cards in his pocket, "He won't miss the cost of tickets"  
  
to be continued.....  
  
Next chapter: Will Wonderland ever be the same again? And Sharpener makes an idiot of himself in french!  
  
what has your author done lately?  
- got bored enough to disassemble an old computer and rebuild it with legos!  
- crashed the schools brand new computers just for the hell of it.  
  
Stories to be posted on fiction press:  
  
Dragonfly  
The story of Matt Spass, a boy who's main goal in life is to fly for the canadian air force Snowbirds squadron and the important events of his life.   
From the birth of his younger sister Lacy, to a period of service in Afghanistan, to the fight for his life against an ex SBS member holding an entire summer camp hostage.  
  
Quotes:   
"My father gave me the same speech when your aunt Clare was born" - His Father  
"Look out for her, protect her" - his Father  
  
"Back in my days if you screwed around in a plane then you get shot down by the Luftwaffe" -Gramps  
  
"Well, it's time for the Mother son, Father daughter dance, since Dad had to leave, I guess you'll have to stand in" - Lacy  
  
"That's Chelsea Bantam, her father is the mulit billionaire Fredrick Bantam" - Vex  
"He should easily be able to afford say, five hundred million" - Edgar Valen  
  
"Let the police handle it!" -Trey  
"I would have, but then they went and shot me, now I'm pissed off" - Matt  
  
The Russian Bear  
Alexi Petrov, born mute and fatherless after his mother escaped the Soviet Union and his father was killed in service of the Red army. Loses sight in one eye during a fight with an extremely abusive step-father. Expert paintball player and shooter. Enters the military to continue a tradition going back to the days of Napoleon's invasion of Russia.  
  
Quotes:  
  
"He's never tried to hurt you because he's afraid of you" - Alla  
"You little Sh*t, I should have gotten rid of you in the beginning!" - Stepfather  
  
"It is family tradition to serve in the Russian Army, I myself defended Stalingrad during the second world war" - Ivan  
"What are you doing! You don't fire off a rifle around here!" - Tasha  
"Relax, they're just blanks, I think" - Ivan  
  
"Petrov, I remember that name, your father was Vladmir Petrov, I killed him almost nineteen years ago" Commander Gretch  



	13. Wonderland

Aerogauge: Hello, this is my first time doing one of these so bear with me.

Hercule: You're much better looking than the big scary robot, where is he anyways?

Aerogauge: Don't ask me, last I heard Blitzwing was out with his brothers last night, you know guys night out, and they managed to get their hands on some tanks of helium.

Hercule: Haha! I remember how fun that can be.

Blitzwing: (walking in with a really high voice) I think we overdid it, our voices are stuck like this!

Battlewing: (High voiced): How come Shadowcannons' voice isn't stuck!

Shadowcannon: Just lucky I guess (Laughing)

Aerogauge:(Whispering to Shadowcannon) What did you do to them this time?

Shadowcannon:(Whispering) They fell asleep so I took the chance to mess with their voiceboxes.

Aerogauge: You are evil, you know that?

Shadowcannon: Oh yeah, I want to say the disclaimer!

Hercule: What about me!

Shadowcannon: Shut up gnat.

Disclaimer: As you read this the entire Shadowfleet is moving into a position to bombard Akira Toriyamas' house if he doesn't sign over everything to do with DBZ to me within the next five minutes. Once I have the rights I will charge my brother an outrageous amount to continue doing his story!

Generic Shadowfleet unit: Um sir, the Cybertronian Imperial fleet was waiting for us, we got out butts whooped again....

Shadowcannon: Son of a .....!

NOTE : I am really sorry for not updating in...over a year... but with school, having my heart ripped out of my chest (You know what I mean), Work and college I haven't had time to do much of anything. I would also like to announce that I have been accepted for a position teaching English in China and any postings after May 1st will be from China! Good bye Canada!

When we last left our heros they had just arrived at Canada's Wonderland ready for a day of fun on the credit card of Bill Gates. Immediatly upon entering the park Gohan took control of the card and used a bank machine to take out as much as the card would allow then destroyed it.  
(A/N - Damn you Gohan! I wanted to do that! Now you're rich and I'm still poor)  
"I don't believe it! Even Bill Gates has a credit limit!" Gohan exclaimed, counting the money, "This should be enough for little while"  
"A little while! That's over a hundred thousand dollars! It may be canadian but that is still quite a bit!" Hercule exclaimed.  
"Well when it comes to feeding the four of us it'll last a day, unless we find all you can eat buffets but most of them we're banned from" Goten said, scanning over the map of the park with Trunks.  
"Let's hit the water park first!" Trunks said, Goten nodding in agreement.  
"That all right with everyone?" Gohan asked.  
"Fine by me" Hercule said, "Maybe impress some of the ladies with my fabulous physique"  
"Um...right" Gohan said, looking over at Vegeta, "I suppose you don't care"  
"Anything is better than sitting on that plane" Vegeta grunted, walking off.  
"Hey dad!" Trunks called, "You're going the wrong way"  
"Shut up brat" Vegeta growled.  
The group set off through the park to find the water rides. On the way they entered an area of midway style games and just had to stop.  
"Gohan! Can we play!" Goten exclaimed, jumping up and down and tugging at Gohans pants.  
"Fine" Gohan said, handing Gohan and Trunks some of the money. The two chibis ran off to one of the games while Vegeta walked up and snatched some money himself, much to Gohans surprise.  
"The woman would be angry if I didn't win her a cheap stuffed object" Vegeta said, walking off to find a game to play himself.  
"Hey kid" Hercule said, pointing to a game where you try to ring a bell by hitting a plunger with a hammer, "Let's have a little competition"  
"Yes sir" Gohan said, heading to the game an paying the attendant, "I'll let you go first"  
"Heh heh, marvel at my fantastic strength" Hercule gloated, slamming the hammer down as hard as he could, sending the metal weight up its' track until it connected with the bell, "Oh yea! I rule"  
"We have a winner" The attendant said, "Well He-Man, what will it be, stuffed pig or stuffed alligator"  
"Gimme the pig" Hercule said, taking the stuffed animal, "Your turn kid"  
"Ok" Gohan said, bringing the hammer down and trying to control his strength. The weight went flying up not only hitting the bell but knocking it right off the tower before shooting up into the sky.  
"Ack! didn't hold back enough!" Gohan said, making Hercule fall backwards and the attendant's jaw drop, "So what do I win"  
"Take what ever you want" The attendant said, "This game is officially closed"  
"I hope Videl will like this" Gohan said, grabbing a huge stuffed panda bear, "I don't really want to spend all day carrying this around though"  
"That was impossible!" Hercule stuttered, looking at his little pig then at the dazed attendant, "I want one of those too"  
"Take what you want" The attendant said, a vacant look on his face, "That couldn't have just happened, it would take a career strongman just to hit the bell much less knock it off"  
"Thanks" Hercule said, ditching the small pig for one almost the size of Gohans, "I'll admit you're stronger than me kid, but tell anyone and...I'll get back to you with the rest of my threat."

Vegeta walked up to a game where you roll a bowling ball and try to make it stop in the middle of a dip. It looked simple enough to him so he decided to try it.  
"You!" He said in a loud voice to the attendant, "How do you win this game"  
"You put a dollar in, roll the ball and make it stop in the middle of the dip" The attendant said, pointing to various things.  
"This will be simple" Vegeta smirked, puting a dollar into the game. He pushed the ball over the little hill and smirked as it rolled up the hill on the opposite side and hit a rubber stop before rolling back. The ball rolled back over the first hill and needless to say Vegeta lost.  
"Bah, fluke" Vegeta said, putting another dollar in and rolling the ball again. The ball did the same thing, making Vegeta agitated.  
"Damn ball" Vegeta grumbled, trying again only to have a repeat of the previous attempts, "Damnit"  
He tried again, and again, his anger growing at each failed attempt until he had finally had enough.  
"Blasted ball! You will not come back again!" Vegeta screamed, picking up the ball and hurling it at the centre of the dip, not only breaking the guide rails, but also shattering the ball and making a large hole in the game, "There! Now give me my prize"  
"H..Here you go sir!" The attendant stuttered, handing a small stuffed rabbit to Vegeta.  
"That's it!" Vegeta screamed.  
"I'm sorry sir!" The attendant said, fearing for his life, "Take this giant rabbit"  
"That's more like it" Vegeta smirked, walking off with the huge rabbit, "Hmm, something smells like scrap metal"

Goten and Trunks came to a game where you throw softballs into fruit baskets. No one ever won the game as it was one of the hardest to win and there were rumors that it was rigged.  
"Think we can be the first to win?" Trunks asked Goten while smirking.  
"I dunno, it looks hard" Goten said, getting the drift of what Trunks was really saying.  
"Well boys, are you going to play or not?" The attendant asked, "Only five dollars for three balls, get one in, win a small prize, get all three in and win a giant prize"  
"Ok" Trunks said, handing the money to the man, 'Sucker'  
"We have a playa!" The man announced, 'chump'  
Trunks nodded at Goten and tossed the first ball. Goten used his speed to disappear and leave an afterimage of himself beside Trunks. The ball landed in the basket and sat there as if some unseen force had stopped it from bouncing out. Goten suddenly reappeared beside Trunks as the afterimage started to vanish.  
"That's impossible!" The attendant exclaimed, "I'll bet you can't do that again"  
"I think I can" Trunk smirked. He tossed a second ball and Goten did the exact same thing as before, use his speed to grab the ball in mid air and place it in the basket.  
"Looks like I win again" Trunks said, "Want me to keep going or are you going to give me the prize now"  
"Take it" The attendant said, putting a closed sign on the game and handing a giant pink bear to Trunks, "What is wrong with this game"  
"Pink!" Trunks exclaimed, tossing the bear behind him, "I hate pink, come on Goten, let's go to the water park"  
"Okay" Goten said, turning around only to run into the large pink bear. He looked up to see Android 18 looking down at him and Trunks while smirking.  
"Now you've done it" 18 said, "Last week Oolong gave her a donut and she followed him around all week"  
"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked as suddenly Marron latched onto his arm, "Ah"  
"Oh Trunksie! I always knew you liked me!" Marron exclaimed, "Thank you for the stuffed bear"  
"Get it off! Get it off!" Trunks exclaimed, trying to get away from the little girl as Goten fell over laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Gohan asked, walking over with his stuffed panda on his shoulders, "Hey 18, what are you doing here"  
"It turns out you dropped a pamphlet for this place during dinner and Marron picked it up" 18 said, "She wouldn't go to sleep last night unless she got to come here today"  
"So why didn't Krillen take her?" Gohan asked.  
"He's still recovering from when you blasted him earlier" 18 said, her smirk turning to a slight frown, "And my 'dear' brother was over and wanted to go as well so I have to babysit him"  
"I haven't blown Krillen up in at least three weeks" Gohan said, scratching his head, "It must have been"  
"I thought I smelled a pile of scrapmetal" Vegeta said, walking over with the large rabbit he won on his shoulders.  
"Hello Vegeta, nice bunny" 18 chuckled, "I think it's bigger than you"  
"Shut up tin can!" Vegeta snapped, looking at Trunks still trying to get away from Marron, "What are you doing brat"  
"Get her off me!" Trunks said.  
"Trunksie is my boyfriend!" Marron said, still not letting go of the poor chibis' arm.  
"I am not!" Trunks yelled, suddenly getting an idea, "I have a girlfriend already, her name is Videl"  
"Noooo!!!" Marron cried, suddenly noticing Goten still laughing, "Fine then, Goten will be my boyfriend"  
Goten stopped laughing and looked at Marron for a second before speaking, "Okay"  
"Yay! Gotens' my boyfriend!" Marron exclaimed, latching onto Gotens arm.  
"What about me!" Trunks exclaimed running off after the two, "I was kidding about Videl being my girlfriend, she's Gohans"  
"Drat! Now I owe the pervert fifty bucks!" 18 said, "I didn't believe Krillen when he told me you were on a date"  
"I have a feeling those three are planning something" Gohan said, "Where's Hercule now"  
"Hello there!" Hercule said trying to sound suave to 18, "I'm sure you must have heard of me, I'm the great Hercule! Oh yeah"  
"You ever heard of that Hercule guy?" A canadian teen asked his girlfriend.  
"Isn't he that greek guy played by Kevin Sorbo on TV?" The girlfriend asked.  
"I hate this country, no one knows me." Hercule pouted before turning back to 18, "So what say you and I have dinner tonight"  
"Lets' say not" 18 said dryly as she held her hand up to Hercule showing her wedding ring, "And if think of asking again you should know that I can easily kill you, my husband can easily kill you and even my daughter could easily kill you"  
"Ok then" Hercule said, backing off, "Hey kid, what are we going to do with all these stuffed animals"  
"I'll just throw them in a capsule" Gohan said, pulling an empty capsule out.  
"Brat, you will put the womans in too" Vegeta said, plopping the large rabbit infront of Gohan.  
"Aw, Vegeta's acting like a softie!" Gohan teased.  
"Shut up before I Final Flash you" Vegeta growled, "And wheres the other tin can"  
"He found some game that involved guns and said he would catch up to us" 18 said, rasing an eyebrow as Gohans' eyes suddenly shot open.  
"You left 17 alone with guns with all these people around!" Gohan exclaimed, "You know how trigger happy he can be"  
"I used to be" 17 said, walking back the way Goten, Trunks and Marron had run off carrying Marron on his shoulder. "But I'm in a support group, and this time I promised I wouldn't blow everyone up again"  
"Oh joy, our little group just keeps getting bigger" Vegeta said sarcastically before continuing on towards the water park.  
"Uh Vegeta, wrong way again" Gohan said, pointing in the direction of the water park.  
"I knew that, I was just taking the scenic route!" Vegeta snapped, turning around and following the rest of the group.

Annoying and poorly timed commercial break

Armies ran from them. Nations fell to them. The world seemed in their hands but there is one thing the Grey Ash army never thought they would encounter.

They say there is nothing more dangerous than a person with nothing to lose but there is, an army that saw everything taken from them. Their nation was destroyed by a massive nuclear strike right before their eyes. Their leader, an exceptional seventeen year old coming from a long line superior military commanders, leads them in a campaign to help the citizens of the nation of Grey Ash in their revolt against the militay rule then to hunt down and eliminate the rogue army that is sweeping across the globe.

The war between the Red Army and Grey Ash was supposed to end with the nuclear strike, but it just began. Their ranks bolstered by salvaged equiptment from allied nations wiped out by Grey Ash and the power behind the mysterious Red Dawn attack they charge fearlessly into battle. Will they prevail or be obliterated by the Grey Ash Nuclear weapons?  
Based on the hit Advance Wars games.

Red Fire Work in progress posted on

End annoying comercial break

At the same time at Pearson International Airport.  
"Come on! Dump Nerdboy and be my woman!" Sharpener whined as the group passed through security.  
"No" Videl replied calmly.  
"Please!" Sharpener whined.  
"No" Videl replied.  
"I'll be your friend!" Sharpener whined, doing a very badly butchered version of the puppy dog eyes.  
"Number one, You already are my friend, and you will remain my friend if you shut up!" Videl snapped, "And number two, No"  
"Oh you're mean!" Sharpener said, pouting as Bulma and Ox king got a good laugh at the boy.  
"Did you get that routine from the Simpsons?" Erasa asked.  
"Yes..." Sharpener said.  
"Mr. Ox King." Videl said, looking up at the huge man.  
"Just call me Ox King, no Mister." Ox King said, his usual grin plastered on his face.  
"Ok, are you by any chance the legendary Ox King who ruled over Mount Frying Pan?" Videl asked.  
"I use to be, why?" Ox King asked.  
"Then that would make Gohan and his little brother Princes correct?" Videl asked.  
"I don't know." Ox King said, scratching his head.  
"Yes it would." Bulma said, pulling some money out of her purse, "Do you three want to get something to read on the plane before we take off"  
"Sure" The three teens said almost at the same time.

Back to Wonderland...

"Wow! Let's go!" Trunks exclaimed, running off with Goten and Marron.  
"Should we be letting them go alone?" Hercule asked.  
"Probably not but I don't feel like chasing them." 18 said, pulling a capsule out of her purse, "Now I'm going to change"  
"Isn't it odd how we all seem to have bathing suits with us?" 17 asked.  
"Meh, who's complaining?" Gohan replied, heading towards the mens change room.  
"You coming Pineapple?" 17 asked Vegeta.  
"Bite me gumball machine." Vegeta sneered, "I'll be at the snackbar."

"Ready?" Trunks asked, looking back at Marron and Goten.  
"Yup." Goten said, pushing their raft off and down the pitch black tube that was the Black Hole Slide. "Engage hyperspeed!" Marron clapped happily.  
"Let's do it!" Trunks exclaimed, flaring his Ki and along with Goten increasing the speed of the little raft to near the speed of sound.  
"Wheeeeeeee!!!" The three chibis screamed as they rocketed down the slide. The entire ride began to shake as the raft shot out of the bottom and flew across the ground, making people jump out of the way to avoid getting hit. "Afro! Dead ahead! Evade!" Trunks screamed.  
"Too late!" Goten exclaimed as the raft plowed into Hercule.  
"What the h...!" Hercule exclaimed.  
"Eww! His hair is greasy and in my face!" Marron cried.  
"Bail out!" Trunks exclaimed, jumping off with the other chibis as Hercule sped and smacked into a fence.  
"Ouch, that must have hurt." Gohan said, floating in the Lazy river beside 18.  
"That was kind of funny." 18 snickered, then pulling Marron out of the water and onto her tube.  
"His hair was greasy!" Marron cried, splashing water on her face.  
"Gohan! Want to come on the slides with us!" Goten asked, floating over on a raft with Trunks.  
"Sure, where'd you get that?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Teenagers." Trunk said, pointing to a girl younger than Gohan spitting water out and giving Trunks a death glare.  
"Ah, I see." Gohan said, "Well, may as well enjoy the river until we reach the end."

"Ow... what hit me?" Hercule asked, rubbing his head and brushing broken pieces of fence off him, "I think I'll hit the wave pool"  
Hercule walked through the waterpark until he arrived at the large wave pool. A number of people were laying on provided chairs tanning while others were splashing around in the waves. 17 was floating out far away from all the other people.  
"They call this a wave pool?" 17 laughed, "I'll show them a wave pool"  
17 went underwater and flared his energy. A giant well rose in the middle of the pool and formed into a single huge wave.  
"Whoa..." Hercule said as he watched the wave coming right for him. It washed over him and everyone else nearby. It also almost completely cleared out the pool as the swimmers were washed onto the shore.  
"Now that's a wave!" 17 laughed, walking out of the pool and past the soaked Hercule.

"One good thing about living at Kame house is the only ones who stare at me when I'm in a bathing suit are Roshi, Oolong and Krillen." 18 said, "Here I'm the center of attention for hundreds of men"  
"Care to join us on the slides?" Gohan asked, walking up the exit ramp of the Lazy River.  
"No, I think I'll just stay here." 18 said, floating past on her tube again with Marron.  
"Okay, meet up with you later then." Gohan said, walking off to find where Trunks and Goten had run off to.  
"I hope my dear brother isn't causing too much trouble." 18 said.

To Be Continued....

Next Chapter : Sharpener insults the French and himself! 


	14. My farewell

To all my readers and fans...

As of today all my works are on indefinate hiatus (meaning no more updates for a long, long time if at all..)

I started writing when I was very young and I first posted a story when I was fifteen with my first story which even I thought was horrible. Invasion of Canada was my second and seemed to do very well. Other stories I posted did okay, each with a different following. On the side I completed three novel length stories that may be published in the future.

During the six months I lived in china I had no time at all to work on any stories.I was nineteen when I left Canada.

Now I am twenty and my chosen career will take up all of my free time. I must focus completely on my military career.

As of now it doesn't look like I will return to writing...Good bye to all. 


End file.
